Chasing The Past
by iJMar
Summary: My biological father was Damon Salvatore...Yeah, vampires can't procreate. That's not true because I exist. But then I met him, them...The Winchesters. Events based after 3.16 TVD/SPN  Non-Canon pairs. Rated T For language, well SPN normal language.
1. Introduction

**A/N: I know my other story "Too Late" isn't complete, but atm, I can't get the idea in words, so I'll start writing other stories until I find my way..If I can't complete it, I'll just keep it like that. Sorry. So I'm writing this TVD/SN story that just came to my mind, in a dream actually, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my main Character, even not the last name. Also, the plot is kinda mine. But the rest goes to CW & L.J Smith.**

* * *

_Introduction_

My biological father is Damon Salvatore.""

"What do you expect? Vampires can't procreate…Not true, because I exist. But does he care I exist? No he doesn't, at least I guess so. That's what happens when you wander off in the street alone in the middle of the night. A handsome vampire finds you, compels you, uses you and then throws you away. That's how -My Dad- had fun. Yes, I'm a hybrid."

"How did I know all of this?"

"Mom…She told me everything. But she died, probably a year or two ago. I might look 20, but I'm only 7 years old, and a half now. Mom made sure I knew everything that would help me before she left. But nothing would help me now. I'm homeless, no cash but that old credit card that won't hold for long, cloths that would be good for a month or so, and…no human food to quench my thirst.I have no where to go…no where except Mystic Falls, Virginia. I have no idea how I'm going to get there, running would tire me…and I'll have to get blood sooner or later. Money isn't enough for a bus ticket. I just don't know what to do…."

I sighed, dropped my pen into my diary and looked up at the dark, starry sky. I was alone, there wasn't even crickets here. My bag was set beside me as I leaned against a tree trunk, my knees pulled up lightly as the tiny, velvet covered book lay on my lap.

I pulled my wallet from my bag, stared at the picture of the young man, wearing black from head to toe. Black hair, perfectly sculpted face, blue eyes, like mine, and a confident smug smile. Beside him was a young woman, fair skin, and brunette, just like me, green eyes and a worried expression that was visible through the fake smile. My eyes stung with tears. I whispered, "Why?"

Why did she wander alone? Why did he find her? Why did she suffer alone? Why did he lie? Why did she leave? A lot of questions…no time to answer. I'm alone, and I have to depend on myself. No time to mourn, no time to cry.

I wiped my teary eyes fiercely, sniffling lightly. I packed my diary into my bag and stood up, slinging it over my shoulder. I took a deep breath and started walking…more like vampire speed walking. It didn't take me long before I saw the "We hope you enjoyed your stay, please visit us soon. Please have a safe trip; Council of Salem, OR"

Here we go…

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I hope you like it. Again, this is a Vampire Diaries/Supernatural story. And I work as the show goes, not as the books go. Sorry for any disappointment. But it's a cool story. You'll like it, promise. And please review, tell me what you think.**


	2. Ch1 Lost & Found

**A/N: Edited and Improved Plot, Beta'd twice. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I own none of the CW characters but I do own my character in the story- Later to be known.

* * *

**

_Chapter One:_

_Mara's POV:_

I stumbled weakly through the dark alley, feeling the burn in my throat increase as I moved more towards a small road. I tried to stay away from people as much as I can…but I knew I would crack when I'm weak. I knew I'd lose control, but I had to try. I was weak, hungry, & very thirsty. My powers were decreasing…a lot.

I only made it to Minnesota, not even half way to Virginia. I don't know which town am I in. My phone died long time ago, 3 days ago I guess. I leaned against the corner, rounding around it to reveal the small dark street, lined with drunkers & smokers.

I swallowed with fear as I stared at them, but I ignored them and staggered forward, scanning for anyplace to hide from their boring stares. I noticed a small bar, which was only a few steps away from me. I pushed my legs forward, and leaned my weight against the door, forcing it open.

Inside were scarier looking people, but I had already gotten used to that. I just made my way to the bar and took a seat beside a young man, not real close though. I kept my head low, not daring to look at him.

"Waddya wanna drink, eh sweetheart?" I heard the bartender speak. I gulped and looked up at him. He was the perfect stereotype of an ugly bartender. I blinked and used what I had left of my power to compel him.

"I want free drinks." My tone was dead, cold…yet hoarse and weak.

"Aye, Yer getting' drinks on the house" He repeated automatically, and then turned away.

That was when I peeked at my neighbor. He was handsome…too handsome to be in a place like that, weird. His hair was chin length brown. Though in the dark, I could clearly see that his eyes were green..or hazel. He was lightly tanned, his face drawn into a perfect sculpt. He had his elbows propped on the counter as his head suddenly dropped between his hands.

Too full of selflessness, I tilted my head in concern and curiosity as I eyed this mysterious man. It seemed that I've been staring at him for hours; and still couldn't figure out the sadness in his expression. My mind couldn't make out any of his thoughts; it was all too complicated…

I shook my head and frowned. I can't be thinking like that. I looked forward and noticed a glass was set in front of me; I didn't hesitate in lifting it to my cracked lips and downing it at one gulp. My throat seared with the fiery liquid, but the thirst quieted a bit.

The bartender refilled my glass once, twice, thrice…and so on.

I laid my head on the counter and coughed, pushing away the glass. How many glasses had I drunk? 10? 14? I didn't know, but my head spun wildly. My throat ached for more but I was too weak to lift my head off the counter.

Suddenly, I felt two hands slide beneath me, lifting me upward. My head rolled back as my eyes shut tight. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, to see the face of my kidnapper. I was weak, very weak. I wasn't aware of anything around me. I could feel my body laid on something… a couch? It can't be…it was lined with leather. I heard a voice…a soft one. It was a bit gruff…a male perhaps? I couldn't make out whatever it was saying; it was muffled and too far away for me to comprehend.

Everything was silent. No one moved. I only heard two things; a heartbeat and breathing.

I was lifted again…the hands that lifted me were tender, gentle. My head was spinning with dizziness & incoherence. I couldn't make out if I were running or walking, no directions, no nothing; just numbness of everything, nothing to see, nothing to hear…except that heartbeat…that familiar heartbeat.

Again I was laid down on something, softer. This might be a couch, but how did I get to a couch? A hand slid tenderly at the back of my neck, lifting my head up and something touched my lips. I felt smooth cold liquid run down to aching throat. Water! Clean fresh water!

I gulped down painfully, my eyelids squeezing together with every gulp. My hand went up when the bottle started to move away from my lips, touched another hand, the hand that held the bottle. My skin tingled at the contact and my hand fell back.

My head was put down on a…pillow? I sighed contently & heard a soft sigh, then some shuffling, footsteps here & there. Something was spread over me, a blanket? I felt warm breath on my face…a moment of hesitation before another frustrated sigh. The person retreated, to another room I think. I couldn't will my eyes to open, not even for one peek. My mind shut off, slipping into deep lethargy and appreciation of a goodnight sleep.

_Sam's POV:_

I shut my bedroom's door slowly and moved to the couch in the small living room. Frowning, I sat down, leaning my elbows against my knees, thinking…I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have brought her. For many reasons, I shouldn't have brought her here.

But…I couldn't leave her there, not in that bar. The looks in the people's eyes, hungry disgusting looks, and she were so weak & vulnerable, barley lifting her hand to down her drink. I couldn't remove my gaze off her as she laid her head on the counter, coughing painfully. Leaving her there…was an impossibility.

I haven't seen her face clearly; she was always looking straight ahead, her hair a bit messy at either sides of her face, hiding her features. The one thing I noticed was blue, light peaceful blue. Her eyes, I guess.

When I lifted her to the car, I took in her appearance. Her lids shut as if she were sleeping, her skin fair, and her soft rather messy mahogany hair falling at her face. I tried to figure how come a she would end up in such a place. A runaway, perhaps?

I could still see the faint relief that was drawn on her face when she tasted the water. I was perplexed, bewildered at that. My mind was spinning with possibilities. That was when I felt a feathery touch on the back of my hand, and my eyes traveled to see hers touching mine were it tingled. I didn't know if she were aware enough…I didn't know if she felt it too.

The thing that drove me crazy, that made me squeeze my mind for an explanation was when I leaned close to her. Her face was somehow familiar, like I'd seen it before..but I couldn't place my finger on it.

I leaned back into the couch, covering my face. For that last hour, I had forgotten who I was, and whatever had happened to me lately I seemed to lose track of why I was here, in Minnesota. I forgot what happened in those last four months, those last miserable attempts of finding Lilith. Those trials on finding a way to bring Dean back…

My eyes stung when I remembered my brother's name. It was my fault after all. It was my fault and when he was being tortured in front of me I couldn't do anything. Now he was somewhere…being tortured, somewhere in hell. I pressed my hands over my face, grind my teeth together. I heard it…I didn't want to but I did; It was the EMF. It beeped noisily, but I hadn't noticed it till now. I glanced at where the remote-like device lay, at the farthest corner of the room. I had thrown it when I was raging.

I got up slowly and swiftly moved to it. I picked it up and moved it around, the signal got strongest when…

I looked up, blinked in disbelief.

The signal got strongest when it pointed to my room, where the girl lay asleep. How could she be? It can't be….

I could feel my nerves picking again, for I had lacked my control on them lately. I dropped the device to the ground and walked back to the couch stiffly. I lay down, putting a hand beneath my head and covering my eyes with my arm. My head swarmed with questions, but as it so suddenly flared to life when I saw the girl, it shut down. My lids dropped immediately, feeling suddenly tired. I couldn't keep my mind on any clear though as I drifted to sleep, nothingness swallowed me.

* * *

I could feel the heat of the sun on my face as the insides of my lids turned red. I fluttered my eyes slowly and strained my stiff neck. I sat up swiftly, rubbing the back of my neck. It was silent, except for the noisy detector that I ignored purposely. I glanced at the door of my room, which was still shut, just like I left it yesterday.

I got up and moved to the door swiftly, knocked on it lightly.

I didn't hear anything but some shuffling. Had I woken her? I stepped away from the door, frowning. What if she was still tired? I should've waited…I sighed.

The door knob turned and the door swung open, slowly though. She looked up at me and smiled wryly. I smiled back a bit wide. The small exchange lightened the mood. Both our mouths started to move at the same time.

"Thank –"

"Are you –"

We stopped, looked at each other.

"You shouldn't –"

"I hope that –"

We starred at each other again. But this time when we spoke, our voices spoke the words in sync.

"You start talking."

"No, what were you saying?"

Then she laughed shakily, more to hysteric. I tilted my head in amusement but soon enough, I started chuckling too.

I opened my mouth to talk, but her finger was raised in the air, held in a distance ahead of my face. I clamped my mouth shut and narrowed my eyes as she looked at me pointedly and started,

"Thank you bringing me here. I appreciate it. You shouldn't have done it, I must have burdened you. I should leave–"

But it was my turn to silence her; I placed my index finger against her lips tenderly. With my other hand, I grabbed her wrist gently and moved her hand away from my face.

"You didn't burden. You're welcomed to stay as long as you want. I was more than glad to help you,…Uh…" I tried to recall her name, she never mentioned it. I looked at her, and she frowned, her expression decisive.

"M-Maria…" She hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes, Maria" She half-smiled and looked down.

That name, I know I'd heard it somewhere before. I ignored that & simply smiled back at her, stretched a hand, "Nice to meet you, Maria. I'm Sam Winchester."

She nodded lightly, head still kept down, as she reached to shake my hand, "Nice to meet you, Sam Winchester." Then she sighed.

"Um, if you need the shower, it's over there." I pointed at the door across the room, trying to be helpful.

She smiled gratefully at me, "Thank you" and she went back to the room. I saw her kneel beside her backpack, which I set beside the bed last night. I moved to the kitchen quietly, and frowned. I was hungry, and she must be as well…

I stood in the kitchen, wondering what the hell would like to eat. I settled for same old coffee and muffins. I frowned to myself as I worked in the kitchen. It was hard not to think of her as a total stranger. It was hard not to act with her like we were some kind of old friends…nearly. But somehow, in someway...I knew she'd like muffins.

I set everything on the table, heated muffins & steaming coffee. I nodded to myself at the same time Mara had exited the bathroom. She was in jeans and a shirt, just a normal everyday wear shirt. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, dripping lightly and soaking into her shirt. She nodded to me lightly, and I smiled back reassuringly. Apparently, this trust isn't very much mutual.

"Breakfast is served" I said, in my miserable British accent, and pulled out a chair for her. She chuckled, sat at the seat. I turned and took the seat opposite of hers. She had the hot mug cupped in her hands as she sipped from it lightly. I picked up mine and sipped a bit as well, it burned my tongue. Idiotic me.

I decided to talk, and when I did, I wished I hadn't.

"So, what were you doing at that bar yesterday?" I asked.

Her eyes flickered to my face quickly, then back to the mug, like she was ignoring the question. I didn't push it; I slumped into my chair and drank my coffee. I heard a lightly thud & looked up. Her mug, half-full now, was set on the table & her eyes were fixed on me.

"Sam," She started, "You shouldn't trust me, because apparently, You do, too much. I'm glad you do, but, from what I am, I'm advising you to not trust me and just let me go. I'm very grateful you did bring me here…been some time since I've felt like a _human. _But, just.." The words seemed to stop pouring out as she bit her bottom lip and looked down.

I blinked, this was way more serious than I had expected. But something flashed to my mind, what if she was possessed by a demon. Maybe that's why the EMF went crazy. My mind was alert now, working quickly, putting two & two together. She came to the bar that I was in; as if she knew I would help her. It couldn't be mere luck or coincidence.

And that way I feel about her…No, not that. If she was possessed or was a demon, I would've sensed it, at least. But, she can't be possessed. She had the very chance to get whatever she needed and leave last night, maybe even kill me. And there no signs of sulfur, not one.

I heard a gasp & quickly looked up. Her eyes were swimming with thoughts, her face horrified. I starred at her for a moment. Her eyes pierced deep into mine, before she put her face in her hands silently, and I heard a…_growl?_ I didn't know what was wrong, what had _I_done wrong.

But then I stood up and was quickly by her side, a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Mara? What's wrong?"

"Mara?" her voice came low, kind of menacing but still as soft as it was.

"Uh…um…that's well…a nickname…I hope you don't…um, mind." I stuttered as I spoke.

She looked up at me, a small smile forming on her lips. "I don't mind." She said, nodding slowly. I sighed, even though I was still curious about her little emotional outbreak…or was it a tantrum? I didn't ask.

She stood up and started picking up plates, fast- way too fast. My eyes widened and I was alert again at this unfamiliar speed. In seconds the plates weren't on the table anymore, neither was she in front of me. But then, she was there again. I'm sure I would've missed it if I blinked.

Now I remembered her emphasizes on the word 'human' and something clicked "You're not human" I said, more as a fact rather than a question or an exclamation.

She nodded quietly and looked down with a heavy sigh. I stepped back and racked my eyes over her quietly. She was no demon. No demon I knew was that fast, not even a witch demon. I offered a palm up, asking her to give me her hand as I reached to get my small silver pocket knife.."May I? Just to…make sure."

"I'm not a shifter either, nor am I a demon." She murmured quietly, but she put her hand ahead of her quietly. I frowned as I reached and sliced across her palm. She winced quietly but the skin didn't sizzle. She wasn't lying.

"Then what are you?" I arched a brow. She bit her lower lip and looked away. And I was getting rather impatient.

"I'm a monster; that I could tell you." She nodded quietly.

I bit my tongue, not to let a harsh comment slip and gritted my teeth quietly. But how could she be not human when she was so…_weak _yesterday. Did that have to show that she a good one?

My line of though was interrupted when her head snapped towards the direction of the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" She asked quietly.

I frowned and shook my head, taking careful steps around her and to the door. I couldn't help but glance back at her, to make sure she was still there. I placed my hand on the knob and slowly twisted it..

…and I couldn't be any more shocked than I was now at this very moment. He stared back at me, but then his eyes traveled over my shoulder, where Mara stood, then back at me.

He lifted his brows in an amused expression; "Well, well, Sam, you haven't wasted much time on missing me, you bitch."

* * *

**A/N: Now this is the first chapter after some plot improvement. I got so much negative comments at some point and felt that I had to change it. But nevertheless, I need more reviews- please? :3 **


	3. Ch2 The Truth

**A/N: I'm having a small problem with the plot and it will be revealed at the end of the chapter. Though it's too early, I want your opinions on what I should do. Anyways, keep up with the story, you'll like it. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except my character and the plot, partially though. UNTIL NOW.

* * *

**

_Previously…_

I frowned and shook my head, taking careful steps around her and to the door. I couldn't help but glance back at her, to make sure she was still there. I placed my hand on the knob and slowly twisted it..

…and I couldn't be any more shocked than I was now at this very moment. He stared back at me, but then his eyes traveled over my shoulder, where Mara stood, then back at me.

He lifted his brows in an amused expression; "Well, well, Sam, you haven't wasted much time on missing me, you bitch."

_Chapter two:_

_Sam's POV:_

I stared at him for a moment, my hand unconsciously flipping the silver knife open again. This couldn't be Dean; Dean was dead. He was in hell. That was probably a shifter, or any other monster that's using him to get to me. I narrowed my eyes as I brought the knife ahead of me.

"Woah, slow there, big guy!" He exclaimed, raising his palms ahead of him. Slowly, he folded up his sleeve and took out a pocket knife. I shook my head furiously; it wasn't silver. He, it, sighed then and dropped the knife to the ground and stretched his hand for mine. I lifted my brows and slowly placed the knife in his palm, but kept a cautious stance.

It sliced it's forearm slowly, showing me as it did. I relaxed for a moment but my hands were still fisted at my side. One, though, reached for the small bottle of holy water I kept in my pocket. I splashed it into his face as he was busy rolling his sleeve down. He looked up at me and spit some water to the ground. "Are you sure, now?"

It was Dean- it truly was him.

I pulled him into a hug, and he patted my back. I sighed; 4 months ago he was in hell, now I was hugging him. _My brother._I kept my grip on him firm and swallowed down the gulp that was forming in my throat as I closed my eyes.

"Home sweet home" he said, patted my back.

I chuckled & pulled away, looking at him. "You're here" I said in disbelief. "Are you..okay?" I felt stupid, asking this.

"Extraordinarily good…not in danger of death in long time, this is relieving." He laughed. I didn't find the joke funny but chuckled anyways.

"But how…?" I frowned, looked at quizzically.

"I was hoping you'd help on that one, after all, you're the walking encyclopedia" He shrugged, elbowed me straight to the ribs. I didn't wince, but pretended to for his sake.

"Well, the main question here is who brought you back?" I nodded.

"No, the real question here is who is she?" He looked at me & winked. My face flushed. I looked over my shoulder at Mara was holding the same stance she had. It was like she froze, like a statue. Her eyes moved over to me, curious. I sighed frustrated and looked back at Dean slowly.

"That's a long story" I said; he nodded slowly, quirked a brow impatiently as if expecting me to go on. I groaned and dragged him in, shutting the door. He eyed me sideways, then glanced at Mara, who practically eyed him back just as curious; but she was very silent.

"Seems big stuff. Please, when either of you care to elaborate, tell me." He said, mostly directing his words to Mara as he looked at her quizzically. She lifted her arms and crossed them over her chest with annoyance. Well, this was awkward.

"My name is Maria." Mara said quietly. I glanced over at Dean, who was waiting expectantly. Apparently, he knew she wouldn't talk much so he glanced back at me. I looked at Mara, "Can we have a moment, alone..please?" I asked her.

She nodded slowly and turned towards my room. "And don't leave!" I added quickly. She didn't respond but I thought I saw her head move as in a nod. I sighed and glanced back at Dean.

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes. " I was at a bar yesterday, and she came through the door. She got drunk and all…but look at her Dean…the bar I was in, it wasn't even in a known place, dark alley and all. I couldn't leave her there; you should've seen how those…low lives looked at her. Get it?" I looked at him.

He nodded. And then I remembered, "Oh yes, the EMF."

"What's up with it?" That seamed to ignite his attention.

"It detected something…"

"Where?" he asked.

"In her…Well, it is her. She's not…human" I whispered.

"Sam, you never do learn from your mistakes, do you?" He grimaced.

"She's not like her..." I frowned.

"She could be! You saw what she did! She gave Lilith her body…to kill me. And hell she succeeded." He exclaimed.

"Damn it Dean, keep it down will you. She isn't Ruby, okay? She's not like her! She's not a demon, & she's definitely not a monster." I glared at him, Whisper shouting, pushing him back slowly.

"I'm not…but I'm half a monster."

Both our heads snapped to the door, as she leaned against it toying with the hem of her shirt. Her head was lowered down, her hair hiding her face. I frowned, what did she mean by that? Of course, Dean did take no time on asking that question.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, quick & demanding..

I looked at her and shook my head a bit. She didn't have to say anything if she hadn't wanted to. She just shrugged, then looked at Dean. "Initially, nice to meet you Dean."

"Uh…Yeah, nice to meet you too, I guess." He said; his face went bright. I couldn't hiding my smirk, rolling my eyes.

"You wanted me to explain what I meant by my words?" She arched a brow.

"Yes, if you would."

A sigh, she didn't want to speak. I almost spoke up, but she eyed me. "My parents weren't normal, humans to be exact. By this, I only mean my father. I wasn't supposed to exist, kind of…a mistake of a one night stand." She was phrasing slowly, hesitant.

Vampires. I looked at Dean. Vampires were exactly the creatures that we've avoided hunting, because they don't really harm anyone without thinking. Rationally, they were humans who were given another chance. He nodded and looked at Mara, nodding at her to go on. But then he interrupted, "Hold on, your father is a vampire, so what is your mother?"

"My mother…_was_a human." I noticed her emphasis on _was_…Her soft blue pools were distant for a moment, as if she was remembering something. Then she closed them, shaking her head lightly and she smiled at Dean, whose expression was sad. I guess he pretty much understood how she felt like…I did too.

"I'm sorry…um..." He was confused, just as I was. I was about to speak up again, but was interrupted.

"But if your mother was a human, what about your father?" I asked quietly, mostly hoping she didn't hear my question. She glanced at me hesitant, like this was the part she wished not to speak about. I nodded slowly and glanced at Dean, who seemed curious. Mistrust carved into his features obviously.

"My father..is..was…I don't know that, really. But all I do know is that.." She huffed and stepped back lightly, like she was expecting us to attack her. She knew we were hunters, somehow she did know. That's why she showed me, or told me whatever she was.

"My father is a vampire." She finally said quietly. My head snapped to look at her, with widened eyes. Dean seemed to do the same.

"So you're telling me here that…you're the daughter of a vampire and a human? That you're some kind of freakish hybrid?"

She chuckled, tucking a strand of her mahogany hair behind her ear. I tilted my head as I stared at her. She was beautiful; her fair ivory skin…Just fair, no blemish. Her eyes were an extraordinary soft blue; I've never seen something like it before. Her hair fell wavy loose till her elbows, beautiful color of mahogany.

_Smack!_

"Damn it, Dean! What was that for?" I said as I scratched the back of my head, glaring at him.

"You were daydreaming…again" He added when he noticed my eyes widen. I narrowed my eyes.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

It took us a moment to realize that Mara was leaning against the couch, though she was just by my room's door. Her head lifted…probably noticing our silence. She chuckled amused. "Sorry, but your expressions are hilarious."

"Yeah, Yeah. So Maria, where'd you come from?" Dean asked quizzically and obviously curious.

"Oregon. Basically, Virginia. But I live in Oregon." She said slowly, glancing at both of us.

I frowned. Oregon? How did she come here then?

"I ran." She said, and when I looked up, her eyes where on me. I was frozen for half a second then I blinked, "You ran from Oregon to Minnesota?"

"Mhm" She nodded simply, like it was only 10 miles she'd ran. No wonder she was so tired and worn out.

"Let me guess, you were planning to –run- to Virginia?" Dean looked at her pointedly. She nodded again.

"Wow, Dean. You got smarter, what did they do to you?" I joked, snickering.

"Oh shut up, Sammy."

"I'm not a chubby 12 year old, I'm 25"

"I don' care, you're still Sammy."

"Oh whatever."

Mara was starring at us, her eyes wide with wonder, amusement to be clearer. "You guys bicker like roosters do over chicken." She said, and Dean laughed. I slumped into the couch, rolling my eyes.

"So…Why are you heading to Virginia?" Dean asked.

"I…need to find my father, I guess."

"He lives there?" I asked this time.

"Hopefully, yeah." She nodded slightly.

"Half vampire, eh?" Dean started, I frowned at him.

"Yes, that's what I am."

He looked at her expectantly, just like a little child does. I sighed; Dean will be the same for forever I guess. She laughed at him lightly, and was at the other side of the room in a second. I'm sure if I had blinked, I would've missed it…again.

"Super." He shrugged; she arched a brow. She grabbed a spoon off the table, and held it at both ends. It was bending….bending…_till it snapped._

"Woah, that'sawesome!" He exclaimed; I rolled my eyes…again. My mind went around with everything I knew, I almost missed out the most important thing. The diet…

"No…I do drink blood, but it's not often. My mother was a nurse, and she used to sneak a couple of blood bags home monthly. And that was it. I was never to the maximum; I'm always…always weak." She sighed & shrugged. She was hiding something, I just felt it. I looked at Dean, maybe he felt it too. He nodded.

* * *

_Mara's POV:_

I was curled on the window seat in the guest room; my back leaned against the wall. I gazed out at the dark starless sky. I was thinking of a lot of things at once…and only a couple that I know I should keep a secret long enough.

_Hunters._

I knew the supernatural world existed, and I knew there were hunters…but they were very few. But I'd never thought I'd come across two of them. They faced nearly ever supernatural creature that ever existed. Yeah…they told me almost everything. They never actually lied, mostly because they knew I'd read their minds.

They've told me about their mother, and the yellow-eyed demon who killed. Azazel, they said was the name. They told me how their father hunted him down…and how he died. They told me about Bela Talbot…whom Dean said he saw..in hell. They told about Ruby…

Dean thought they shouldn't trust me. But I'll do my best to gain their trust. Just thinking about what Ruby did…and the whole offering Lilith her body to kill Dean…I'd never ever do that. I saw what was in Sam's mind when he remembered what happened….

_Sam's Flashback:_

_I was pinned against the wall by her force…not Ruby…but Lilith. Ruby, whom I had trusted, had let Lilith take control of her body…to kill my brother. I looked at my brother's body, my voice seemed to yell and echo to only myself. He was thrashing, yelling in pain, wounds embedding into his body with every move and I just couldn't do anything but yell._

_Then…time seemed to freeze when his body stopped moving. Dean just stopped moving or thrashing or yelling and laid their limply, eyes starring at the ceiling. Nothing, no movement, nothing._

_I was blinded for half a second…then I found myself on the ground. Lilith was starring at me, eyes wide. Her hand was raised in action of pinning me again, but nothing happened. It was like she lost her powers. She struggled to open the door as I got to my feet. Just as she swung it open, I had my arm around her neck, choking her as my other hand found her, Ruby's, knife._

_I remembered that ritual…I've read about it…and I will do it, right. I am sending Lilith to hell, once and for all._

_I placed the knife against her neck and started murmuring the Latin words, pressing the knife deeper as her body started glowing…black. She was thrashing helplessly against my grip until the smoke rose from her mouth. She screamed and the body went limp immediately_; I let it drop to the ground.

_I looked back, my eyes stinging painfully at the sight of my brother's broken body. I stumbled towards him, falling to my knees. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I held his head in my arms._

_"Dean!" I yelled in agony._

_End Flashback_

I felt my own tears in my eyes as I remembered what I saw in Sam's head. I rubbed my eyes quickly and sighed. Hell hounds, not pretty.

A hand came down on my shoulder lightly, I gasped, though I knew who it was. I was too lost in though to notice someone had entered the room anyways.

"You seem lost in thought." Sam said.

"Yeah, it's a lot to absorb in one day." I smiled, eyes still focused on the stars.

"Yeah, that's true. I didn't sleep thinking about it." He said as he moved to sit beside me. I turned to look at him and froze for a mid-second. I blinked. Sam was…_shirtless._ I shook my head, what the hell was wrong with me. That couldn't be right.

"Yeah…me too." I said, stuttering. Damn it.

Then I heard low thudding against the wall, and a sleepy murmur. "Keep it down, both of you. I'm trying to sleep here. Will you tell him, Mar-on" I laughed silently.

Sam looked at me, his expression confused. "What is it?"

"Dean say: 'Keep it down both of you, I'm trying to sleep here." I said, imitating his sleepy voice, "Oh, he called me 'Mar-on."

Sam laughed lightly, shaking his head. "Jerk." And at the same time I could here Dean murmur, "Bitch." Which was hilarious because neither could hear the other. I just started laughing again.

"He called me bitch, didn't he?" Sam asked. I nodded, still laughing. He shook his head, chuckling.

I think I'm liking this way too much for my own good. I smiled and looked down, maybe it was good in a way?

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Dean's back and better than ever. What'd you think people? Like? Hate? Needs more details? Inspire me! Of course, the idea is developed by me and my best friend. So tell us, how's it going. And special thanks to her because she's being patient with me because I'm writing slow. Whatever, just review? Love you.**

**P.S: Yeah- this is the improved one. Please tell me what you think now!**


	4. Ch3 Pranksters' War

**A/N: So this Chapter is mainly a filler, for you guys' entertainment. I'm working hard on this to put up perfect stories, just like SPN producers did, so trust me, writing a SPN fanfic isn't really that easy. Hopefully, my best will be accepted. Love the readers, hope u enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

_Mara's POV:_

I was in the kitchen; yeah, for some reason I've decided to make breakfast for the boys. It was too early for either of them to wake up…specially Dean, so I took the chance. You see, if Dean happens to wake up before either Sam & I, both of us are forced to have breakfast in a coffee shop or something…because Dean literally clears out all possible edibles in the whole house.

I was elated that Sam had decided to make a midnight grocery store trip…of course so Dean won't know that there's food in the house that he hasn't seen. The kitchen seemed to be normal, like normal, not our usual 'empty' normal. So I was preparing whatever I've found, with my own knowledge of kitchen art.

"Mmm…that you cookin', Sammy?" I heard Dean mumble as he walked past the kitchen door to the bathroom, not even bothering to check who was in the kitchen. And he thought I was Sam…who was asleep in the same room that he'd just left. Sometimes, Dean Winchester can be so oblivious. I couldn't hold back the laughter, and failed miserably as I tried to muffle it.

"JMar?" I heard, but his voice was muffled. I glanced to see him peeking through the kitchen door…and the toothbrush was hanging from his rather foamy mouth. I found that rather funny that disgusting, so my laughter just kept on increasing, though I've managed a "Morning, Dean." Between the laughter.

He just stood there, and shrugged lightly. I reached out for a cup I had filled from the sink and _splash! _The water was all over him. I just laughed harder, leaning against the fridge. He grunted and went to the bathroom, probably to rinse his face. "Moron." He murmured, and he knew I'd hear him.

"Idiot!" I called loud enough for him to hear as I pulled myself together and picked up the plates to set the table. I stood by the table, thinking. It's been exactly 5 days since both me & Dean arrived here. We were going to start road-tripping tomorrow, first thing in the morning; so currently, we were packing. Of course, I had no doubt that we were going for a couple of hunting trips.

I was glad that they had trusted me enough to tell me all they knew. I didn't know why was it, but after we got to know each other in the past couple of days…It was like we trusted each other with our lives, the three of us. There was no hesitation, no lying…at least they weren't lying. I felt guilty for not telling them everything, but it was my secret to share for them to…

"MARIA!"

I gasped, loosing my balance for a mid-second. I turned, knowing who caused the turbulence in my reverie. Dean was laughing his ass off; I rolled my eyes and huffed. "That's all you got, Dean?"

"Oh you've seen nothing, sweetheart" He smirked.

"Bring it on, grandpa."

"Oh, I'm shaking…with Laughter!" He just laughed. He started moving back to his room, and then he looked back at me. He narrowed his eyes at me and gave the 'Robert DeNiro's I'm watching you' fingers to the eyes move. I just made my own 'Bring it on' move and laughed. Sam opened the door the same time Dean had reached at for the knob. He blinked and held back a laugh, "Quick morning shower, Dean?"

"Get out of my way, bitch" He shoved Sam aside and entered the room, slamming the door shut after him.

"Jerk." Sam said, rolling his eyes. He looked at me curiously, & I grinned. "I gave him the morning shower." He laughed as I said that and shook his head. I held a small pack of red hot chili powder in my hand and waved it in front of Sam's face before ripping it open and sprinkling it over Dean's plate.

"Mara…" Sam looked at me, "You don't want to get in a 'prank' war with Dean."

"I'm not afraid." I grinned back…and shook what was left in the pack into Dean's drink and quickly stuffed the empty pack into my pocket. Sam shook his head and continued to the bathroom while I continued setting the table.

The three of us sat at the table & started eating. Dean, being Dean, starting stuffing his mouth quickly…then it got slower…and slower…Then he quickly grabbed his glassed and gulped down the juice. His face turned red and he ran o the kitchen. My laughter boomed as I held my stomach, laughing hard. Sam laughed too; it was too funny not to laugh.

"I'll get you back, JAY! Mark my words!" He yelled from the Kitchen and I shook my head.

"I gotta agree that this was a smart trick, Mara…Good Luck." Sam said, laughing and shaking his head. I did a small curtsey in my seat and laughed. "Though, you just got yourself in major stuff." He got and downed what was left in his glass. "So Mara, good luck." He gave me fake sorrow looks and left the room. I scoffed, Dean's trick aren't that bad…are they?

_Dean's POV:_

She's not getting away with that. Not at all. She'll regret starting this war in the first place; no body starts a prank war with Dean Winchester and wins, whatever old are they. If that happened, it'd be on my dead body.

Sometimes I may sound stupid, but I'm trying to make up for the supposedly '4 months' that I had spent there. Just thinking about that place revolts me. I never want to be back there, never. It's just…I never though about it like that. But right now, I don't want to think about it. I have a prank war to win.

Maria didn't seem to me like a bad person…but it took me time to trust her. I've never trusted Ruby though; I didn't know how I managed to trust Maria, even after she told us what she was. It's probably because of the situation she was in when Sam found her, or probably the problems that she has. I just felt that mistrusting her would be unfair, cruel…and I was done with cruelty.

I shook my head and sighed. This was not the time to think about this. I just put my head on that prank, that simple, old prank that I know Jay will just fall into. I scoffed and fixed the collar of my shirt as I looked at myself in the mirror. Then I made my way to the garage, in which both Sam & Jay were. Sam was…showing her our tools, teaching her I guess.

I just walked passed them and leaned against the desk. I just picked my random topic to think about, my car, to keep her out of my head. I saw her look at me, she mouthed. "Seriously?" I shrugged, and she rolled her eyes.

She stood up, "I'll get some water. Sam, Dean, want anything?" We both shook our heads. "Okay then." She moved to the direct door. At the same moment she swung the door open, I thought the word _prank_; she immediately stepped back...directly beneath the bucket of old brake oil.

_Splash!_

I heard Sam gasp, but I pulled out my phone and adjusted the zoom, snapping the picture. I grinned and looked up from my screen to her shocked, greasy face. I just watched her facial expression flicker from shock, to anger, to disgust, but then….she was smug?

I frowned lightly as I straightened up…the wooden desk moved when I moved. I took a step forward, away from the desk and it moved again. It was like…oh no..." You did not…" I said, eyes wide as I looked at smug, oily Jay. She just smirked at me.

"Oh yes, she did." Sam said, laughing as he waved the familiar tube of super glue in his hand in front of my face. Déjà vu…yeah right, now I knew what they meant by that.

"Sam told me you wouldn't expect it because he's glued the beer to your hand once, so I thought 'Why not glue him to something this time?" She said innocently as she grabbed a towel and wiped her face. I was still starring at her, but this time, I was contemplating my next trick.

"Take your time, you have till we leave tomorrow; that, of course, if neither I nor Sam help you off that table." She grinned at me.

"Shit." I whispered to myself sourly as I struggled to move away from the desk. I had my hands held up, just in case. I wanted my hands free. I looked up to see no one was there. No way, they didn't just leave me down here glued to a fucking wooden table? "Damn it!" I exclaimed aloud.

I moved a bit, but it took effort to move the damn desk. "Guys, come one! Prank over, get me out of here!" I yelled aloud. I saw Maria peeking through the door which I had used to prank her, "I'll make you a deal. Declare my victory, and you're free." She smiled innocently.

"No fucking way." I said, emphasizing each word. She giggled, "That's what I thought, tata for now." She waved and left again. I sighed. Perfect, just perfect. But I wasn't going to let her get away with that. She'll pay, as soon as I get out of this fucking mess.

"Sam, drag your sorry ass down here and help me! Come on, you bitch!"

* * *

I couldn't deny that I was grateful to Sam for coming down there to help me, but yeah…he helped her though. So its no way in hell I'm sparing him…but lets keep Sam off for now. Let's stay concentrated on the small non-creative prank I have for the little troublemaker.

Okay, since her backpack is too precious to her, I'm doing a little twist and turn. I'll have it in an empty plastic bag and carry it out with me as I move the trash to trash cans outside. BUT, I won't throw it away; I'll hide it in the car's trunk beneath the cover with the tools. Sneak back to the house like nothing happened at all. It's too predictable to be predicted, plus from what she'll see in my mind, she'll I threw it away, which is exactly what I want her to think.

I waited till Sam and Maria went to their rooms to sleep before I pretended to be good boy and tell them I'll remove the trash. As soon as they shut there doors, I got into action. I ninja rolled to the couch and looked at around, eyes narrowed. I quickly stuffed her bag into the plastic bag and got up, whistling as I carried the rest of the trash casually. I admit it, I'm being stupid, but that's how you create the fun.

I put both trash bags into the cans and slung the one with Jay's bag over my shoulder. I snuck into the garage from the direct door to avoid waking them up. I grinned and hid the bag good with the tools. No one would check the tools but me in the morning.

I danced my way to the living room, but of course I had to trip over the coffee table. "Shit." I whispered as I got to my feet, brushing my shirt lightly. Maria's door knob moved and I quickly moved some bags over where her bag had been, hopefully she'll think it's beneath them.

Her head poked through the door, her eyes half opened. "Dean, are you okay? I heard a crash."

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine. I tripped over the coffee table." I said, idling my voice as much as possible.

"What were you doing anyways?" She asked, frowning lightly as she moved through the door.

"I was…reading a magazine!" I picked up a random magazine from the ground, too late to realize it was law school bullshit magazine stuff and so…She narrowed her eyes and focused on the cover, then she shook her head. "Yeah…good night, Dean." She went back to the guest room and closed the door after her. I waited for a couple of minutes in silence before I sighed in relief; that was close.

I went to the kitchen and checked the fridge, finding some fruits, gah. I don't eat healthy…no cheetos, no beer, no M&M's family pack…I sighed, good ol' Sam was the raid leader this time. I just grabbed the pack of crackers and helped myself. Thin thing lasted for a few minutes; I sighed and went back to my room. Time to get ready for the big day tomorrow; I just can't wait for my sweet victory.

* * *

_Mara's POV:_

I'm going crazy. I'm freaking out. Where the hell is it?

"Mara, come on! It's past dawn already!" Sam yelled from the living room.

"Wait a second! Will you?" I snapped back and sighed. Where was it? Where did I put it? I can't loose it, not at all, never. I stood there, thinking where else to look for it. I heard Sam's footsteps at the room's entrance, "What's wrong?"

"I just can't find my stuff." I said, trying to sound calm.

"You mean your backpack?"

"Yes! Have you seen it?" I turned to look at him.

"Didn't you place it on the couch with mine and Dean's duffels?" He asked.

I sighed, "I searched there too." I was on the verge of ripping my hair off my scalp. I've been traveling for 2 months and I've never lost a thing and when I'm staying at a constant place I lose my most valuable possession.

As I ranted in my head, I remembered something from last night. Dean…and then I saw his smirking face over Sam's shoulder. How the hell didn't I think about it? Of course, he must've hid it or something yesterday, but that was so lame.

"Dean Winchester!" I glared at him and Sam turned to the side, letting me make my way to Dean. "Where did you hide it? You'd better answer me right now."

"Hide what?" He said as chewed his gum annoyingly.

"Don't play dumb, Dean. I know you hid it."

Sam started, "Guys, that's really kid stuff. We're not children anymo-

"SHUT UP!" Both Dean & I yelled at him. He raised his palms and slowly made his way to the garage. I glared back at Dean, "Now, where is it?"

"What is it?" He titled his head.

"My bag, Dean! Ugh!"

"I threw it away."

"You threw what!"

"I threw your backpack away." He smirked lightly as I felt my face become hotter.

"How dare you?"

"Oh, it wasn't that daring. I just put it in a plastic bag and threw it away with the rest of the trash." I saw everything he did in his mind from last night. "Oh, and the garbage truck is long gone." He grinned at me.

"You're dean, Dean Winches.." but I was interrupted by a loud crash that I located from the garage. Apparently, Dean heard it too because he didn't make any silly comments. I looked up at him, "Where did that come from?" I whisper asked.

"The garage?" Dean said hesitantly, then his eyes widened. "Where's Sam?"

"The garage." But that was a fact. Both of us didn't hesitate on sprinting towards it, and I had arrived there first though. I noticed the reason of the loud crash; the tool shelves had fallen and tools were piled over each other. I scanned the pile until I noticed something….an arm. I tugged at Dean's sleeve and moved quickly towards the pile silently. When he saw it, we started removing the tools quickly.

I held Sam's hand, too shocked to speak, but something felt awkward about it. I leaned back, accidentally tugging on his hand. I fell backwards…and the hand was still in mine. I threw it away and shrieked silently, then I looked at it closely; it was a rubber hand. I looked at Dean who was utterly confused, "What does that mean?" I asked. "Where's Sam?"

A flash blinded my vision, "Just right behind you Mar. Man, I thought you both were smarter than that. Apparently, I was wrong." Sam laughed, leaning against the car, the camera still in his hands.

"Wait, this was a prank?" Both Dean & I asked at the same time.

"Ding Ding Ding, correct answer!" Sam was still laughing, and apparently he was trying to be funny. I huffed and started putting back the shelves in their place as Dean arranged the tools. Sam just laughed his ass off in the background.

I looked at Sam, "Bother to help?"

Sam looked at me and starting another booming fit of laughter, "If you both had seen your faces…"

"You're not funny, Sam."

"Aww, I'm not? I think I am." He grinned and leaned against the car's trunk; I rolled my eyes and helped Dean with the rearrangement and all.

After we were done, Dean shoved away a laughing Sam from the car's trunk, murmuring "bitch" silently, and opened it, started searching into it silently. I stood still behind him, curious. He straightened up and handed me a plastic bag, which he ripped open and revealed my back pack for me. I arched my brow at him and took the bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Truce?" He offered a handshake, gesturing back at Sam as he smirked evilly.

"Truce." I grinned and shook his hand.

The three of us finally got into the car after checking we had everything. I double checked everything that was in my bag and is still there. I sighed in relief; he hadn't played around with the stuff in it, wise Dean. After making sure everything was ready, we drove out of the garage, saying good bye to Sam's little house and to Minnesota.

And I never knew what I was getting myself into, but did I care?

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter? Hope you liked it people, really. As I said, it's just a filler chapter, with some information lying here and there. Let me clear up a few points so you people won't be confused:**

**1. In the story, Sam's 25 & Dean's 29…One less year won't make that great of a difference, right? And Mara's almost eight, BUT she looks physically and mentally 20-21. Well, I am not an expert in hybrid anatomy. xD**

**2. In Sam's flashback, Sam sends Lilith back to hell, he doesn't actually kill her.**

**I just want you guys to pay attention as you read; even the smallest details can change everything. Tell me what you think and review. Special thanks to **_**Dark-Supernatural-Angel **_**for the reviews and for the tips. Hopefully, I'll get more reviews this time. I'll try to update faster, love you. Review...**


	5. Ch4 Disappearance

**A/N: Okay, this is the real deal. The hunt begins. I've done dome research on folklore and stuff, and actually found a couple of things. I added my own little touches to add some details to the story, I hope you like it. I'll try to make my chapters longer, and I'll be as creative as possible. But give me some credit, schools and stuff rot my mind x_x Anyways, I'll start writing now, sorry for the ranting. xD**

**P.S: The VD aspect won't be as direct as the SPN, though it will be present.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Mara, until now.**

* * *

_Chapter Four:_

_Dean's POV:_

I glanced to Sam who sat asleep in the passenger's seat beside me. I chuckled and resisted the urge to put that spoon in his mouth again. I looked back at the back seat through the rearview mirror, where Jay was curled into a tight ball; her head leaned against the window as she slept.

I looked forward at the horizon, where the first signs of a new day were appearing. I didn't really pay attention to the signs so I didn't know where we were, I just drove. I was thinking…yes I was thinking. I was thinking about Hell. I was thinking about what happened to Sam when I left. I was thinking about what we are going to do when we arrive to Virginia. My mind was so messed up right now.

I pulled over at the side of the road, and stared out of the window. Outside were clear plains, so I guessed that we were probably in Nebraska or something. I got out and walked to the front of the car, leaning against it. I sighed and looked up at the sky, shoving my hands into my jacket's pockets.

I heard the passenger door open, Sam was awake.

"Ah…Good morning, Dean." He said and came forward towards me, stretching his neck. He frowned lightly, and nudged my arm. "Dean? Hello…You okay, man?"

I looked at him and shook my head, "Yeah, yeah."

"Liar, don't lie to me Dean. Something is wrong. You look like you've been…thinking about something." He stated as he moved to the trunk. I heard glass clunking against each other. Good ol' Sam, breakfast beer. I sighed and shook my head, "You don't seem curious about how it was…down there."

He handed me the bottle, "Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about Hell, and I ain't pushing it." He had said as he leaned against the car beside me, opening his bottle. I opened mine, "Cheers to that" I said, and we tipped the bottles together. Both of us drank from it and stood there.

There was a moment of silence. I knew I needed to talk about it…because I can't keep it a secret for long. He has to know. "It wasn't four months, you know."

"What?" He seemed surprised as he turned and looked at me.

"It was four months up here but down there…I don't know; time is different. It was more like forty years." I said, frowning deeply. The worst forty years of my lifetime.

"My God…" I heard his mortified whisper.

"They sliced and…carved and…tore me in ways that you can never…" I took a deep breath as I recalled the memories, the pain. "Until there was nothing left…and then suddenly, I would be whole again, like magic. Then it would start all over again. And Alistair," I closed my eyes, calming myself, "at the end of every day, everyone…He would come over, and make me an offer."

I sucked in a raspy breath from the cold air, and watched the air in front of me. Sam waited, he was patient. He didn't stress over my delay. I had to find words…I had to say it right, "It was…to take me off the rack, if I put souls on, if I started the torture. And everyday I'd told him to stick it with the sun don't shine." I chuckled darkly.

I hadn't noticed that Sam was on his feet now, standing in front of me, studying my face. I kept my face down as I went on, "For thirty years I'd told him…But then I couldn't do it anymore Sammy…I couldn't." My eyes stung...My voice cracked…But I had to let it out.

"And I got off that rack…I got right off it…And I started ripping them apart." I heard Sam's silent intake of breath. I blinked as I felt my vision go blurry, and felt the warm drops slide down my cheeks slowly. "I lost count of how many souls…The things that I did to them…" I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder; I just kept my face down.

"Dean…Dean…you have held yourself for thirty years…that's longer than anyone would've." He said…soothing me. I came to realize that I was crying, sobbing silently, as I had heard the echoes of their screams in my ears. I could see their pained, agonized faces as they looked at me, one question written on their faces…_Why?_

I shook my head at his words, and wiped the tears from my face, sniffling. "How I feel…inside me…I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." And I just couldn't hold back anymore. I let the tears flow freely. I let the silent sobs out.

"Dean...Dean, look at me." Sam said as he lifted my face to meet his, "It's not your fault. If it were me, I'd have given up in the first few days. You're strong, stronger than me, stronger than Dad. Don't let a memory of what happened torture you; learn that from me."

I nodded slowly, "Thanks man." I wiped my palm over my face again, and smiled at him. "Sorry…I sounded pathetic."

"No way, Dean. It's okay, you kinda needed it." He said, smiling and patted me on the back.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I smiled a bit and shoved him away lightly. He rolled his eyes and smacked the back of my head. Yeah…our brotherhood is deep. I grabbed his arm and twisted it lightly behind his back, kneeling down to set my bottle on the ground. He laughed, "That all you got, Dean?"

He slipped beneath my grip and twisted my own arm behind my back, I grinned. "You're getting better, Sammy."

"I've always been better." He said, letting go of my arm, I punched his playfully and picked up my bottle. He rolled his eyes and went back inside the car, searching for something. Then he got out and looked at me alert, "Where's Mara?"

I frowned, "I don't know. She was asleep in there." I gestured to the car. "She couldn't just leave."

"Of course, I can't do that." I heard her say behind me and I turned quickly. She was smiling.

"Where were you? How did you leave?" Sam said, pacing towards her.

She shrugged lightly, "You guys were talking about something…It seemed private, so I left." She smiled at me and turned to look at Sam.

"How did you leave? How didn't we notice you?" He asked.

"Sam…I opened the door and left, just like that." She tapped her forehead. "Gifted, remember."

"Yeah, you said something about creating illusions and stuff." I said, recalling her saying that once.

"Exactly." She nodded. "See, even Dean remembers." I nodded proudly…

"Hey!" I frowned at her and she laughed as she shook her head. I rolled my eyes. "But you said it made you weaker." I eyed her skeptically. Sam frowned and looked down at her as she was shifting her weight uncomfortably.

"Mara, are you okay?" Sam asked, putting his hand on her shoulders.

"I'm fine, Sam." She said, rolling her eyes and shrugging his hands off her shoulders. She walked over to the car. Sam looked at me and shook his head, I shrugged. If she says she's fine, then she's fine. Though, I have to admit that I'm worried about her too. She spread the map on the car's trunk, "We're here." She placed her finger on…

"Sarpy County?" Sam said, and then he looked at me, "Man, what speed we're you driving at?"

"You don't wanna know" I grinned and he shrugged.

"I went to a motel, somewhere close to Bellevue." Mara said, tracing her finger over the map towards Bellevue, "And I have some news; I think you guys would be interested in it." She folded the map and looked at both of us.

"Well?" I said eager for the info. Sam elbowed me. I stepped on his foot; this could be our big comeback.

"There has been a disappearance in Bellevue, by the Fontenelle Forest, last night." She said.

"That sounds normal to me, maybe whoever that was, they're just lost." I said, shrugging.

"No, it's not normal. I asked around, there are disappearances happening 3 days, every 2 months this year…and all the people who disappeared are children under 8." She exhaled heavily.

Sam looked at me, "Yeah, that's not normal at all. We gotta check that."

I smirked, "Hell yeah." I quickly climbed into the driver's seat and turned up the music; Sam and Mara got in and I sped down the road as fast as I can to Bellevue.

* * *

_Mara's POV:_

Dean threw my key towards me and I caught it. "We start searching tomorrow." He yelled as he got into his and Sam's room. I rolled my eyes and got into mine. So we went back to the motel I visited earlier and checked in for 3 days. As Dean had said though, we'll start digging around tomorrow.

I put my backpack on the chair and fell onto the old motel sheets, closing my eyes, I needed some rest. All of us did. I drifted slowly to sleep.

I woke up and looked around at the old alarm clock on the night stand, 9:45 PM. Hell, I slept a lot. I shook my head and dragged myself to the bathroom, splashing my face a couple of times before deciding on taking a shower.

After I was done with the shower and with washing my clothes, I figured that a walk around town wouldn't be bad, might pick up something. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Sam closing their room's door, his laptop bag in hand. "Sam!" I said, smiling.

He turned and walked towards me smiling, "Hey Mara. What are you doing awake?"

"Ah, I slept when we arrived. Just woke up." I laughed lightly then looked at him. "Where to?"

"Any diner around, was gonna try to pick up any kind of signal I could to do some research. Wanna come?" He said as he started walking, looking back at me. I started walking by his side at a quick pace in the beginning to catch up with him before we both slowed down. We walked silently, our teeth chattering and our feet moving were the only sounds we heard…he heard. I tried as much as I can to block out thoughts, heartbeats, movements, everything. Peace and quiet wasn't too much to ask for, right?

We found a small diner and we quickly entered it, sighing in relief at the warmth we felt as soon as we entered. I looked up at him and he was grin down at me, I laughed lightly and moved to the window-table, sitting down. He sat in the seat opposite of mine and pulled out his laptop, "Ah, okay…what exactly are we researching?" He asked.

"Disappearance of Rosalia Walch." I said, recalling the name I read earlier. He tilted his head and typed it in anyways.

"Aha…here it is…Rosalia Walch, 7 years old, disappears on the night of November 15th. Walker mentions seeing a shadow kidnapping her to Fontenelle Forest. After 911 arrived and they scanned the forest, they only found her necklace." He quoted as he sat back on the backrest. "That's a start."

I tilted my head as I thought. "Search on previous attacks…two months ago."

"Okay…" He said and starting typing in, murmuring as he did, "Disappearances in Bellevue on September." He pressed enter and leaned in, reading. I stood and peeked over the laptop's screen; he turned it to show me. I scanned the screen, "Elliot Counter…check that one."

He clicked at it and I started reading the article, "Elliot Counter, 8 years old, lost in Fontenelle Forest on a family camping trip on the night of September 15th. Mother says she heard him yell for help. After the forest was scanned for days, nothing had been found." I looked back at Sam as he opened another article,

"Margaret Linion, 3 years old, disappears at the night of September 16th. Brother stated that he found the door of the house opened and he trailed after her to the entrance of Fontonelle Forest, then he called 911. After multiple scans, including Elliot Counter's search, nothing had yet been found."

And Another Article,

"Another tragic disappearance in Bellevue. Layla Young, age of 5, disappears after wandering off from a school field trip group. A student says that they had seen her walk into Fontonelle Forest but after searches, neither she nor other children have been found."

Sam looked at me, still reading articles…."It's happening every 4 years…since 2002"

"Every leap year…" I whispered and frowned. Why since 2002?

"Every 2 months, 3 nights of the same date…1 child disappears into Fontenelle Forest and is never back." He said looking up at me. I sat beside him, sighing as I thought about it. "You're the expert with the legends, what could it be?" I said, looking at him.

"Well…I know as much as you do, so let's do some research on folklore in this town." Sam said as he closed the laptop screen, placing it back into his bag. I nodded slowly and rose up to my feet. We exited the diner together and stood in the middle of the pavement, looking around.

"Any idea on where we could find an old library?" He said, probably talking to himself. I scanned the narrow street, spotted a library just a few feet away. I tugged at Sam's sleeve, "There." He looked towards where I gestured and nodded before he started walking again. I walked beside him silently…but there was something wrong. I looked backward once, twice…

"Are you okay?" I looked up quickly; Sam's face was fixed on mine. I frowned a bit and nodded. He tilted his head slightly and pulled the door open, smiling at me sheepishly. I laughed lightly and went through the door, him coming after me.

"Go talk to the librarian." I said, "I'll take a look around."

"Take care." He said.

"It's a local Library, the worst that could happen is a book cabinet falling on me, and you know it wouldn't even bruise." I stated matter-of-factly.

"That's not funny." He lifted his brows. I rolled my eyes as he turned and started talking to the old librarian. I looked through the old shelves, reading titles of books. What was this, a legend Wikipedia? All books here are about witches, demons, legends…all literature arts though, but who knows what's true and what isn't?

_Help Us._

I frowned and turned around quickly. I looked sideways, trying to find the source of the whisper. _Help us, please!_My breathing hitched as I turned around nervously. I looked beneath the shelves and tables. Nothing….I stood silently…

_You can save us! Please, help us!_

That wasn't one person…it wasn't even an adult; the voice belonged to a bunch of children. My eyes widened.

_Please, don't let her hurt us! Please!_

Their voices were silenced by a screech; I gasped and squeezed my palms against my ears. A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped forward lightly, turning around. Sam was staring at me, his expression skeptical. I let my hands fall to my side slowly and I blinked a couple of times.

"Mara, seriously, are you okay?" Sam asked again.

"Yes, Sam. I'm perfectly fine." I said hesitantly, looking around.

"I got a few books; we could read them later. Let's just go back, it's almost one."

"In the morning?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded lightly as we exited the library, walking on the pavement.

This time, the walk was silent. No rush, no voices, everyone was asleep in their houses. I heard something, though…a small fluttery heartbeat. Not like mine, like normal fluttery, child-like fluttery. I looked across the street and I saw a little girl. She was looking at me with wide blue eyes. "Help us, please." She whispered. I stopped and stared at her, but she faded away, like she was never there.

"Mara!" Sam shook my shoulder lightly, I looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw something." I said, and blinked again, shaking my head.

"Well, what is it?" He said, literally dragging me as I moved my legs stiffly.

"I'm sure it's nothing, I just need some rest." I said, but I didn't know if it was him I was trying to convince or myself.

We stopped again, and I looked around to realize that I was in front of my room. I got out my key and looked up at Sam who was looking at me. "I'm fine, Sam. Maybe I'm hallucinating or something like that…"

"You need blood, don't you?" Sam sighed.

"I guess." I frowned and unlocked my door, "Look, let's not talk about that today. We have tomorrow, but now, seriously let's get some rest."

He shrugged and kissed my forehead, just like always. "Night, Mara." Then he left, pacing to his room and locking his door. I entered mine, and locked the door as well. But I was in no mood for sleeping. I just stood by the window, staring out at it as I watched the rain start to fall, one drop after the other.

Then I saw the little girl again, but her face was frightened. Her blonde waist-long hair had streaks of red, blood. Her face and clothes were smudged with mud. She screamed at me, "Please, you have to help us! You're the only one that can save us! Please!"

I didn't hesitate for any other thought. I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the motel room. I looked around as I stood in the middle of the road, soaked now from the rain. Cold air brushed my face and I looked to the direction it blew, the little girl was standing there. "From here, please follow me! Please help us!"

Then it was like she disappeared and reappeared, cold winds blowing with every movement. I followed her, not thinking of what I was doing but the wheels in my head started working again. Attacks…every 2 months in three special days; the 15th, the 16th, and the 17th. If it was a pattern, which I was one hundred percent sure of right now, then another disappearance will happen tonight. I wouldn't let another child disappear, not when they asked me for help.

I was in front of Fontonelle Forest now, probably in it because I was surrounded by trees. I looked down at the little girl; she touched my hand lightly…it was warm, like she was alive, but I knew she was a spirit…a lost soul, trapped here. That's what Sam had told me; when a person dies violently, their spirit stays here, to fulfill something.

"Please, don't tell her you are here. You have to help us." She said, looking at me, her eyes wide. I was speechless, but I held her hand and nodded. She started walking quietly, getting us deeper and deeper into the forest. She stopped and kneeled down, holding up a baseball cap for me, "Can you save him?" She asked. "Please, save him if you can. Please make it stop."

"I will, I'll try." I whispered, and then I heard a sudden cry. Suddenly, the small girl wasn't beside me anymore, but she was in a tree, a few feet ahead. She looked back at me and whispered, "Please come."

I was beside her in a second. She pointed ahead, and I looked where she had pointed. I had to cover my mouth to prevent my choked scream. Oh God….

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

I blinked a bit and looked up at the ceiling, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light. I reached and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I sat up. I looked beside me; Dean was still sleeping on his bed. I shook my head as I got off the bed before shoving him lightly. "Wake up, Dean…"

"What? Let me sleep." He groaned as he rolled away, pulling the pillow over his head. I removed the pillow as I glanced at the clock, 10:34 AM. "Dean, you've been sleeping for twelve hours; that's a lot, seriously dude."

"Oh come on, I've been dreaming of this." He sighed, and I hit him lightly. "Okay, okay, I'm up." He literally 'stomped' to the bathroom. I shook my head and laughed. Of course and as always, I'll be arranging the room while he takes his 10 minute nap in the bathroom.

"Sammy, you'd make some cash if you were a nanny." Dean laughed as he exited the bathroom.

"Hilarious, Dean. Really." I rolled my eyes and snatched the towel from him.

"I'll go get us something to eat." He said. Dean always puts his stomach first. I laughed and washed my face, wiping away the sleep marks of my face. I brushed my teeth and I was finished when I heard Dean yell, "Sam, Mara ain't in her room!"

"What?" I exclaimed as I dried my face and threw the towel on the bed. I quickly grabbed my jeans and shirt as I started getting dressed, "What do you mean she's not in her room."

"What you heard, the window and the door were open. The room is one hell of a mess, but no one's in there. I looked around the whole place, no one has seen her." He said.

"Where could she be, then?" I exclaimed as I put on my jacket. Dean shrugged.

"Well, all I know is that we're definitely going to search for her." I said defiantly as I slammed the door behind me.

I sat on the bed tiredly, throwing my wet jacket and the flashlight on the ground. Dean and I have been searching the whole day, but we hadn't found any sign of Mara anywhere. Dean came through the door after me, collapsing on the bed after slamming the door shut.

"We still have to search." I said, swallowing. It was 6:30 PM now; we had been searching for a long time.

"No way, Sam. No way, we're searching again." Dean sighed, huffing.

Before I could answer him in any way, someone banged on the door. I got up and opened it; exclaimed, "Mara! Where the hell have you been?"

She gasped and shivered as she was covered in rain and mud. Her face was tearful as the tears on her face mingled with the rain she was covered in.

"I know what's going on, I've seen it."

* * *

**A/N: SORRY! For the very long delay. I've been working my ass off these past 2 weeks. Sorry again. Please review, I mean, I haven't written all of this for nothing. Pretty please :3? PM me on any suggestions for the story. Thanks to _Dark-Supernatural-Angel _for Beta-ing the chapter. She didn't take long. I'll try to update faster, promise, don't forget to review.**


	6. Ch5 On Chicken Legs

**A/N: Okay, here's the new chapter and the legend and the hunt and all. I need you to tell me what you think when you're done, because this is the first time I've wrote something like this. So please inspire me. I need it…and I'd ask you guys' permission for some slow updates if I can't update weekly, because mid-term exams are approaching and most of them are 50% of my final mark, so I'll be very busy these next few weeks. But I'll update whenever I can though.**

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

_Sam's POV:_

I wrapped the blanket around Mara's shivering body and rubbed her back and shoulders, frowning as I looked over her head at Dean. He shook his head and sighed…what the hell could she have seen? I led her to the couch and both of us sat down. She looked forward, distant, just like the first time I saw her. Dean nudged my shoulder, and I grimaced at him.

"What did you see, Mara?" I asked her, and she closed her eyes like she was waiting for the question. She frowned and looked at me, her expression reluctant.

"The children…. She...it took the children and…ate them, like ate them, alive" She covered her face and shook her head. I frowned, but she went on, her voice calmer now, "That creature, I'm sure another child will disappear tonight. We have to find it, quick."

I was amazed; she was so determined to find that thing, but the problem is, neither Dean nor I knew what we're dealing with here. I watched silently from the couch as she grabbed the books I had gotten yesterday and she sat beside me again. She started reading their names again, going through the index or something. She was talking as she read, "A little girl's spirit led me there."

"How'd you trust her?" Dean said, leaned against the couch behind both of us.

She looked back at him, "I…I just did." then she returned her gaze to the book.

"How could you be sure that wasn't a trap? What if you had gotten hurt, Mara?" I asked, frowning.

"If it were, would you expect me to be here in one piece? I'm okay, perfectly unharmed." She glared at me lightly and returned to the book. "Here…that's it." She murmured as she looked over a couple of pages.

"Mara, can you please explain what happened, in detail please?" I looked at her defiantly, because that weird attitude of hers was getting on my nerves. She could at least tell us what happened.

She sighed, "Yeah…I'm sorry." She set the book aside and looked up at me, biting her lip. "Well, when we were at the library yesterday-"

"Library?" Dean asked, looking at both of us curiously.

"Where'd you think I got the books from, Dean?" I asked him, lifting both brows. "And I'd told you that Mara and I went to the library, you know, to research? While you were asleep."

"Ah…yeah. Doing homework, well, glad I missed it." He smirked smugly.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Jerk."

"Bitch." He said, still smiling sweetly.

"Ahem."

Mara was practically glaring at us, her brow raised. I nodded; mouthing 'Sorry' and she rolled her eyes. "When we were at the library, I heard something, like children, calling for help. But there was this voice that stood out amongst them. When we were walking back to the motel, when I stopped, I'd seen a little girl; a spirit of a little girl." She blinked lightly and looked at me, "How come you didn't see it? I mean, I saw it, but you didn't."

"Maybe she only wants you to see her." Dean said, nodding thoughtfully. "But why you? Why not show anyone else?"

"I don't know, okay?" She said desperately, shaking her head. "Anyways…when I saw her, she was asking for help. Not for her, but for _them,_ the other children I guess, or the other children's spirits. I don't know." She sighed and looked down. I stayed silent, waiting for her to go on. I glanced at Dean who was scratching the back of his head, looking around bored. I glared at him and he shrugged innocently.

"So when you left to your room, I saw her again. She was out, standing in the rain, just in the middle of the road. She said that I was the only one who could save them, the only one. I just didn't really think after that, I just followed her into the forest. There was a little boy lost in there, 5 or 6…I don't know…" She sighed and looked down, massaging her temple as she frowned.

"Whatever lives in that forest…it's definitely a spirit. It's feeding off children's life flesh; that's what I'm absolutely sure of, because that's what I saw." She said and looked at me. I looked down at the book on her lap and reached for it, looking at the page that she had settled on. I read the title and almost face-palmed myself; of course! That was it!

"Of course! How didn't I think about it?" I exclaimed as I got up quickly and got Dad's journal from the desk. I flipped through the pages quickly, looking for that legend. And I finally stopped, "Here it is, the Baba Raga; the name is Bulgarian, Dean, so no comments please." I walked over to Dean and showed him the page, reading aloud. "She's an old witch who used children as a source for her powers. The legend says that she lives in a house that stands on chicken legs, and that it's where her power is stored…." I read a few more lines and looked up at Mara "exactly like you said." But she was busy reading the book, and her expression was…

"It's my fault." She murmured and sighed, shaking her head. I left the journal in Dean's hand and knelt beside her,

"What do you mean 'It's your fault'? What did you even do? Live? Come one Mara, this doesn't make sense."

"Yes." She said and looked at me.

"See, even you agree with me. Th-"

"No, I mean 'Yes' what I did is live." She said and turned the book to me, showing me the page that she had been reading as she went on. "The lore says that there was a girl that with her birth, the killings started. She was called Valissite. She wasn't normal like the others, by the time she was 8 years old, her body and mind were of an 18 or a 19 year old. The town folks said that she was the witch, and that she could change forms; they blamed her for the disappearances of the children. But one day she went into the forest and neither she nor the other disappearing children came back."

"But what does that even have to do with you, Mara?" Dean asked. I looked up at her from the book, and her expression was about hesitant.

"Well…I didn't tell you this but…technically…I'm almost 8." She said and frowned, looking down immediately, "Valissite must be like me…and if so, then it's my fault this all started again." She murmured that last part.

"Wait, wait, wait….when's your birthday?" Dean asked quickly and I looked at him; he was as perplexed as I was.

"2nd of January…2001" She whispered, and I wouldn't have heard that last part if I wasn't kneeling beside her.

"Woah! 2001? Really?" Dean exclaimed and I turned, glaring at him and mouthing 'You're not helping' But he shrugged.

"Yeah…" She kept looking down but I looked at her, "Mara look at me."

She lifted her face slowly, and I could see her eyes pooling up already, "Look, it's not your fault you are what you are. And believe me, I am not mad that you hadn't told us; I mean, we all have our own secrets that we'd prefer not to share until we're ready. And neither is Dean, by the way, that's just him going into shock." I said, smiling lightly and whispered, "He'll need some food to get out of the shocked phase."

That got her to laugh and she smiled at me gratefully, "Thanks, Sam…" but then her expression darkened, "But right now, we have to figure out how to kill that spirit or something."

"Well, to do that…it's either salt the bones and burn 'em or find the item that ties it here." I said, frowning as well. Maybe this was going to be difficult.

"Wait, Sam…you said something about a hut on chicken legs…" Dean said as he walked over to the closet, where our duffels were.

"Yeah, her cottage and her power warehouse, why?"

"Because that's exactly what we have to burn." Dean said as he threw both duffels on the beds and looked at me seriously.

"But, how are we going to find that cottage, we have no idea where it might be located."

"No wait," Mara said as she stood up, moved towards the window slowly, "I think I do."

_Mara's POV:_

She was staring at me, out of the window. I blinked and stood up "No wait, I think I do." I lifted the window sill open and felt the cold breeze brush my face again, inward. I turned back and looked down, and she was staring at me again, "Are you going to help us?" The little spirit asked.

"Mara, what is it?" Sam asked as he moved towards me, but the girl stepped back. I looked at Sam, "No Sam, stay where you are, don't move." He stopped and tilted his head curiously. I looked down at the little girl, "Yes, I will…but I'm going to need your help."

"Who are you talking to?" Dean practically yelled, when he was just across the room. Instantly, the girl was behind me, shaking. I didn't get it…she was a spirit…but I glared at Dean anyways "Dean, shut up, will you?"

"Geez, okay. Chillax…" He said as he slumped down onto the bed. Sam was still eyeing me curiously. I shrugged and knelt down, so I was face to face with her. "It's okay, no one would hurt you."

She nodded slowly, "I will help you." She said.

"Well, I need you to lead me to the cottage." I said.

"The cottage?" She said, her eyes widening in fear. I took in her reaction and knew Dean was right. I nodded, "But don't worry," I murmured to her soothingly, "I won't let anything hurt you." She nodded again.

"I need another thing though….I need you to show yourself to Sam and Dean…"

She shrunk back a bit. "They will hurt me, just like the other men did."

I frowned and shook my head, "No, no they won't hurt you…Trust me on this."

I heard Sam gasp behind me and looked back, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at where the little girl stood…or maybe he was looking at the little girl. Even Dean was sitting up straight now, all curious. "What's your name?" Sam asked. And it was now that I realized that I never asked about her name.

"Valissite." She murmured.

"You're Valissite?" Dean asked and she nodded slowly, hiding her face behind my shoulder.

"Yes, they thought that I hurt those children. But I didn't, it was the old lady. They told me to stop it, to set them all free, but when I got lost in the forest, I found the little cottage. It looked funny; it was on base of chicken legs. The old lady couldn't hurt me, because I was stronger, physically. Her servant animals and I…we pushed her into her boiling pot…"

"Servant animals…the cat, the dog, the bird and the snake…"Sam said, recalling what he had read, "But how'd you die, if you had killed her?"

"Yes, these are my friends, and she haunted me…I didn't get the chance to leave the forest. But I was able to escape the cottage. She locks our spirits in it."

"But why did that thing do that anyways?" Dean asked, now standing beside Sam.

"People said that the witch ate away little children in exchange for knowledge to the travelers. Each question that she had answered would've aged her a year. But anyone who asked about the servants would die, for she was very secretive about them." Valissite said, "Mama told me these stories when I was young, so I wouldn't go into the forest. But I wasn't normal, no one believed me." She looked at me sadly, "and I'm in a child's spirit forever."

"I'm sorry, Valissite; we'll help you…" I looked back at Sam and Dean for back up, and both of them nodded quickly. I glanced at the clock…it was 11:30 PM…Oh my… "We don't have much time…I guess...We have to get ready, now…"

"Finally!" Dean grinned and put on his jacket again. Sam put on his slowly, and I went back to my room, Valissite walking…or rather gliding after me. The room was a damn mess, because I'd left the window open. "Damn it…" I moved towards my bed and grabbed my jacket, putting it on slowly and leaving the room, locking the door.

"Where are you going, Mara?" Sam asked as he walked towards me, I frowned. "I'm coming with you, Sam."

"No, you're staying here." He said, reaching for my door knob. I stood in front of him. "You heard what Valissite said; I'm the only one who can face her, like she did."

"No, you can get hurt…and it's not your job."

"It's my fault this is happening, and don't say it wasn't because it is."

"You're staying here." He said, looking down at me defiantly.

"No, I'm not. I'm coming and I'm going to help you." I said, glaring up at him.

"She's the only who can help." I heard Valissite murmur behind me; Sam looked at her too and sighed. He started walking again and I followed him towards the Impala, where Dean stood at the trunk. I heard him murmur, "Rock salt, shot guns, gasoline, rock salt bullets, lighter…Yep, we're set and ready to go." He said as he slammed the trunk shut. I nodded slowly and we got into the car, as Valissite sat beside me in the back seat.

* * *

Dean parked the car at the forest's entrance and we got out. Sam and Dean fumbled in the trunk as Valissite glued herself to my side. Sam tapped my shoulder and I looked back at him, smiling slightly. He just shook his head and handed me a flashlight, "Keep that with you."

I nodded silently and looked down at Valissite when Dean nodded, "Your turn, Valissite, lead us like you led me before." She looked up at me and nodded, starting her slow walk into the forest, her hand never leaving mine. I heard Dean and Sam's footsteps after me as we searched first for any sign of children wandering around, and then we kept getting deeper into the forest…the moonlight slowly disappeared above us.

Valissite halted before a few bushes and moved back behind me. I looked back at Dean and Sam, who both nodded at me. I looked through the bushes, and the ugly cottage stood before me. I didn't contain my gasp, and neither did the boys. I looked back at both of them, "We have to find a way into that cottage."

Dean looked around, "Well, that seems easy. Nothing's here, let's move already." But I heard something and pushed them back behind the bushes. I shushed both of them as I kept looking between the leaves. The old lady figure walked back to the house, dragging something…or someone…I gasped…How? We checked? There wasn't anyone!

But I didn't stay back, I got up and right in front of that thing. She stopped and looked up at me, smiling wickedly with bloody teeth, "Well, hello my child. Are you here to offer me another meal?"

I was far too angry to reply; I didn't even consider the strength a spirit might have…and all of the sudden I was crashing against a tree with so much force it knocked the breath out of me. I hoped neither of them moved; I hoped Valissite kept them back. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my hair being tugged at, my whole body being dragged away. I slowed down my breathing and hoped I could put up the act right.

_Sam's POV:_

"We should have never agreed on making her bait…" I murmured angrily as Dean and I tried to find a way into the house. Valissite had succeeded in keeping us back, according to our plan. And we didn't want to hurt her when we barely have been trusted by her. Nothing is worse than a child's angry spirit, moreover the spirit being a hybrid's.

"It was the only way to get her in there, be practical and stop sulking. I'm sure she's fine," Dean nudged me with the rifle as we walked, whisper-shouting. I glared back at him, "We'd be sure that she was fine if she had done her part of –her and your- plan, which is getting us inside. But apparently, something went wrong!" I whisper-shouted back at him.

"Hey!" We heard a whisper and looked up; Mara was glaring down at us. "Stop bickering like an old married couple and come up here." She whispered, looking back as she got back in again. I looked at Dean who was smirking at me as he started climbing the uneven wall of the house. I followed him silently.

Both of us looked around as we landed into the dark room. It was pitch dark, no light at all, but light flickered at both of our faces, and back at Mara, who was holding the flashlight. "Sorry, I was a bit late." She said.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I frowned, looking around and then back at her.

"Well, I managed to dodge a few bites…and this buddy over here helped me…" She knelt down and petted an invisible figure, "You can't see them though. You see, after that thing killed Valissite it came back for its animals, and these are their spirits. They're just as locked up as those children here, and that's why they're helping me." She looked up at me, her expression barely visible through the darkness. Our heads snapped towards the door, supposedly the door, when we heard a click and a silent smug chuckle, "And that lock just failed on holding up against the almighty Dean Winchester, just like the others."

I noticed Mara shake her head as she stood up and moved towards the door with me, which Dean had unlocked. We exited, and I noticed that we were standing in some kind of a hallway. I heard Mara gasp, and I found her looking through the bars of the other doors. The doors were lined with salt; that old witch was smart. I guessed that she had the children's spirit locked in those rooms, all lined with salt.

"Just set any room on fire and let's get this over with." Dean said as he swung the duffel off his shoulder. Mara looked at us and bit her lip, "Yeah, that's what I just discovered. We have to burn her living room, if that's it. Her power is all centered there."

"How'd you know?" I said as I frowned.

"Well, when she dragged me across the house, the power itself changed. Like the amount of EMF." She mumbled.

"And you felt it?" I asked, lifting both brows, and she nodded slowly. I figured I'd ask her about that later, since we had to get this done. "Okay then, let's burn the house's heart."

The three of us moved through the hallways, turning here and there. It was like a huge endless maze, with no exit, but we were following Mara's lead, on hopes that we'd get there. I could see light ahead…but Mara stopped a few feet from it, looking back at us, then back at the door. She took a deep breath and peeked through the door; she moved into the room slowly, looking around.

"Sam, Dean! She's not here, come on!" She whispered and we both followed her, setting the duffels on the ground. Mara and I grabbed the salt containers and we started throwing it everywhere…I was slightly amazed though. This room was different, more elegant. Dean splashed gasoline everywhere, but I noticed a dark figure behind him. "Dean, duck!" I yelled as I raised my rifle, shooting at the spirit. It dissolved into the air…

"Come on! Set it on fire and let's leave." Dean said as he started stroking the match against the wall until it ignited. He threw it at the farthest couch and the fire started spreading quickly. I picked up the bag and we started racing to the door.

"Mara!" I heard Dean yell and looked back, to find Mara still in the house, held back by fire that blocked the door. She looked at me in shock and yelled, "I'll get out from the window!" Then she disappeared into the house before I could stop her. I looked at Dean, eyes wide, and his expression mimicked mine.

_Mara's POV:_

I ran through the hallways, unlocking and moving the salt away from all the doors. I admit I slowed down on purpose to get the spirits in this place free. I could feel the spirits' power fleeing, running out of the house. I laughed lightly when I saw them disappear and looked around, double checking for any locked door. I scanned the familiar row of doors until I found the one that I was in. I got in; feeling the heat of the scorching fire at my back, but something grabbed my wrist, digging its nails into my wrist. I winced and looked back at the ugly figure of the Baba Raga, which was burning now. She wasn't letting go of my wrist, and it was already burning in pain.

I tried desperately to pry her fingers off my wrist as watched the fire snaking around the room, almost blocking the window, which was shut for some reason. Even with my strength, even though, I was a half vampire…I couldn't get her to let go. Suddenly, I heard the familiar bark and saw the dog jump at the old lady. I fell back as she let go of my wrist and watched both of the spirits burn into the ground. I looked around and saw the rest of the animal spirits burn into the wall as well.

I shook my head and got up to my feet, trying to open the window desperately. I got the flashlight from my pocket and started hitting the glass until it cracked. I took a few steps back as the fire started burning at the window's base. I just ran ahead and leaped through window, feeling a few glass shards embed into my arms as I shielded my face.

I fell onto the hard ground, rolling a few times before my body settled face-down. I gasped and opened my eyes, propping myself up on the elbows, watching the cottage burn and slowly dissolve. My breathing was labored as I laid myself onto my back, looking up at the canopy of green leaves, lightened at the edges by the beams of a new day. I slowed down my breathing and closed my eyes.

"Mara!" I heard quick footsteps run towards me and I recognized Sam and Dean's voices. I opened my eyes and sat up; looking at both of them, who were right beside me, kneeling down, and both looked like they saw a ghost.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You sure bout that? Cause hell, I saw you jump outta that window!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah I did…" I said as I brushed the little glass shards from my arms, trying to remove them gently, so I wouldn't hurt myself.

"What's that?" Sam exclaimed as he took hold of my wrist gently, turning it around a bit. I frowned and locked my jaw…because it hurt a bit. "The old hag wanted me in there, to stay in there."

Sam sighed heavily and stood up, offering me a hand. "Come on, let's just leave. I miss the light all of the sudden." I laughed a bit and took his hand, standing up. The three of us started walking back, following an M&M trail that Dean had made in case we got lost; I guess he didn't trust Valissite that much.

I wondered where Valissite was now…was she free to leave, like the other children? Did she stay in a child's spirit? I didn't know, but I could've sworn I saw a young lady with braided blonde hair smile at me before disappearing. I smiled at the sight, maybe she's finally resting now. The boys walked, each on my side like bodyguards or something. It felt nice…and I laughed, but neither asked why.

* * *

_Dean's POV:_

"Dean, call Mara, will you? I'll get the duffels to the car." Sam said as he carried both duffels, looking at me.

I rolled eyes and nodded, "Sure Sammy." He chuckled and exited the room, leaving the door opened. I locked the door after I shut it and started walking towards Mara's room. I knocked on the door lightly, which was actually a bit awkward if you asked me. "Mara, come on! We're leaving!"

I looked around and twisted the knob, surprised that the door was unlocked. I looked into the room, which was perfectly arranged, like no one has been here. I hummed in approval and closed the door again, very sure that there wasn't anyone in this room. I walked around slowly, searching for her until I saw her…sitting at a bench by the back door, staring at a picture.

I went around and stood behind her, and narrowed eyes at the people in the picture. A tall young guy, messy black hair and he had Mara's eyes…the exact same color. The young woman beside him was kind of a chick, she was a brunette and her eyes were green. Oh well…I noticed the resemblance though…she looked so much like Mara. That's when I realized that these were her parents.

"Your Parents?" I asked as I leaned against the bench's backrest. She gasped and looked back at me, quickly placing the picture back into her wallet, but then she sighed and nodded. "Yeah, these were my parents."

"Your Mom looks nice." I said, smiling a bit.

"She is…" She smiled softly as she gazed ahead, and then she swallowed a bit, "I kind of miss her. She's the only one who accepted me…"

"And what bout me and Sam? We're chopped liver?" I asked and she laughed a bit as she shook her head. "You won't get it, Dean." She twisted in the bench as she looked back at me, smiling apologetically.

I shrugged, "Hey, you're my little sister…of course, my –other- little sister. Sorry Mara, you have to come in second place so Sam won't kill me." She laughed aloud and shook her head.

"You guys are unbelievable." She said as she closed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. I grinned but then I looked at her seriously, "Mara, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Dean?" She said as she stood up, tilting her head a bit.

"You never really told us your last name, and you never really told us anything bout your father. I mean that it just…it might help us find him."

Her face was frozen for half a second the she looked down. "My last name is Salvatore. And my father's name is Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" I asked and frowned. I'd heard that name before…yeah, they were vampires who lived in Virginia…in something falls. "So you're a Salvatore?"

"Yes…But don't tell Sam though, I want to tell him." She said as she smiled at me a bit and I nodded, shoving my hands into my pockets, "Hmm, Mara?"

"Yes, Dean?" She smiled at me a bit as she zipped up her jacket.

"You don't happen to have any M&M's…I kinda want my family bag back." I asked and smiled sheepishly.

"No! You wasted it on the trail; plus, I'm offended, you didn't trust me!" She placed a hand over her heart and feigned a hurt expression. Why do these people possess the art of –puppy eyes- and I don't? Oh well, I've got the looks. I smirked inwardly.

"Hey Mister 'I Got the Looks', I still exist and I am amazed at the fact that I've actually found someone who flirts with himself." She laughed as we both started walking back to the car. I pouted, trying to master my own puppy eyes but she shook her head, muffling her laughter with her hand.

"Sorry Dean, it'll take you a long time to master that." She grinned and I nudged her shoulder lightly. She stuck her tongue out at me and disappeared. I rolled my eyes and grinned, finally seeing my baby in eyeshot, also seeing Mara in the backseat, grinning as she told Sam something, who laughed his ass off in response.

"Hey baby." I said as I patted my Impala lightly, climbing into the driver's seat. I'm actually grateful that Sam had kept her for me when I was gone; now that's what brothers are for. "Hey bitch, moron." I said, nodding at both Sam and Mara, smirking as I stared the car. "Where to next?"

"Just hit the road, we'll see." Mara said, her head between the driver's and passenger's seat. I nodded and turned up the music, as my personal favorite 'Back in Black' by AC/DC was playing. Yep, this ride was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: PHEW! Very, very long chapter if it were for me. That's record. Anyways, the legend in the story exists but I added my own touches here and there like I said before, please feel free to ask any questions, I know it might be confusing at the beginning, but I'll try to get simpler lore. PM or Review for ideas and opinions, I'll be sure to reply.**

**Note: Sory is taking place after Season 3, meaning in 2008 four months after Sam's birthday which is the 2nd of May. Time goes on forwards as they travel.**


	7. Ch6 Big City

**A/N: I hope you liked the hunt. I'm getting good at the supernatural lore researches so hopefully I'll surprise you guys. Anyways, here's the sixth chapter. I just hope you like it…and by the way, if you have any questions about the legends or the characters or the plot please tell me. I'll have them answered in the next chapter, or the to-come chapters. Also PM/review here OR send me a message on Live Journal, (If you have an account) Link's on my profile. And be sure to check my updates.**

**Disclaimer: I own Plot….for Now. Rest goes to Eric Kripke and L.J. Smith, and CW Network of course.**

* * *

_Chapter Six:_

_Mara's POV:_

I stared out of the window, watching the rain droplets slide against the glass. My breath condensed against the glass heavily as I sighed. But I saw Valissite out, standing in the middle of the rainy road. "Please! Help me!"

I quickly grabbed my jacket and left the motel room, not caring if any staff or civilian had noticed my inhuman speed. I rushed towards the crying little girl. She looked up at me and disappeared, wind brushing at my side towards the direction that she had moved in. I followed silently, trying to catch up with the little spirit as we reached the forest's entrance.

I walked close behind Valissite as she led me into the dark forest, towards the lair of that spirit. Cold air brushed my face and I looked around, Valissite was long gone. But she hadn't left me; she was sitting on a tree branch, gesturing for me to come. I didn't hesitate in my movement and was beside her in a blink. She pointed towards the clearing, where a dark shape hovered over a small boy, probably five or six. I almost jumped off the branch, almost saved him but something held me back.

I saw the old lady rip into the small boy, and his screams were silenced into muffled gurgles before they stopped, taking away every sign of life in the small, now mutilated, body. The old lady placed a huge sheet onto the ground and gathered what was left of the boy in it, sealing it with a rope. She started moving back into the forest, dragging the sealed sack behind her.

I was too shocked to move, or even scream. The tears flowed from my eyes as I recalled that all of this had happened because of me. I looked down at Valissite who was…supposed to be sobbing. But she glared at me with red furious eyes, her face slowly scarring. She stood onto the branch and screamed, "It's your fault! You're the reason he had to die!"

I shook my head and moved back, my eyes widened with fear, "No...No…"

But my movement was blocked by another figure, which kept tapping at my head. I squeezed my eyes shut as I listened to Valissite's blameful screams, my breath hitching up by time. I didn't dare to look back; I didn't dare to open my eyes. But I did…and the children's furious spirits surrounded me, glaring at me hatefully. The piercing hate I saw in their eyes…it dug a hole into me…I couldn't go anywhere; my only escape was behind me.

I turned around and opened my eyes and I almost screamed in fear and disbelief...

I gasped as I sat up quickly, my head bumping into something. I yelped aloud and squeezed my eyes shut again, holding my head. I heard another gasp and opened my eyes slowly, and saw Sam holding his head as he leaned against the car's door. I blinked…It was another nightmare.

"Sam?" I mumbled and rubbed my forehead, looking around. Then I looked back at him and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay." He said as he waved it off. "I was waking you up; we checked in for now."

I looked over his shoulder, noticing people and cars passing by. I tilted my head and returned my gaze to Sam, "Where are we?"

"Des Moines, Iowa." He said as he stepped away from the car. I shook my head and blinked again as I climbed out of the back seat. Then I looked up at the grayish sky of the city, then back at the street, lifting my brows in amusement. This wasn't so familiar…but I guess I'll get used to it.

Sam tapped my shoulder and I turned to him, smiling a bit. He smiled back and handed me my bag, which I slung over my shoulder. He slammed the car's door shut and started walking. I followed him silently, but he broke the silence, "Mara, are you okay?"

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, why are you asking?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye, eyeing his expression for a moment. I wasn't normal, I wasn't feeling good and I was absolutely not okay. It was like the hallucination you get from drinking only salty water, but this time, it was from lack of blood. I hated it.

"Uh...Just making sure…I mean, hunting isn't your thing; you're not used to all of this." He said, looking forward as we walked. I felt a rush of emotion but eventually settled on anger, stopping my walk. Sam turned and looked at me, frowning. "Is it that you don't trust me or that you're being afraid for me?" I snapped, but why was I angry? I wanted to control this, to stop it. But I couldn't, because I was too weak.

"No! Of course I trust you, Mara. It's just-"

"Just what? You regret having me travel with you? Or do you regret saving me from the beginning?" What the hell was I doing? I was blindly angry at myself, also very weak for the record, and I'm letting it out on poor Sam. I had to get away, get some time to think, or else I'll end up hurting him, either ways. "Sam, look...I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean…Here"

I handed him my backpack and looked up at him, biting my lip before I turned and started walking away. I mustered his expression as I walked in slow steps; his expression was hurt, confused. I was extremely stupid…why did I do that? One moment I was very angry and now…I'm just me.

I quickened my pace eventually and ended up at some small coffee shop. I sat at the farthest table, at the farthest corner, alone. My head was swarming with so much stuff that it started hurting. I massaged my temples silently as I shut my eyes, wishing for this headache to go away, but it kept getting worse.

I rested my forehead against the cool table and breathed slowly, feeling the headache go away and the burn in my throat was starting. I locked my jaw and stayed there, shooing every waiter who tried to take an order or even give it a shot in flirting with me. But I felt someone slide beside me and looked up quickly, only to discover it was Dean. I put my head back on the table quickly and kept my mouth shut.

He stroked my hair slowly as he leaned his face against the table as well, "What is it? Sam said you threw a tantrum and stormed off; you okay there, Jazzy?" I smiled a bit at the nickname and propped my head on my arms, looking up at him. He lifted his brows impatiently.

"It's nothing." I said, and fortunately my voice didn't crack. I cleared my throat silently, "I'm fine, really."

"Okay…I'm not really a lecture-type, but you'll be my first listener." He grinned down at me and cleared his throat. I muffled my laugh against my arm and looked at him silently, waiting. "Look Mara, since I've been gone to Hell and back, literally, I really know when something's wrong with someone. Hell, I can even tell if it's way too serious or just something trivial. And believe me, from the look I saw on your face, and from past personal experience, something's wrong and you're telling me." He said, eyeing my face skeptically. I blinked silently and looked at the table.

"I'll get something to eat while you think of a lie to hide it up." Dean grinned and got up, leaving slowly. I sat up and leaned against the back rest, huffing frustratingly. Why did Dean have to be so good when it comes to reading expressions? It's a battle I would lose.

"So…" He sat beside me; with a plate of some cinnamon rolls in hand…some doesn't cover it, and two cups of steaming coffee. "Came up with a good lie?" He grinned and stuffed one roll into his mouth as he slid the coffee towards me. I sighed and reached for it, cupping the paper cup in my hand, and sipping from it lightly.

"I've been having these nightmares…" I said, frowning. Dean chocked on the roll and started coughing. I tapped his back gently and he glared at me, "Nightmares? Oh great! Just perfect!"

"What? I don't understand…" I frowned at him, extremely confused at his outburst.

"Look Mara, don't blame yourself on anything. Because what happened back in Nebraska wasn't your fault, it isn't really. So please, no more self-torment so we three can survive this trip." He begged, placing his palms together.

"How...How did you know I even blamed myself…I didn't..." I stammered as I spoke, placing my coffee back on the table.

"You and Sam are no different in dealing with the aftermath at all!" He exclaimed, "I don't even want to get started with that story again."

I shook my head and slumped into my seat, frowning. I didn't really understand anything…but I had to forget that right now; a good lie would end this stupid conversation. "Okay...Dean, I get it. I will not blame myself, it's not my fault." I said sincerely, looking at him. He sighed in relief and gulped from his now cold coffee, and then grimaced, "Bleh, cold coffee."

I sighed in relief and pushed away my coffee as well, for it had also cooled down. I pulled up my knees to my chest and rested my chin against them, wrapping my arms around my legs. I remembered something though, "Dean, what did you mean by 'I was gone to hell and back, literally'?" I looked at him curiously.

"I guess I skipped that part when we told you about us…" Dean murmured, "You see, Sam died…and a life without that kid wouldn't just work out with me. So I made a deal with a demon; give me Sam back and take my soul in a year. And that's what happened, of course after some help from little miss Ruby, the hellhounds got my soul. And trust me on that, -everything- exists, heaven, hell…it does exist."

I blinked…Hell? "Hell? You went to Hell? For real…Of course! That's why…" I remembered that very first day when Sam thought I'd fool him like Ruby did, that I was going to kill him. I was so hurt by the idea I started crying…Now I get it…

"Are you done with your realization moment?" I heard Dean ask and I glared at him playfully. "Yes, I am actually. But Dean, you never told me this? Why?" I frowned.

"Because I feel too guilty about it, I don't really want a lot of people to know. But I guess I can tell you, now that you're officially a sister to me." He smiled at me lightly, and looked down. I frowned. "Dean, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"No, it's okay." He huffed and looked up, "So, you know, people think Hell is this huge fire that people get thrown into and that's it. That's the…stereotype. But it isn't real; hell, it's like this huge middle ages torture room where you get tied to a rack…and um…get tortured in ways you couldn't even imagine…" He sighed silently.

I stared at his face, reading his expression as it changed to a pained one. I saw it in his mind, Hell. I heard screams of pain…and I felt his pain. My eyes widened slowly, taking in the shock, keeping myself from reacting stupidly in the public place. I shook my head and blinked, regaining concentration on his face rather than on his mind's image.

"There was this demon, Alistair was the name. He was like the manager of the place there. He came to every tortured soul at the end of each day and made an offer. It was to get us off the rack if we agreed on torturing other souls. I never agreed. I kept throwing aggressive replies at him, which got me in more trouble actually." He scoffed and shook his head. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"But then...I gave up, I accepted the offer. I tortured souls…I wished I could take it back, when I saw how much agony I was putting them in. But I was selfish; I didn't want to see myself in their shoes again. It was the last month for me in that place, or the last year if we speak their time, before I found myself waking up in a coffin." I tilted my head as I watched his expression change again, but I couldn't put a finger on it. "I went to Bobby's first, who is a family friend by the way, and asked about Sammy."

"He told me that Sam had left, he'd lost contact with the rest of the hunters and headed north. So I looked for him, until I found that little house of his in Minnesota. I got there…on a train, because I hate planes." He grumbled and I couldn't contain my laughter, but I kept it silent though. He nudged me and I lifted my brows lightly, smiling. It's now that I realized how Dean just shifted the mood. I grinned and hugged him, "Dean, if I ever wished for a brother, it'd be you."

"Aw, cheesy moment. Thanks, Jazzy. You can pull away now." He patted my shoulder and I slapped his arm playfully. He feigned a hurt expression and held his arm. "My arm! I can't feel my arm!" And I just couldn't stop laughing.

_Sam's POV:_

I paced in the room quietly, huffing every once in a while. I was very worried about Mara. I knew she wouldn't get hurt easily, but I was worried. The way she acted, it wasn't normal. I knew she was probably blaming herself...I knew that because I would do that too. I sighed and sat on the bed, resting my elbows against my knees and putting my head in my hands.

I had given up on calling Dean since I heard his phone ring in the car, which was unusual for Dean if you'd ask me. So all I could do was wait…or take a walk. Yeah, walking sounds good to me right now. I got up and slung the jacket over my shoulder, locking the door after leaving the room.

I glanced around when I exited the motel, deciding which way to go. I shrugged on my jacket and shoved my hands into the pockets as I started walking to the right. It was very cold for the beginning of November. I shook my head and sighed, watching my breath in front of me. I just kept on walking, trying not to think about anything, clearing my mind.

That's when I passed by a coffee shop, I noticed Mara and Dean sitting at the farthest corner of the room. She was laughing, which was a relief actually. Dean noticed me, weird, and gestured for me to come over. I nodded and entered the coffee shop, which was warmed up pretty good, thank God.

I walked towards the table slowly, and saw Mara shift her gaze from the ground to me nervously. I tilted my head and stood still by her side, "You okay, Mara?" I asked.

"Yes, Sam and I'm extremely sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just had too much on my mind. I'm very sorry." She looked up at me and frowned lightly, pouting a bit. I'd grown used to that face, it was her –troubled- face, I was so vulnerable in front of these kinds of faces.

"Mara, I kind of understand, you were so angry. It's okay, I wasn't even mad at you." I said, smiling. She smiled softly and nodded. "So…I guess we should go back to the motel?" I asked and glanced at Dean.

"Well, I followed Mara here, you Sam?" Dean asked.

"Nah, I walked here. I needed some fresh air." I shrugged and looked at Dean, who was whining.

"So what, we're walking back to the motel?" he sighed desperately. I chuckled and moved back as he and Mara got up, putting on their jackets. We exited the shop and I looked around, "Let's just take the main road."

"Whatever Sammy, just get us back." Dean said and shoved my shoulder lightly. I lifted my brows and rolled my eyes as I started walking, murmuring, "Jerk."

"Bitch." He scoffed back, grinning at me as the three of us aligned into a row, walking and talking.

"So I've been thinking that I should teach Mara hunting stuff, like Dad taught us." Dean said and grinned at me. I frowned and tilted my head; I wasn't really sure if that was a good idea. I noticed Mara's eyes fixed on my face, or on my expression. I just smiled a bit and she smiled back again.

"That'd be a good idea, I guess. But we need to know if she's willing to." I said, remembering how I was forced to learn that stuff. I looked down at Mara's face, which wasn't even hesitant. It wasn't a comforting idea, but…I guess from her expression that I'll have to bear it.

"I don't mind at all, Sam. I think it's a good idea. I need to start protecting myself, rather than burdening you both with my responsibility." She smiled at us widely. I rolled my eyes and laughed, since I wasn't really going to protest at that.

"Okay then, it's settled. Lessons start tomorrow when we take off." Dean grinned…but before he could say another word, I heard a loud crash and things were flung at the passer bys from the subway entrance. I tucked and pulled Mara beneath me as I ducked, shielding her and myself from whatever exploded from there. I saw Dean ducked down beside us as well and we stood like that for three whole minutes.

We slowly rose up to our feet, brushing our clothes as we straightened up. Dark smoke was leaving the subway entrance, it must've have been something big if the smoke was that large. I saw Mara's eyes on my face, "What happened down there?"

"Probably two metro trains crashed into each other, or terrorists. There are many logic reasons." I murmured, gazing at the entrance, listening up for any police cars approaching. Something was wrong with that subway; it was definitely not normal. I looked at Dean who was smirking and looked back at me, "Logic, Sam? Are you thinking, what I am thinking?" He asked and scoffed smugly.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan to me." I grinned and saw Mara eyeing us both skeptically

"Mara, guess your lessons start a bit earlier. Come on, we gotta get ready." Dean said as he started jogging towards the motel. Mara looked at me, her expression utterly confused. I shrugged and both of us started running as well.

* * *

**A/N: I realize it's kind of short but some moments were needed, trust me. Also, no need to worry about any coupling right now, because it's not time for that just yet. You've gotta wait on me. I know also that the update is fast and I'll try to do so with the next chapter so wish me luck.** **Because the week next or after I'll be busy with studies and stuff, so I gotta give you people something to read. AND, another note about the ages, just to be sure: **

**Sam is 25, ****Dean is 29, ****Mara is almost 8 technically and 20-21 Physically/Mentally. Okay? I hope none of you are confused.**

**Yup, that's it. Review, please.**


	8. Ch7 Expect the Unexpected

**A/N: a new hunt, yup. I hope you guys like it, it's going to be great. Hopefully you people'll like it, because I was shocked when I realized the idea. Okay, I won't babble too much.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my character and the plot for now, and maybe mostly this legend and the characters in it.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven:_

_Sam's POV:_

"So what exactly are we going to do right now?" Mara asked as we both climbed the stairs to the motel room. Dean was in the car, getting some stuff ready. I had this feeling that the subway accident wasn't a normal thing; no, it was way far from normal. Dean felt it too. I was too deep in thoughts to notice Mara's constant nudging.

"What?" I turned, looking back at her as my hands frisked my pockets for the keys. She lifted both her brows and rolled her eyes. "I said: what are we going to do now?" She said as I unlocked the door. I grinned at her lightly, "We're starting your lessons."

"Okay…" She leaned against the door frame as I searched through the wallet and the bags, retrieving whatever we needed. She was silent for a minute, I lifted my head to look back at her, but she wasn't by the door frame. I frowned and looked back to the bag, just to gasp at seeing Mara beside me. She was eying the ID's and the credit cards amusingly. "Fake IDs, fake credit cards. You guys ever been to jail?" She looked up at me, shocked by the fact.

"As a matter of fact, yeah, we've been to jail." I laughed lightly and snatched the cards from her. "Come on, I'll explain on the way. You'll surely understand." I got up and we both left the room, both of us carrying a bag. We talked as we walked downstairs, taking a slow pace of course. "Mara, one thing you should know is that we are officially wanted for theft, kidnap, murder, identity theft and lots of other charges." I said, shaking my head.

"Wow, I feel safe." Mara said, smiling at me sarcastically. I elbowed her arm lightly and she laughed.

"Let me continue, will you?" I exclaimed at her, rolling my eyes. "Well, we do that because we want people to trust us, to tell us information when we need it. Also, because our job requires lots of damage, so we, Winchesters, are known now and technically, we are dead because supposedly there was this massive fire in a police station…so yeah, we need fake identities." I looked down at her.

"Wait, let me guess. You have fake badges too, don't you?" She said as she looked up at me. I laughed and nodded. She shook her head as both of us exited the motel. Dean was flipping through a couple of badges as he leaned against the Impala. He looked up and put the badges in his pocket, grinning at us. "I see you explained the deal, didn't you Sammy?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did." I sighed and put the duffels in the trunk. I noticed Dean's wide-stretched grin hadn't faded yet. I eyed him through narrowed eyes and he smirked. He got out one card from his pocket, "Oh Mara, come and see what I've got you." He chanted mockingly.

"You didn't, Dean." I taunted, moving towards him, trying to glimpse at the contents of the card. But I was too late; the card was already in Mara's hand, eyed through wide-eyes. "Fake FBI Badges…Please, tell me you know what you're doing,"

"Psh, of course I do. Now Sammy, let's get a couple of suits and start teaching our little student here the correct ways of investigations." Dean nudged me and slung suit bags over his shoulder as he entered the motel again. I pried my gaze from him to Mara who was shaking her head. I laughed silently and followed Dean into the motel.

_Mara's POV:_

I leaned against the car as I twisted the badge around, trying to be inconspicuous with it as I placed it back in my jacket's pocket. I looked down at myself and sighed; a few illusions and I might actually look like a detective or something. I closed my eyes, picturing myself in a knee-length black coat over my jeans, buttoned up. I shrugged lightly, the coat was enough as a starter

I crossed my arms over my chest impatiently and tapped my foot slowly. I kept looking around a couple of times, trying not to fully distract myself off the illusion. Of course, that's when both of the boys ran down the stairs...in suits. I held back a chuckle and pretended to sigh getting into the backseat impatiently as they climbed into their seats. Dean started the car and took off.

I stayed silent, just to keep my heads up on the illusion. I felt both of them staring at me through the review mirror from time to time. I looked up at the mirror and lifted my brows at them. Both of them immediately looked forward. I simply chuckled. "So Dean, what do we do now?"

He parked the car across from the subway entrance, which was now crowded over with police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks. He looked back at me, serious face on. "We are going to ask the people here and the officer. You are going to watch us. You know, watch and learn?" He grinned a bit at me, "Was that too serious?"

"Just perfect, Agent Turner." I laughed lightly, climbing out of the car as both of them did.

"Seriously Mara, no speaking, deal?" I heard Sam say and I looked over my shoulder, smiled at him lightly. "Don't worry." I pretended to zip my lips and he rolled his eyes. They both started walking and I followed silently as we marched towards the chief officer. The three of us pulled out our badges and showed them to him as we approached; I stayed a bit behind Sam though.

Dean started, "Sir this is Agent Turner, Agent Anderson and Agent Parker. Mind telling us exactly what happened?"

"Well, our boys been down there, they reported that the rail was melted down. The metro was thrown off side into another passing one, causing a major explosion. No reasons for how the rails were mutilated, though."

"Hmm, where there any survivors?" Sam asked.

"The driver and a couple of passengers." He said, nodding.

"Have you got any information about their states?" Dean asked.

"Ah yes, the driver is stabilized. Passengers maintain residence in the intensive care unit though."

I skimmed through his mind, not paying attention to the conversation as I tried to find anything useful, but there was nothing important. I looked around, drowning off the rest of the sounds. People were running here and there, and apparently there were still people down there. But something caught my eye. A blonde 16 year old girl, standing still in the middle of the crowd, expressionless. I turned and nudged Sam lightly, who looked down at me, "What is it?"

"Look, right there." I gestured with my head towards where the girl stood. But she was…gone. I heard Sam gasp and followed his gaze, to find it fixated on two men approaching in black suits. Sam nudged Dean, "Get on with it, we gotta leave."

"Thank you, Sir. We'll keep in contact." Dean said a bit too quick and the three of us started jogging back to the car. We quickly got into it and Dean immediately drove off as I caught a glimpse of the officer pointing to where we left. I sighed in relief and slumped back into the seat, "Don't tell me, that's the usual, isn't it?"

Dean laughed and Sam looked back at me, "Good job keeping an eye around, we could've been busted." He smiled at me and I smiled back, feeling rather triumphant. I saw Dean wink at me through the review mirror and I narrowed my eyes at him, "So where are we heading?"

"To the hospital, we've got a driver to question." Dean said, smirking.

"You sure the guy won't be knocked out when we're there, I mean, the accident is huge." Sam said and Dean glanced at him, "Seriously, Sammy?"

"Yeah sorry…whatsoever, what are we going to ask him?" Sam asked again, loosening the tie around his neck. Dean did the same as he held the stirring wheel with one hand. I dropped the illusion and huffed tiredly; it was really wearing me out. Sam glanced back at me, "You okay, Mara?"

"Yes, I'm…fine." I huffed again and smiled at him apologetically. He nodded skeptically and looked forward. Dean spoke up, "Well, of course we'll ask him what happened exactly. What he saw, that crap. It comes in handy." It didn't take us long to park in the hospital's parking lot. We climbed out of the Impala, myself stumbling lightly. Sam steadied me quickly, I grinned at him sheepishly.

"Badges with you, people?" Dean asked as he locked the Impala's door. Sam and I nodded and we walked towards the hospital. I frowned and stopped a bit before we entered. "You sure it'd be safe if I went in there…I mean, it is a hospital." I emphasized the word 'hospital' and could see Sam's face lit with realization, then he frowned.

"I don't know…"Sam said, looking to Dean who was still putting two and two together."Dean, hospital…blood…"

His mouth formed an 'O' then he eyed me skeptically. "I'm sure it'd be fine, you'll be fine right?" He asked hesitantly. I considered the thought and nodded thoughtfully.

"Mara, no need to take the risk." Sam whispered to me as he moved to my side slowly. I shook my head, looking up at him, "It's kind of training. I'll be fine, don't worry. Plus, you are in there too." I smiled at him and he nodded, sighing as we resumed our path through the hospital doors. I locked my jaw as I breathed slowly through my mouth, desperately blocking off the scents in the place.

"Mara, you okay?" I heard Sam ask as I felt his hand at the small of my back, guiding me. I sighed impatiently and spoke through my teeth. "Yes, I am fine. If anyone asks me if I was fine again, I'll start punching things, Sam." I smiled at him and he shook his head, chuckling. We followed Dean through the halls, missing out his conversation with the receptionist of course.

"Room B16, here you are." Dean grinned and knocked on the door lightly, before twisting the knob and opening the door. "Good evening Mr. Highman. This is Agent Turner, Agent Anderson and Agent Parker." Dean gestured over to us as we three showed the guy our badges. Well, I was perfectly hidden behind Sam, but I could see how the guy looked like through his mind. Well, in reality, he didn't really look so good. "We understand you've been a survivor of today's subway crash, would you tell us what happened exactly?"

"I-I was checking the meters as I was getting ready to slow down. You see, we were arriving already, just a few miles from the platform. But suddenly, the metro went off the rails and the next thing I know, I was in a hospital." He stuttered.

"Well, have you noticed anything unusual about the train, the rails?" Sam asked.

"No…Yes, yes I did. I saw this girl. She was standing between both rails." He stammered as he recalled. I could see the blurry vision form in his mind. I frowned as I recalled the features.

"Do you remember what she looked like sir?" Dean asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does, Sir. It'll help with the investigations about the accident. So, do you happen to remember how she looked like?" Sam said.

"She was…She was blonde; she looked young, like 15, 16 years old. She was very pale. That's all I can remember, if that does help." He sighed and winced.

"Thank you, Sir. We'll stay in contact if we find any evidence." Dean said and turned to leave. I followed him and Sam followed both of us, shutting the door as we left. We walked silently to the door. Dean went over to the car but I kept walking ahead, as far I can from the hospital by any mean. I sighed deeply and rubbed my forehead, frowning. Sam was standing behind me, "No punches, but are you okay?"

"I guess so." I sighed and saw Dean looking at us through the Impala's window. I nodded and we both got into the car. Dean just didn't wait, "So we got a spirit in our hands?" He looked over at Sam who shrugged. "You know we have to do some research to find that out." He nodded to me and smiled. I rested my head back and sighed.

* * *

"So the girl's name is Kate Shelley. She died last year in a subway accident. She was 16 years old, weeks from her 17th birthday. Her father committed suicide after his daughter died in front of his eyes. Her mom, Eliza Shelley, is a widow living with her two twin sons. Here's the address." Sam said as he read off from the paper and handed it to Dean who glanced at it shortly before glancing back at the road, looking amused. "Sammy, you dug out everything overnight, did you sleep?"

"Well actually, Mara did most of the browsing. She's the one who didn't sleep." Sam grumbled. I saw Dean glaring at me through the rearview mirror and I shrugged. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at the road, "So this Kate girl is our Casper?" He asked.

"Well, first, we have to know more information about how she died. That's what we're heading to get." I said as I sat up, reading the signs and looking for our address, "There it is." I pointed at the house and looked at Dean who parked the car slowly. We left the car slowly and climbed the porch steps; Sam knocked on the door slowly.

A blonde woman, probably 37 or so, opened the door and looked at us confusedly. We showed her our badges, "FBI Ma'am, and we're here to ask you some questions." Dean said. She looked at our badges again before moving aside, letting us in. We stepped in, and I curiously looked around. The house was normal, pretty normal to me anyways.

She led us to the living room and we took a seat on the couch. She sat on the chair opposite from us and looked at the three of us curiously, "What did you want to ask me about?"

"We want to ask you about your daughter, Kate Shelley." Dean said. The woman's face paled suddenly and she sighed, looking down. "What about Kate?"

"We need you to tell us what happened on that day, Ma'am." I said slowly, eying her face. She looked up at me. "Why? Why do you want to know about Kate's death?"

"We just need the information; we think her death wasn't normal, planned. And we're collecting evidence. It'd be very helpful if you provided information for us." I answered her calmly, lacing my fingers together. She was hesitant before she looked at me and sighed, shaking her head. I lifted both brows and looked at her, piercing into her eyes as I spoke slowly "You will provide us with the information we need." I said, trying to add as much force as I could to it.

"I will tell you the information we need." She repeated, her voice hypnotized as her pupil dilated slightly and back to normal size. I sighed and frowned, also feeling both Sam and Dean's gazes at the top of my head. I shook my head lightly, shaking off the headache and their concern on me. Eliza took a deep breath and started,

"Kate and Elliot were getting something from downtown, and they needed to use to the subway because it was late at night. When they were waiting, Elliot says that Kate saw something in the rails. She insisted on trying to fix it before the train came and wouldn't listen to Elliot. And then she…she…" Eliza sighed. The three of us were very silent, allowing her to complete her story.

"The train arrived safely, but no one bothered Elliot, who was holding Kate's crumbled body in his hand, asking for help. When he arrived at the hospital, it was already too late. Kate was gone, and so was Elliot. The next day, he went to the same subway and threw himself in front of the metro…and he was gone as well." We heard her sniffle as she looked down. I frowned and looked up at Sam.

"Ma'am, when did Kate die?" Dean asked.

"Tomorrow's the anniversary." She said and nodded quietly. I looked at Dean who seemed deep in thought. I noticed a small picture propped on the coffee table and recognized the girl I saw yesterday; so it was Kate.

I heard Sam speak up, "Thank you, Mrs. Shelley. Sorry to bother you." He stood up and so did Dean and I. I swayed lighted and frowned, but Sam steadied me quickly. She led us back to the door and looked at me, "Tell me if you find anything, will you?" I nodded at her slowly and smiled a bit. She closed the door after we exited and we walked to the car.

"So Sam, hand me those papers again." Dean said as he leaned against the car. Sam reached for the research papers and handed them to Dean, who read them over slowly. Then he reached for the map we bought yesterday and spread it over the hood, glancing between it and the research. He scoffed.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked as he stepped beside him. I looked over to him as well, leaning against the car. He looked up from the paper. "See this; this is the subway Kate and her father were hit in. If we moved back to the platforms on the line, we'll find yesterday's accident scene." Dean said.

"Wait, you're saying that there'll be another accident tonight?" I asked and looked at the map, eyeing the platform between the ones we marked. "There, by that platform, right?" I pointed at it and looked at both of them, who were considering the idea.

"Okay, we know what to do now. We find Kate's grave, dig her out, salt and burn the bones. Then we're done here." Dean said as he folded up the map and climbed into the driver's seat. Sam and I looked at each other; he knew it wasn't right, just like I did. We sighed and climbed into the car anyways.

Dean drove the car to the diner. We hung out there, Sam doing research on his laptop, trying to find the cemetery Kate was buried in, while Dean was busy stuffing his mouth. I laughed at him and stared out of the window. But then, I saw her again. She was just in front of the frosty window. She lifted her hand and started drawing on the glass, before she disappeared again. I read the message slowly out loud, "One Hill Cemetery."

"What?" Sam said as he looked at me over the laptop's screen. Dean looked over at me too. I frowned and tore my gaze from the window. "One Hill Cemetery, that's where she's buried, right?"

Sam looked back at the laptop then at me again, "How did you know?" He eyed me and I shrugged lightly. "I read it in the research yesterday, just came back now." I answered, lying perfectly. He nodded and shut his laptop, looking at his wristwatch, "Okay, if we go any time, we go now."

We left the diner and climbed into the car quickly, speeding off towards the cemetery. It didn't take us long before we arrived. I held the salt and gasoline containers as Sam and Dean led the way with the shovels and the flashlight. Sam searched the headstones until he found Kate's, right beside her father's. I set the containers down and took the flashlight as both of them started digging.

Dean was clashing his shovel against the coffin in no time. They opened it and climbed out as I started shaking the salt onto the bones. Sam splashed the gasoline onto salted bones and Dean threw in the lit match. We watched the fire grow, swallowing up the bones. The fire downed when the bones were ashes, and we together redeemed the grave. As soon as we were done, we walked back to the car and drove back. I rested my head back and almost fell asleep.

"You've got to be shitting me!" I heard Dean curse and sat up quickly, looking around. We were passing by a crowd of people and cars…and black smoke that rose into the dark sky. I searched for the source…

Sam was as shocked as I was. "How? We just burned the bones…only if it wasn't-"

"It wasn't Kate. She was an omen, warning them." I said, horror coloring my voice. When she gave us the cemetery's name, it wasn't to end her; it was to end her own father.

"If it wasn't Kate, then it's definitely her father…Of course it is her father! He fits as our spirit. Kate was protecting all those and her father was the one who killed them." Sam said and Dean slammed his hand against the stirring wheel,

"Damn it! We just can't walk back to the cemetery and dig up another body!"

"Dean, tomorrow's also our chance. We can do it." I said as I heard his breathing calm down and sighed. This was just so messed up. "Let's just, head back to the motel, okay?" I said as I shut my eyes, feeling the headache creeping its way to my head again.

* * *

"Mara and I will keep an eye on the subway, you go burn the bones." Sam said as Dean started off the car, heading out to the subway entrance. We had it all planned out. Sam and I would stop the guy, keep him from ruining the rails while Dean salts and burns his bones. Of course, we asked around for any survivors but it seems Elliot had done his job well this time.

"Just be careful both of you. Take the shotguns with you Sammy, and the rock salt." Dean said as he parked in front of the subway. Both of us nodded at Dean's words, once, twice, and thrice. As soon as Dean took off, Sam handed me the shotgun and smiled a bit, "I hope the short aiming session paid off."

I loaded the shotgun and looked up at him, shrugging a bit. "Yeah, me too. Let's go." We hid our shotguns in our jackets as we walked past the crowds of people towards the platform. Silently and quietly, Sam jumped down and I followed him, revealing our weapons now since we were out of sight as we walked through the subway's dark tunnel.

"Stay on guard, he might be anywhere." Sam said. I could clearly see through the darkness, so I was on guard. I heard the flashlight's click as the light shone ahead of me. We kept walking, looking around before I heard Sam's sudden yell, "Mara, duck!"

I went down immediately and he shot just were my head was. I blinked and saw the spirit's figure dissolve into thin air. "He's here." Sam gasped as he helped me to my feet. I saw his figure moving behind Sam and raised my shotgun, aimed to shoot him. But I was too hesitant. He grabbed Sam by the shoulder and flung him against the wall. I tried to keep right aim at him and shot a couple of time, but I'd always miss. I shoved my hand into my pocket and grabbed a handful of salt, sprinkling it in his face. It dissolved again and Sam got up. I rushed to him and helped him up as he dusted the salt off his clothes.

"Come on, he must be somewhere doing something to the rails. Mara, you go ahead and try to stop the train." Sam said as he reclaimed his shot gun. I sighed and frowned looking up at him. His hand hovered over my face a bit before it settled on my shoulder, patting it lightly before both of us turned in different directions. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I let it out now.

I shook my head and ran ahead, not too far from Sam and not too close to the train. I got my flashlight and lit it, waving it from my place beside the rails…but the train didn't slow down. I huffed and stood onto the rails, waving the flashlight and taking steps back as I did. The train was slowing down, but it felt like it was too late. I heard crashing and gunshot over the train's noise, my heart clenched.

"Hey, what are you doing here young lady?" A guy yelled at me from the window.

"I'm saving your sorry ass, now don't start this thing until I'm back and until I say it's safe, get it?" I yelled at him, itching to leave. The man seemed shocked at my outburst but nodded. I nodded and turned, running towards Sam. But as soon as I arrived there, I heard the train start again. I stomped in frustration and went on my way to see Sam struggling to get up against the wall. I helped him up, and could see his face clearly bruised.

"Didn't you stop it?" Sam asked alarmed. I nodded, "I did, but the driver is too stubborn to listen to me I guess." I grumbled and reopened my flashlight, stepping to the rails again. "Let's just hope he does stop this time." I kept focused on the train, watching ahead for it as I waved my flashlight helplessly. Sam was beside me as well, waving his. But during the waves, I noticed the driver wasn't in the cabin…the train was moving on its own, or not.

I guess our only hope now is to have Dean burn the bones in time…

I froze in place and shut my eyes, feeling Sam's body go rigid behind me as I held my breath. We could hear the train stopping & I slowly peeked through my lashes. I blinked slowly when I saw the train that was only inches away from both Sam and I. We both fell back onto the rails and sighed in relief. Sam's phone went off; he answered it and let it on speaker,

"Hey Sammy, job done here, what about you? You okay? And Mara?"

"Yes, yes we are. We did it." Sam said, his voice still shocked obviously. "We saved them." Sam grinned at me, and I sighed again, feeling a bit triumphant actually. Hell yeah, that felt nice.

* * *

"Don't take too long, Mara. We're leaving at dawn, okay?" Dean said as he knocked annoyingly against my room's door. I sighed in frustration, "I will, Dean! I'll just start packing now, okay? Happy?" I yelled back at him and rolled my eyes as he chuckled and left. I huffed and turned to my bag, placing my things back in it.

I heard knocks on the door again, and reached for the knob swinging the door open quickly, "I said I will, De-…." My eyes widened as I looked at the person standing before me. I blinked a couple of times before I found my voice, "Mia…Mia!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. She hugged my back…but it was wrong, something was wrong.

I pulled back and looked at her, almost opening my mouth to speak, but she interrupted me. "Mara, you have to let me protect you. You're in danger." She said quickly, frowning at me. I sighed and grimaced, "No, I said it to you two years ago and I'll say it again, I do not need protection Mia, okay?" I huffed as I stepped aside, letting her in and closing the door.

"But Mara-

"No Mia, no buts. I won't change my mind, I'm sorry." I said as I packed the rest of my things into the bag. "I told you I can perfectly take care of myself. I just want a normal life."

"Hunting, that's a normal life Mara. I don't know what the norm is in the phrase." She said calmly, looking at me. I sighed. "They're helping me get to Dad. I won't hunt forever."

"Wanna bet, Mara? I know you more than you do." She sat beside me and sighed, looking at me as her grey eyes softened, "I'm your keeper, and we're like sisters Mara. Just let me protect you like before."

"I was a child before; I want to feel independent for once in my life. Even now, I feel helpless without a father who only God knows if he has any idea whether I exist!" I exclaimed as I got up, stared out of the window angrily. I tapped my foot for a few seconds, waiting for her to talk then I turned and looked at her, "I'm sorry, Mia. I am…I really did miss you by the way. I didn't want you to really leave."

"I know, but that's what you said." She shrugged and sighed. "You aren't going to...Oh God!"

I looked at Mia who was staring at me with wide eyes, or staring at something behind me with horror filled eyes. I spun around quickly, catching a glimpse of black smoke floating above my head. I gasped and stepped back, knowing what it was. Mia stood behind me helpless, because of my words. In a blink, I choked and felt my breath knock out of me as I faded away.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? I hope so. I'm sorry if the update was slow. I'm trying my best to update, specially this week. But I can't promise you to update the next week or the week after. So take your time on expectations and give me ideas. My PM inbox is always open. Also, I want more reviews, please? It's my boost.**


	9. Ch8 Possessed Memories

**A/N: Chapter eight finally up. I apologize for taking so long in updating, exams rot my mind, what can I say. I just hope you enjoy the chapter. I need more reviews, and please let them be encouraging. I'll need the boost after these exams are done.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mara, Mia and the plot. Other than that belongs to CW Network.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Eight:_

_Dean's POV:_

"Dean…Dean!" I heard Sam yell as he shook my shoulder. I shooed him away with the pillow and patted it over my head, but Sam's annoying calls were still audible. I groaned, "What do you want, Sammy? Can't a person get a goodnight's sleep in this world?"

"No, now get up it's past dawn already and you're still snoring." He said, and I heard him shuffle around in the room. I sighed and sat up, throwing the pillow at him. He grinned at me and knelt to the ground, probably packing something. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed as slow as ever.

"Did you wake up Mar?" I called to Sam, my voice muffled by the toothbrush that hung in my mouth. I gurgled and spat into the sink, washed my face with the water a couple of times before I stepped out of the bathroom, drying my face with the towel. "Sam?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I rang her an hour ago…She said that she'll be ready." He said, slamming whatever book was in his hands and stuffed it into the duffel. I shook my head and put on my jacket, fixing the collar as I stared at the mirror. I could use some flattering; I wriggled my brows and smirked at the mirror when I heard a light knock on the door.

I walked to the door casually, swung it open just to find this gorgeous blondie in front of me. I eyed her up and down, then took a pose against the door, "Why hello, who are you?"

She looked up at me with cold grey eyes, and I frowned. That's not what I expected. Her expression was frozen, tense. "I don't have time for chit-chat. I need your help." She said quietly, and her tone was mortified. I felt Sammy move to stand behind me, and we both stared at the girl.

"Help you with what?" Sam asked.

"Saving Mara." She said and glared at us lightly. I heard Sam's short intake of breath as I comprehended what she had said. By then, Sam was already freaking out. "What? What happened to Mara?" He asked urgently.

"Well, come and see for yourself." She said and turned, leaving us and walking towards Mara's room. Sam and I looked at each other curiously, but I saw the utter concern in his eyes. I wasn't going to lie but my mind was going crazy. What did that girl mean by 'Saving Mara'? Despite the fact that we were extremely confused, I found myself and Sam walking towards Mara's room after being called over once or twice.

She opened the room's door slowly, and hell it was a perfect mess. The bed wasn't done, her window was broken and the curtains were shredded to pieces at each side of the window. Paintings on the wall were kind of slanted downwards. The room looked like a freak show room from a haunted house. I scanned the room and stepped in slowly, "Mara?"

"She ain't here." The girl said and looked up at me, lifting a brow, then glancing at the broken window, where Sam was standing, looking down. I tilted my head and frowned, "Sam, found anything there?"

"Yeah, sulfur." He said sourly and his jaw locked. Sulfur, a demon? I turned to the girl and glared at her, "Would you mind telling us what happened?" I asked bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can get into your car and go where I tell you to, and keep the questions for later." She said as she stood by the door, gesturing for us to move. I looked back at Sam, who didn't seem hesitant about following her. Sam took off, getting our stuff as I went to check out, the girl walking by my side.

"Who are you, anyways?" I said as I rode into the driver's seat. She rode in the backseat as Sam put the duffels in the trunk, including Mara's. Sam seemed too tense when he climbed in before I just started the car and took off.

"Head back to Kansas." She said quietly as she stayed sitting straight up. I looked at her through the rearview mirror, lifting a brow. "Kansas, why?"

"Well because Mara's there." She stated matter-of-factly, lifting her brow as she glared back at me. I rolled my eyes & looked ahead at the road, "You didn't answer my question." I said quietly, casually.

"My name is Mia. Needless to say, I'm a hybrid angel. I don't really care whether you believe that or not, what I care about right now is getting to where we're headed." She said just as quiet as she looked ahead.

"Hybrid angel? And that is what exactly?" I asked sarcastically.

"Half angel, practically a fallen angel. Need more to explain?" She glanced at me and huffed.

"What do you know about Mara? What happened?" I asked, glancing at the speed-o-meter as it increased then back at the road.

"I know more than she does know about herself. I'm her protector."

"Protector?" I asked, glancing back at Mia again.

"Yes, protector, something like a guardian angel." She said quietly. I nodded thoughtfully, but a thought occurred to my mind, "If you are her protector, how come you didn't keep her safe from this whole demon possession thing?" I asked as I eyed her skeptically.

"She didn't want me to protect her." She blinked and her expression turned blank.

"And you listened to her?" I scoffed.

"It wasn't a choice, once the protected orders the keeper away, we stay _'away'_!" She snapped at me and I frowned. "I was her keeper ever since her Mom knew she was pregnant."

"You knew her mother?" I asked, amused.

"I did, Amelia was a nice woman. But her mistake was keeping Mara so locked up." She shook her head. "I've tried to convince her that this wasn't going to keep her safe, but she was too protective, and she ended up in ashes." She shrugged lightly and sighed. "And when her Mom died, Mara said she didn't want my protection that she wanted to live on her own, alone."

"That's why you need our help, because you can't help her." Sam said quietly, finally joining the conversation. I glanced at him then at Mia, and back at the road.

I considered what Sam said for a moment and spoke again, "So you do need our help because you can't help her, huh?"

"Yes, that's true." She said.

"And…?" Sam asked.

"Every thing has its own time to be revealed; now we need to just concentrate on the road." She said as she tensed again and looked down, eyes widened. I frowned and looked ahead, keeping eyes on the road.

"So where exactly in Kansas are we headed?" Sam asked.

"Lawrence." She said as she rolled her eyes, "Pretty cliché demon if you asked me."

"What happened yesterday?" I asked again, tapping the steering wheel as I speeded towards the highway.

"I was talking to Mara yesterday when that demon possessed her. I tried to stop it but I was hesitant about hurting Mara's body, and I got myself a good knock out till the morning" She said, lifting her brows amusingly at herself.

"How come you know where she is?" Sam asked.

"I'm her keeper, I just know where she is whether I'm to protect her or not. We're kind of linked, our minds." I saw her tap her head as she frowned lightly. Sam and I leaned back into our seats, sighing.

**

* * *

**

That was a lot to comprehend in one day. So exactly this is the summary of my eventful day; Mara's kidnapping and being possessed by a demon whom we haven't identified yet. Her protector shows up on our doorstep saying she needs our help, and we've been on the road ever since. We made very short stops for refueling and all. Neither me, Sam nor Mia wanted to stay at a motel; our one goal and concern was to find Mara.

"Hey Sam, you drive." I said as I parked the car by the highway, stepping out. He stepped out as well and eyed me curiously, but moved to the driver's side silently. I climbed into shotgun seat and leaned back, eyeing a rather silent Mia through the rearview mirror. She seemed tense as she stared down at her hands resting on her lap. I knew that pose, which by all means shouted out; 'GUILT'. I rolled my eyes and sighed, sitting straight back as Sam started the car. And for the first time in Sam Winchester's life, he's gone past the speed limit…way past the speed limit.

**

* * *

**

We stayed silent for long hours, maybe even longer before sleep overcame us. Mia didn't offer to drive, and I didn't force her. No one touches my baby in any case, except Sam who needed to shake off his intense worry. Sam can be transparent when he doesn't want to be, and hell was it obvious how worried he was about Mara. I'm worried about Mara myself, too worried for it to be normal, but Sam seemed like he could tug his hair out, so I helped him keep his hands busy.

"Turn left, there's a motel there. We're staying overnight; Lawrence isn't too far away." Mia said quickly. I looked back at her as Sam automatically turned left, seeing the motel just a few miles ahead. Dusk arrived and so did another day and lots of uncomfortable sleep. Sam parked the car slowly and got out, heading to the motel to check in for us. Mia called out, "Don't check for me, I ain't stayin'!"

"You're not stayin'?" I asked as I quirked a brow, looking down at her seriously. She looked up at me, "I do have a life and I'd like to keep it the way it is. Just summon me if you need me before I'm back, which will be only in a few hours. So rest while you can." She turned and left, heading out to the highway. I frowned and slung the duffels over my shoulder as I walked towards Sam.

"She left, huh?" Sam asked as we walked, looking for our room. I glanced at him as he cackled the keys in his hand quickly and rather nervously, and shook my head. I spotted the room and snatched the key from Sam, who was gonna probably try to open it with shaking hands which was gonna take us forever.

"Yeah, she said she'll be back in a few hours. I don't know Sammy, she sounds trustworthy; what do you think?" I looked at him as I opened the door and stepped in.

He stepped in as well and threw his duffel onto the bed, before sitting on it. "Well, what she said couldn't be made up."

"Yeah, yeah…well she also said to rest while we can, and I wanna rest." I said as I collapsed onto the bed. I let my mind blow off those present problems as I started falling asleep as quick as possible, yet restlessly. Although I wished for soundless sleep to last, the angel of good wishes wasn't beside me right now.

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_

I groaned as I heard the annoying bangs onto the door. I sat up and Sam was snoring on his own bed; I sighed and dragged myself to the door, swinging it open. Mia was glaring as she was ready to start another round of annoying bangs. "What the hell took you so long? Move it! Wake up, Sam!" She called out as she turned and walked away. I bit my lip and just kept myself from blurting out something stupid.

"Wake up, Sammy. Come on, wake up!" I said as I smacked Sam's head, who sat up immediately and looked around. I looked down at him, "Wash your face, we're off now." I said as I moved to the bathroom slowly. He followed and we both washed our faces before we put on our jackets, leaving the room quickly.

Mia was leaning against the Impala's hood as we jogged towards her. She huffed and stepped aside, letting me unlock the car as we all got in. "Now, just go forward, there's a warehouse by Lawrence's border, that's where we're heading." She said quickly. I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal and sped off onto the highway.

**

* * *

**

"Park the car here." Mia said as she pointed ahead, "It's there; we don't want it to know we're here. Come on." She climbed out of the car as we did. Sam picked up a container of Holy Water and I loaded a couple of rock salt rounds into the shotguns, just in case we need them, because we didn't have any intention of harming Mara.

"Follow me, and if I say close your eyes, you close your eyes, get it?" She said quietly as she walked off towards the warehouse, making no sound where she stepped. I lifted both brows and followed her silently, Sam followed on our steps and he caught up to me in no time.

We approached silently, and I loaded my gun. Sam made an annoyed sound, clearing his throat when I did. I shrugged and shushed him as we followed Mia, who was toying with the rusty lock on the gates. I was about to suggest looking for a window but she broke the lock and threw it away, simply with her bare hands. She clapped her hands together silently and pushed the gate slowly.

We stepped in slowly, lurking at the entrance before we looked around into the dark space ahead of us. The place was vast. I looked around, barely seeing anything but the boxes stacked over each other. We stayed huddled together, back to back. But Sam jerked back suddenly and both Mia and I turned towards him. I heard Mia gasp and a familiar voice speak, "Sam, Dean! Just as I had expected!" The voice was Mara's, but it wasn't her speaking.

"Who's that?" I spoke up, holding the gun in both hands now.

"You'd better lose that, Deano. You don't want to hurt little Mara here." She spoke again…_it_spoke again, and the voice sounded like it was getting closer. "Mara, right? That's what you call my new meat suit?"

"I said, who are you?" I yelled now as I tightened my grip, shoulders tensing up as I felt Sam's shoulder tensing up. I stepped back, waiting to feel Mia's shoulder against mine…but she wasn't the there.

"Oh, that's a shame. You don't remember me, Sam? I thought you had a crush on me, don't I cross your mind every once in a while? I've been gone long enough."

My mind worked up quickly as I gritted my teeth. Our silent growls came in the same time, "Meg."

She clapped then and spoke up happily, too childish, too innocent…too creepy. "Oh, you do remember then. I didn't like that stunt you pulled with me; sending me to hell, not nice. You do know what I mean, Dean, don't you?"

"What do you want from us, Meg? Just go to hell, leave Mara alone!" Sam snapped, and I was too shocked to reply. Mia's gone, and Sam's angry.

"I can't leave Mara alone, honey. I'm on a mission, you know, kill her? You, I can leave alone though, so why not make my mission easier and get out of my way? It'd be a way to repent, because I'm still out for my revenge. And trust me, my revenge is a bitch." I heard the smugness in her voice and grimaced, nudging Sam so he'd keep his mouth shut, but why'd Sam listen?

"Wait – Kill Mara, what the hell did Mara ever do to you?" He exclaimed, confused as I was and enraged.

"Top secret, honey. Dig it up when I'm done." I heard her footsteps, moving away. "So I'll see you later, huh boys? I-What the…" Then I heard a splash, sizzles and screams of agony.

"You think that you can possess Mara and walk out of here unharmed?" Mia's voice echoed, sounding menacingly dangerous. "You hurt her too much, and I'm stopping it now. Your fellow friends out there, well guess what, they're 'dead', nowhere to go."

"You…you're…No, you aren't…" Meg stuttered and _growled,_I guess she using Mara's body…being a hybrid and all.

"It's over Meg, no way out." Sam said silently as he clicked the flashlight. He waved it around before settling on Mara's horrified face, burns healing up slowly as she glared at us with cold black eyes, standing in the center of the devil's trap. Mia was standing outside of the circle, and her figure started glowing slowly. Sam and I turned our heads away, shutting our eyes, covering our ears and shielding our faces.

**

* * *

**

_Mara's POV:_

I felt something warm touching my lids before I slowly started regaining consciousness. I swallowed lightly and shut my lids tightly as they turned red from the inside, feeling the burn in my throat erupt so suddenly, so painful. I opened my eyes narrowed, waiting for them to adjust to the sudden light. I moved my head away lightly.

"Mara, can you hear me?" I heard a familiar voice whisper, Sam's. I took a deep breath, finding my voice as I tried to arrange my thoughts.

"Yes…I'm fine." I croaked out, not too shocked when I heard how I sounded. I heard sighs of relief. Sam's…Dean's and…that familiar voice, I knew it. I knew I heard it before, too soon, yesterday. Mia.

I opened my eyes now, struggled to sit up finding my limbs heavy as I moved them. I shook the dizziness from my head as I steadied myself, Sam's supporting hand at my back. Mia was kneeling beside me and Dean was standing behind her. I was utterly confused now, "What happened?" I asked, looking at their faces for explanations. I tried getting glimpses of their thoughts, but everything was blurry, and I had a horrible headache.

"What's the last thing you remember, Mara?" Mia asked, her expression colored with worry and concern.

I frowned lightly, barely recalling my conversation with her. "We were talking in the motel room and…" Then I saw the black smoky figure over my head "Oh." I murmured in realization and looked up at her, "I was possessed?" She nodded slowly. I frowned a bit and looked around. I hadn't noticed we were in a warehouse, boxes here and there. Glass was shattered onto the ground, and windows were blowing in cold breeze. Then I noticed we were in a devil's trap center.

"And where's the demon?" I asked now, my voice becoming more normal as I spoke.

"Dead." Mia said, obviously proud with her work. I smiled a bit at her and nodded, looking up at Dean, whose shoulders were slumped, thoughtful. I lifted both brows when he noticed me. "Glad to see you back and sarcastic Mara." He grinned and I shook my head.

"Well, let's leave. Honestly, I ain't staying here no more." Dean said, rubbing his palms together. I laughed lightly and stood up, struggling to get to my feet. Mia and Sam steadied me quickly and I noticed them sharing a concerned look.

Sam looked down at me, "Can you walk?" He asked.

"Of course, I mean, yeah." I nodded lightly and took a first step. I didn't really get it, my legs felt like jello, unstable. I gripped Sam's arm involuntarily when I almost gave away. Dean glared at Sam, who in turn lifted me up in his arms again. I sighed heavily and sunk into them, not bothering to protest. He started walking slowly, all of us leaving the old warehouse and I could see the Impala ahead of us, but I buried my face into Sam's chest tiredly.

Though I was weaker than a child, I could still hear Dean whisper. "Mia, I need to speak with you, now" Then both of them left, their steps getting further before they were out of my earshot. I sighed and grunted lightly as Sam placed me onto the passenger's seat gently.

He knelt down lightly, frowning at my reaction. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Weird." I murmured, not finding any good word to settle on. I swallowed lightly and coughed; it felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper against my throat. I closed my eyes, claiming a calm expression, hoping Sam wouldn't notice. But I felt his cold hand on my face, brushing my cheek lightly before he stood up. I kept my eyes shut as he shuffled through the trunk, bringing something as he came back and knelt down again. That's when I caught the scent. I gasped and felt my eyes darkening as I opened them wide, staring at him. "Where'd you get it?"

He seemed taken aback; either by my expression or by how I sounded. I sounded like I was scolding him. "I got it from the hospital, back in Iowa. I was planning to keep them for you, Mara, you need blood. You don't see yourself in the mirror; you're paler than a ghost." He said, frowning deeply as he nudged my arm lightly with the blood bags. "Take it, for me, please."

I kept my eyes at him as he pleaded…he pleaded. I sighed in defeat and reached for the bags silently, reluctantly. I saw him smile a bit out of the corner of my eye I stared down at the one I held in my hand, feeling teeth extending to fangs painfully. I closed my eyes and lowered my face, hiding it from Sam as I placed the tip of the bag beneath my now visible sharp fangs, piercing through the sterilized material. I let my hands press into the bag slowly, forcing the warm fluid through my lips. I sighed lightly; I could've forgotten how blood tasted like, yet I was mad I didn't.

I pulled it away from my lips and looked down at it, noticing I had almost finished it. My throat was burning for more, though I was feeling stronger now, just slightly stronger. I blinked at the sensation and sighed; Sam was right, I did need it. I licked my lips, out of habit and looked up at Sam, who seemed curious. His brows shot up slowly as his expression changed to amusement. He reached out and stroked my cheek now, which I was pretty sure tinted with light rose, normal and healthy. I saw in his mind, as clear as it was my own vision. I could've forgotten how strong I was after Mother died, but I did remember how few it lasted.

_Flashback_

_"Jazmin, just go to your room! Now!" Mother yelled again as she slammed her hand down onto the wooden table. I winced lightly at her pain and stepped back, wondering what made her so angry. But I hadn't moved towards the stairs, I was defiant to know what is wrong with her, because she hadn't been normal for days now. "Mother, what's wrong?"_

_She turned and glared at me. "I thought I said go to your room, Jazmin."_

_I frowned, taming my emotions and fisting my hands at my side as I gazed back at her calmly. "No Mother, tell me what's wrong. Why are you acting like this?"_

_She fumed silently and moved to the living room. I followed her slowly, at my own normal speed. She turned and looked down at me, as I was only inches away from her height now. She sighed, "I'm trying to protect you, so just go to your room."_

_But that clicked the button, "Protect me? The same old phrase? Mother, how are you ever protecting me by keeping me locked in this shit hole?" I exclaimed angrily, breathing ragged now._

_"Watch your language, young lady!" She snapped in disbelief. "I hadn't ever raised you to speak in this manner, or even treat me like that. I'm your mother!"_

_I stared at her with wide eyes, gritting my teeth together as I felt my eyes darkening with my mood. "But I'm sick of the way you treat me! I'm not a science subject! At least, there's a half human side in me; treat me like I am a human, not a monster in a cage."_

_"You won't get it, you just won't. Please, just go to your room." She pleaded, her eyes welling up. I locked my jaw and saw the familiar blonde descend the stairs quickly and blocking my sight "Maria, lets go to your room now." Mia stroked my forehead and I immediately calmed down. Sighing reluctantly, I made my way to the stairs, leaving Mia and Mother to have the same old conversation._

_But this time, I won't wait around for them to finish arguing and yelling what was better for me. I closed my door ever so quietly and quickly pulled my back pack out; the one Mia gave me on my 6__th__birthday, and opened it, laying it on the bed. I grabbed most of my clothes and stuffed them into the bag, then picking up my velvet covered diary. I stared at it for a moment, recalling my 3__rd__birthday when Mother said I was a big girl and that I needed to write in my diary. I sighed and grabbed my laptop's case, collecting the papers Mia told me to research on and placed it beside the backpack._

_I reached for my wallet, which contained lots of cash and two credit cards. Yes, Mom was a nurse, but we lived well. I put the wallet in the bag and closed it, slinging it and the laptop's case over my shoulder. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and opened the window, looking down at the two story jump before I balanced myself on the window sill. I leapt to the ground, falling on my feet as swiftly as a feline. I didn't hesitate, didn't look back, as I sprinted towards the road._

_I stopped after a few miles, looking back before my eyes widened in fear. I looked down and hit my fist against my forehead. Of all the things I'd forgotten, I'd forgotten to take some blood. I was hesitant, whether to go back and face their wrath or to go on, and break my pledge within a few days. I sighed and looked down, this wasn't a correct decision._

_"You bet it wasn't." I heard Mia scold as she stood in front of me. My head snapped up and I saw her, smiling a bit. She shook her head and put her arm around my shoulder lightly, stroking my hair. "Don't run away again, will you? Your Mom gets worried."_

_I scoffed and spoke up sarcastically, "Really? What did she miss when I was gone this time?" I walked by Mia's side. She nudged me lightly and shook her head. "I regret teaching you sarcasm, Amelia will kill me."_

_"Oh please, Mom won't be able to hurt you, not even a tiny bit. You said so yourself." I said, smiling up at her proudly._

_She smiled and kissed my temple. "Just be a good girl, Maria, and you'll be as strong as I am, maybe even stronger, deal?" She smiled down at me before she stopped into a sudden halt. I frowned, stopping by her side, "Mia?"_

_"Wait here." She whispered, and she disappeared. I frowned and looked around. "Mia?" I started walking back to the house, looking around for Mia. Why did she leave so suddenly? But then I noticed this smell…something burning. I looked up at the sky and identified the smoke from the dark sky. And I just happened to have a mere guess of the fire's location, just by a look. I gasped, eyes widening in fear and horror as I started sprinting towards the house quickly, the sickening smell getting denser and denser._

_I stopped before the bushes surrounding the house as I watched the fire eat it up rapidly. I watched the fire delete every memory I had. Then came her screams, Mom's screams, and I knew she was inside. I dropped my bags and ran towards the door, only to get held back by Mia, who was crying silently as I thrashed in her arms, screaming for her to let me go, to let me save my mother. But no, she held on. And it wasn't too soon that I was holding onto her, sobbing broken._

"Mother…" I whispered, feeling the warm tear slip unintentionally from the corner of my eye. I sniffled lightly and reached to wipe it, but Sam's hand beat mine. I looked at him, at his curious face, wondering if I should answer the question that he was toying with in his mind. I waited for him to ask, to ask me about my past, about how my mother had died, because he wanted to know.

"Do I really have to phrase it into words?" He said, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed and smiled softly, nodding lightly as I replaced the tip of the bag into my mouth, squeezing what was left down my throat and folding it neatly, keeping my hands busy. I looked up at him and smiled, "One step at a time, deal?"

"Deal." He nodded and I eyed him. He seemed triumphant to gain my trust. I smiled and looked down, recalling the flashback and whatever memory I didn't mind sharing with Sam. Then, I took a deep breath and started, "When I was three…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for the very long time I took to update, I've started my mid-exams and I used the opportunity of bad weather to update.** **I'll try to update the next week, since it's the last week of exams, well wish me luck. Keep me up with the reviews, they fuel me up. So again, Review please. A small note though of how I imagined it, all vampires and hybrids and anything vampire related has the TVD vampy face because the SPN one kind of scares me.**


	10. Ch9 Explained to Confuse

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please excuse me since this is my first Supernatural story by all mean [sheepish smile] As I had said, the crossover is yet just a developing idea, so PM me any ideas; I'm always open for new tips & advices, help me out guys. Thanks for the reviews again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CW developed Characters. I just own Mia & Mara, and the plot, for now.**

* * *

_Chapter Nine:_

_Dean's POV:_

I watched silently as Sam picked up Mara, cradling her against his chest. She settled silently and turned her face away. I frowned as he nodded, and the three of us left the warehouse, stepping through the glass shards slowly. Mia was exceptionally silent as she followed. I stopped and looked back at her, "Mia, I need to speak with you, now." I told her as I gestured forward, away from the Impala. She shrugged lightly and started making her way to where I'd gestured. I lifted my brows and followed silently.

I was still thinking about what Meg said, about that it was her 'mission' to kill Mara. What did Mara have to do with demons, anyways? I mean, from what Mia told us, she was all locked up, so no demon even knew she existed. I didn't get it. I looked up to see Mia looking at me, arms folded over her chest as she said, "Yes, Dean?"

"Hey, first of all, tell me what did you do to Meg?" I asked defiantly, folding my arms over my chest. I was yet hesitant about trusting Mia fully, which was rather weird since I've trusted Mara all so quickly, which was unnatural of me but... I heard her heavy sigh as she lowered her head, then she looked up at me again, but her eyes were no longer the soft grey ones. They were glowing as she looked up at me. Then, I'm not sure if I had noticed it before, but there was a silver streak through her hair, glowing as well.

"Is that enough, or do you want your eyeballs deep fried?" She answered me quietly. "I exorcised Azazel's daughter and killed her, I can do that." She closed her eyes and opened them, and they were normal again.

I stared down into them lightly then I sighed. "Okay, you're hybrid angel, huh?"

"Yes, my father was an…angel" She said, hesitating momentarily. "Of course, he was a dick, like Damon, even worse. He does know I exist, but does he care?" She shrugged lightly.

I lifted my brows and nodded lightly. But then I looked down at her, delaying Mara's question as I shrugged off my jacket. "What dragged me out of hell? Do you know what probably could've left me this?" I said as I rolled my sleeve to my shoulder.

She eyes the handprint with widened eyes and looked up, "It's time." She murmured.

"Time for what?" I asked as I rolled down the sleeve, putting on the jacket quickly. I looked up and saw nothing, but then I saw someone walking towards us slowly out of the corner of my eyes. I eyed the man as he approached, looking all mysterious as he was. I looked down at Mia lightly, who was looking at him as well, not seeming to be shocked as I was.

"Hello, Dean Winchester." The man said as he stood in front of me, looking as cold and casual as I've never seen before.

"Who are you?" I said, stepping back slowly as I reached for the gun, cursing as I recalled I had it loaded with rock salt rounds. Mia placed her hand on my forearm, "Don't do something you'll regret, Dean. Just wait and listen." She said and I looked down at her, "Seriously?" She glared at me.

I looked up at the man and waited for him to answer my question. He stayed silent for a moment before he spoke up, "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from redemption."

"You?" I frowned, he didn't seem like anything supernatural to me. He seemed, perfectly normal, not too special. Inconspicuous. "Okay, let me rephrase that, what are you?"

"I'm Castiel; I'm an Angel of the Lord." He said quietly as he stared at me, his expression stone-face, no changing while mine flickered through many, settling on amusement and hilarity.

I scoffed and laughed, rolling my eyes. "Okay, is that a joke? She's a hybrid and you're an angel. Angels don't exist." I said the last sentence rather serious as I glared at him, "You better start talking and tell me what you are."

"I have told you, and you should be grateful that I hadn't come earlier. It was at Mia's request, regarding presence of her _munita_" He said. I recognized the sound of that last word in Latin, and then I looked at Mia, who translated, "Simply, protected." I nodded, realizing it was Mara he was talking about, and looked back at Castiel, who didn't seem to be fooling around as I had expected.

"So, if you're an angel, why drag me out of hell? Why me? Of all the people in hell, why me?" I asked, pointing at myself as I asked, my tone going louder now.

He stood there, waiting for me to stop my questions before he answered, "Because God commanded it."

"Oh now God wants me alive! Yet, still leaves the sticky question, why me? Hell that is if there is a God!" I exclaimed, raising my arms in the air in protest before I settled them back to my sides, waiting.

"God exists, and he wants you alive." But it wasn't Castiel who spoke, it was Mia. I looked down at her with wide eyes. She was defiant, yet there was even a tiny bit of hesitation visible. "Castiel is practically the mentor of all keepers. We all know God exists, and he does, trust me on that, he does." She spoke softly.

"Okay, if God exist, then what is he doing up there watching people, innocent people, die from demons and monsters? Why doesn't he just show us he still exists, that we can have something to believe in?" I yelled, but I diverted it to Castiel, who seemed unshaken by my outburst.

"Nobody knows, the lord works-

"If you say 'in mysterious ways' so help me, I'm gonna kick your ass." I said through my teeth, angrily. I could've sworn I heard Mia's muffled laugher, but I didn't dare to look down. I kept eye contact with Castiel, who still seemed unshaken, which was shocking. But, maybe he is an angel after all. Maybe neither him, nor Mia are lying. I sighed at his silence, and re-asked my question, speaking every word slowly, "Why did you get me out of hell? Why did God want me out of hell?"

"Because we've got work for you." He said slowly as well, and his tone was stating, the 'as-a-matter-of-fact' one. I stepped back and sighed then looked up at him. "The Angels want my help? MY help?"

"You'll know everything in time." Mia said and I looked down at her. She shrugged and sighed. I looked up again…and Castiel was gone. I lifted both brows in amusement now, "What, he's gone? Why?"

"I don't know why he disappears like that all of a sudden, but he just does." Mia said then she stepped back and turned to face me. "Any other questions?"

"Yes, my main question actually, what did Meg mean by 'my mission is to kill Mara'? You should know what that means; I mean you're her guardian angel, right? Like you said?" I asked now, re-crossing my arms over my chest again as I watched her face. Her face seemed hesitant before it stopped giving off any emotion. "Okay, is that an angel's way to avoid a question? Act all cold and brooding?"

"You're not supposed to know now, one step at a time, Dean. One step at a time." She said quietly, and suddenly her face paled again, like when we were in the Impala, yesterday. She lifted a finger, as a gesture for me to wait before she got her phone from her pocket and answered it immediately, "Melanie."

Although I couldn't hear who was talking on the other line, this Melanie girl, I knew it was bad news. Mia looked up at the sky and frowned deeply, "Calm down! Calm down for heaven's sake, Melanie! Yes, yes…"

I frowned myself as she looked at her watch, sighing nervously. "Just keep him in his room…No! Shut the door and leave him alone…No-Look I know he's not feeling good, but just-Melanie, I know more than you do on this, trust me…" She then sighed again. "I'm sorry, just do as I say, will you?" She then stayed silent, placing her hand on her hip as she tapped her fingers against her side.

I stayed silent, watching Mia carefully, waiting for whoever Melanie is to come back. But my stare was careful, attentive, not to miss any of her reactions. And I knew Melanie was back when Mia stood straight again, "He's in the room? Did you lock it? Wait, what was that? What? Are you kidding Melanie, why hadn't you told me this? Okay, okay, I'm on my way." She shut her phone and stuffed it into her pocket before turning to face me seriously, "You didn't hear anything, got it?"

I raised my palms in front of me, "What ever you say, Angel. Guess you're leaving?" I asked skeptically yet quickly, just to mind her off the unexpected and blurted out nickname. She lifted one brow, barely even smiling, yet I knew she wanted to. She nodded slowly, "Yes, but I'll be back tomorrow. Do me a favor and be at Bobby's by then? I'll meet you there, and tell him to get the panic room ready." She said quietly.

"Wait, you know Bobby?" I asked, taken aback and amused now.

"Of course!" She said quickly, looking at her watch again. "I gotta go, Dean. No time for explanations, not now at least. I've got to deal with this. Tell Mara I'll meet her tomorrow at Bobby's!" She stepped back and her figure started glowing again. I shut my eyes and knelt down, shielding my head. But there was this last whisper I heard before the soft voice turned to ear piercing ringing, "Thanks for the nickname, by the way. I like it…" Then her voice faded as the ground shook violently. I kept my head shielded until the shaking stopped and looked up, noticing the street lamp was shattered onto the ground. I sighed and got to my feet, brushing off the glass from my clothes as I looked around, no Mia.

I shrugged lightly as I ran back to the Impala, pausing momentarily as I noticed Mara and Sam talking, seemingly about something serious. Mara, who looked rather…what was the word…healthy, did all the talking as she sat onto the passenger seat, back to the driver's side. Sam was leaning against the Impala as he listened intently and nodding. Then both of them started laughing; I smiled. That's a scene to warm your heart every once in a while, and I needed it. I frowned at the thought that I was going to interrupt the conversation, but was that a choice?

I clapped my hands quickly, "Come on, Auntie Mara and Uncle Sam, we've got to be at Bobby's by tomorrow." I yelled enthusiastically as I jogged to driver's side. They seemed rather annoyed that I'd interrupted their conversation, but both of them just shrugged and Mara stood up, moving aside to let Sam in but she froze and turned to him with wide eyes, "My stuff?"

"In the trunk, chill, Sam's got them." I said quickly, patting her shoulder as she sighed in relief. She was by the trunk in seconds, with the keys in her hand? I looked down and frisked my pockets, no key. She smirked lightly and tossed it to me as she slung her bag onto her shoulder, shutting the trunk. "How?" I asked quietly as I unlocked the driver's side door. She shrugged and walked over to the backseat, getting in and shutting the door. I looked at Sam, who was enjoying the moment on his own, laughing silently. "Let's just say she's well fed."

He waved an empty bag in his hand, wait, an empty _blood _bag. "I can hear that, you know" We heard Mara call out loudly, her smirk still visible through her tone. I lifted my brows and he shrugged. "From where exactly?"

"I stole it from the hospital in Iowa." He shrugged like it was no big deal as he got in the car. Is it just me, or did Sam Winchester say he stole something? I grinned foolishly and got into the car as well.

I started the car, still grinning as I looked back at Mara, who grinned back as she fumbled with her backpack, getting out something and resting it on her lap. I shook my head lightly and faced the road, starting up the car.

"So why are we going to Bobby's? Did he call? Is there anything wrong?" Sam asked quickly, and I think all in one second. I sighed lightly as I shook my head. "Shut your pie hole, Sammy, and let me tell ya'." I said quietly, and he immediately locked his jaw, huffing like the child he was. I rolled my eyes. "Mia said we go to Bobby's." I said simply.

"Mia said that?" Mara asked, and I glanced at the rearview mirror to see her looking back at me. I nodded and shrugged. "Don't ask me why, she had this weird-Never mind." I shut my mouth quickly and sighed through my nose. That was close; I almost told them about the phone call. "What phone call?" Mara asked her tone curious now. I cursed silently, remembering we had a mind reader in the car. I heard her chuckle lightly as she placed whatever she had on her lap back into the bag. I shrugged, "It's nothing. Anyways, she said she'd meet us there."

I saw Sam nod out of the corner of my eye, and I kept my eyes locked forward at the road ahead. It hadn't taken time before Sam's snore had aroused. I felt rather sleepy myself, unfortunately, which meant we would've to stop at a motel tonight. I glanced back, expecting to find Mara asleep as well, but she was wide awake, toying with the hem of her sleeve. I looked forward again…am I going to regret this idea?

"Hey Mara, wanna drive?" I asked, looking up at the rear view mirror to watch her reaction. Her hands froze as she looked up at the mirror slowly. "Come again, Dean? I thought I heard something." The disbelief and sarcasm were dripping from her voice.

I rolled my eyes, "I said; do you wanna drive? You do know how to drive, don't you?" I lifted my brows, eyeing her skeptically.

"Of course I do! Mia taught me when I was six." She said, smirking lightly.

I looked forward again. "And you still remember that?"

"Dean, I'm a half-vampire, my memory is just as good as a vampire's." She said, obviously. I yawned and sulked into the seat.

I parked the car by the side of the highway and I got out slowly, watching Mara as she did, "I'm warning you, Maria, if I find just one little scratch, you're screwed." I said sleepily, yet seriously.

She shook her head and I watched her eyes as they met mine, her pupils widening, "Dean, sleep. Don't worry, I'll take of the car; get in and sleep." She got in the driver's side and I got into the backseat, robotically. She started the car and looked back at me, "Rest." I sighed and sunk into the seat, closing my lids and falling asleep.

* * *

_Mara's POV:_

I parked the car in front of the familiar house and leaned back against the backrest, looking at the house. I tilted my head, how long has it been? It's been sometime since I've been here. I turned off the car and removed the key, handing it to Sam who was reading silently. I wouldn't let him drive, after a long quarrel; I told him I gotta use the chance. Dean was still snoring in the backseat…and he wanted to drive. Bite me.

"I say we wake Dean now." Sam said as he shut his book. I shrugged and climbed out from the car, looking at Dean through the window but then I looked up at the sky, sighing heavily. I heard Dean grumble as Sam shook his shoulder, waking him up. I smiled a bit as I kept my gaze on the house. "The car better be good, Mara." He murmured as he got out slowly.

I laughed and turned to look at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Here it is, please; if you don't trust me feel free to check it over." I lifted my brows amused as I reached to take my bag from Sam's outstretched hand. I slung it over my shoulder and stepped aside, letting the boys go ahead first before I followed them silently to the porch steps.

Dean knocked on the door, well, banged at the door a couple of times before we heard Bobby yell from the other side, "I'm comin', I'm comin'! Lay off the damn door, it's vintage" I smiled and lowered my head, anticipated.

The door swung open and Bobby made a disgruntled sound, "Shoulda' known it was ye, Idjits. Was expectin' ya, come in." He stepped aside though neither Sam nor Dean moved, they just stepped aside so I was in line of Bobby's sight. I smiled lightly, looking up at him and holding the strap of my bag lightly, "Hey Bobby."

Bobby's eyes widen slowly as he stared at me for a second. Sam almost spoke up, but Bobby interrupted with an amused, "That you, Maria?"

I let out a breath and grinned widely, nodding, "Long time no see." I said, but Bobby hugged me lightly and stepped away, eying both Dean and Sam, who were rather amused by our little exchange, "How'd ya find'er? Looked for her for months." He patted my back lightly and I chuckled.

"Wait, you know each other? And we didn't know about her." Sam asked now, clearly amused.

Dean looked at Sam then back at us, nodding quickly. "Yeah, Bobby, what he said."

"What happened to shoot first and ask questions later? Drag yer asses in and I'll tell ya' everything." Bobby said, opening the door wide open now and lifting both brows at the amused boys. I chuckled silently, choking lightly as I struggled to turn the laughter into a cough. I watched as both of them looked at each other, shrugged and entered the house. Bobby looked at me, "How long have ya been with those Idjits?"

I shrugged, smiling sheepishly, "Long enough, I guess." He chuckled and pushed me into the house, closing the door. I looked around, tilting my head. The house hadn't changed a bit, not even remotely close. "You don't redecorate, do you, Bobby?"

"Nah, that's for old hags." He said and walked towards the living. I laughed aloud, remembering what Mia had said about, 'using forces to redecorate Bobby's house'. I shook my head and followed him silently, recalling a memory with every step and smiling. I leaned against the door frame as I watched both Dean and Sam tap their feet impatiently…and Bobby picking up a gun to clean it casually.

"Bobby, we'd really like to know how you and Mara know each other." Dean said, smiling sarcastically. Bobby looked back at me, "Mara?"

"A nickname." I said simply, shrugging and smiling at Sam shortly.

"I think y'all should wait when Mia's here." Bobby said casually, looking up at me. I nodded and shrugged.

"It'd be better to explain." I said quickly. Dean huffed and leaned back against the fact, not being as patient as he was. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Sam, who seemed to be putting up theories. I turned to leave the room but I felt some presence…Mia's presence. I held onto the door frame and looked back to Dean and Sam, "Grip something, she's zapping someone here."

The house started shaking from the bases once I got the words out of my mouth. I held the frame lightly, glancing back to make sure everyone was holding tight. Watching Dean's expression, I saw he recalled something like that in an airplane, the shaking and all. I chuckled and waited as the shaking increased, and the house vibrated wildly.

"Eyes, eyes!" Bobby yelled and we put our heads down, shutting our eyes. I could see the inside of my lids turn red as the light increased…and it disappeared. I stayed down for a minute, though I knew they were here when I heard the steps onto the porch steps. Well, two pairs were on their feet, someone was dragged. I was in front of the door in no time, swinging it open gently.

"Jazz..." the familiar brunette gasped when she saw me, smiling a bit. I smiled back at Melanie and eyed Max, who had changed a lot since the last time I've seen him…two years now. He nervously pushed his sandy blonde hair back as he stood away from Melanie with Mia's arms around their necks, holding her up between them.

I quickly took Melanie's place, looking at Mia worriedly, "Mia? Mia, can you hear me?" I watched silently as Max led a hysterical Melanie away, upstairs.

"What happened?" I heard Dean's alerted question as I helped Mia to the nearest chair. She huffed and looked at me, smiling a bit. "I'm fine, no worries." I lifted both brows and she sighed.

But again there was silence before Sam repeated Dean's question in a calmer tone, "What happened, Mia?"

"Hell hounds happened." She grunted and leaned her head into her palm, massaging her temple as she shut her eyes. "That's not a good thing."

I looked back at Dean, whose mind was crowded with his painful memories from the pit. I couldn't help but mimicking Mia's gesture and huffing. Dean looked at me quickly and frowned apologetically. I shook my head slowly and looked back at Mia, "Aren't those mutts in the pit? What the hell are the doing outside?" Dean asked, infuriated.

"They're free." Said another voice from behind me. I quickly turned, holding my breath and looked at the owner of the voice, just to find it's this guy with a trench coat.

I lifted my brow and stepped back slowly, keeping a distance between me and this mystery guy, "Who are you?"

The man didn't speak, but he just glanced at Dean who coughed lightly into his fist, looking around. "That's ,um, Cas. He's an angel of lord." He muttered under his breath. I looked back at 'Cas' and eyed him silently, noticing his powerful presence in the room. It was a load of power, enormous, nothing that I've dealt with before.

"An angel?" Sam asked in disbelief. I looked back at him, just to find him starring at Castiel, who I'd figured his name through Dean's memory of what happened yesterday, which he hadn't recalled at all until now. Though he did mention a phone call; of course! It must've been Melanie who called.

"Yes, and it's good to meet you, Samuel Winchester." He said quietly, then he looked at me, "And you too Maria Salvatore." His expression was kind of soft now; I frowned and blinked lightly, stepping back and standing behind Mia's seat.

"You said the hell hounds are free, how are they free?" Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because it's one of the 66 seals. And these seals are being broken." He said, rather annoyed by the fact. I tried to read his mind…but the imagery was so strong, it reached painful. I gasped out loud, wincing. I blocked his thoughts away immediately and looked at him, who nodded at me and said silently, "My apologies."

Sam eyed the silent exchange suspiciously, before he pried his gaze off of me and looked at Castiel. "66 seals?" He asked.

"Yes, you'd think of seals as locks to a door, true?" He questioned, glancing over at the occupants of the whole room, also including Bobby who stood there, mostly shocked and silent.

"Yeah, the last one breaks and?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer walks free." Mia said breathlessly, sighing.

"Lucifer…the Lucifer?" Sam asked with disbelief, eyes widening. I looked back at Castiel who nodded slowly.

"Okay, so yesterday, angels are real. Today, the devil exists. Careful there, I've seen and heard lots of crazy things; you don't want me to snap." Dean said in a warning tone. I eyed him and he shrugged, looking back at Castiel who was looking at Mia. "Your job is to inform them of what I tell you to, and nothing more Mia-Lynn. You don't want to disobey the orders."

When I glanced back at Mia, I was shocked. It was the first time in my life that I've seen Mia's face colored with pure fear. She nodded silently and looked down, "Yes, sir." I heard her say.

I glanced towards Dean, whose mind was wild with memories of him…and his father. I decided to keep that private, and I blocked out his mind as well. When I finally decided to look back at Castiel, he was simply…gone.

"Well, guess I've got to inform you of what he told me to." Mia said quietly, and the four of us looked down at her.

"Well, first of all, you tell us how you know Bobby." Dean said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh Bobby, he's technically my uncle." She said, smiling light as she glanced at him. He chuckled and looked at Dean and Sam, who seemed rather shocked by the fact. Dean then smiled sarcastically, "Care to elaborate, Bobby?"

"Well, his wife, Karen, was my aunt. Mom was her sister." Mia said quickly as she glanced at Bobby nervously and back at the boys. He shrugged when I looked at him and I smiled apologetically; Mia and I knew how much Bobby hated talking about Karen. "I always visited. He knew what I was…sometimes I snuck Mara here for days when her Mom was busy. She enjoyed it so much and she needed fresh air."

"Erm..." I cleared my throat and scratched my forehead, "You're talking like a proud mom." I chuckled and bit my lip. I stole a glance at her reddened face and smirked; I just knew where her buttons were. Who would've known she'd be so sensitive to such a topic. Touche, well, she's half an angel after all.

"Let's keep the long details for later; pay attention. Dean, you and I are going to Indiana. Sam, you'll take Mara and go to Virginia." Mia said.

"What? Why?" Sam asked, rather confused than objecting.

"Because there are two seals about to be broken and we need to stop it." Mia said quickly.

"Woah, where exactly in Indiana are we going?" Dean asked, clearly alarmed. I heard a silent chanting prayer in his head. _Please, don't say Cicero, don't say Cicero, don't say-_

"Cicero." Mia said, and she seemed regretful because Dean's face paled suddenly. I didn't get it, but I saw Sam glance worriedly at Dean, who had his face set defiantly all of the sudden, "When do we leave?"

"The sooner the better, I guess." Mia said as she stood up, looking better than she was.

"But, ain't it be better if ya' stayed t'gether?" Bobby said. "Safer."

"No, Bobby. Plus, each of us has something to deal with in their destinations." She glanced at both me and Dean. That's when I noticed; Virginia, Mystic Falls…super. "And, I'm going with Dean because what's in Indiana is way bigger than what we expect and I know it there more than anyone. But you can deal with the seal in Mystic Falls, it should be easy. Just keep a person alive."

"Well, who is he?" Sam asked.

"_She_ is the Petrova doppelganger. Just ask around, won't be hard to find." Mia said, letting out a deep breath as she glanced at me quickly. I lifted my brows.

Dean slapped his palms together rather loud and rubbed them against each other. "Then I guess we've got seals to stop from breaking. Bring it on."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'mma lazy-ass, I'm sorry for the late reply. But I really hope you like the chapter, because I really worked on that. Heh. Guess you've noticed that I'm making up my own seals now. Well, I can get creative when I want to. And I'm creating more characters, don't worry, you'll find them very interesting.**

**Also, thanks to _Dark-Supernatural-Angel _For being such a great Beta, she never takes too long and she's very thorough with her work! Love ya! Anyways, as usual, please review and I'm up for any ideas possible, and guess who are we going to meet this next chapter? [smirks]**


	11. Ch10 Home Sweet Home?

**A/N: ****Wow, I didn't expect all these positive reviews on that last chapter. I though I messed it all up, heh. Well, anyways, this chapter should be great. I hope you like it, cause I'm really working my ass off on getting all the facts right & thank God I've finished season four. –BUT- my connection has been seriously getting on my nerves.**

**Disclaimer: I own: Mara, Mia, Melanie, Max, Amelia (my Amelia, not Jimmy's wife) and the Plot. All others go to Eric Kripke & L.J. Smith.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Ten:_

_Mara's POV:_

I sucked in a sharp intake of breath through my teeth, resisting the urge to bend down and rest my head on my knees as Bobby worked the anti-possession tattoo on my shoulder. He was pretty upset when I'd told him that I've lost the charm necklace he gave me, but can you blame me; I was road-tripping on foot! So he figured the best way to keep me anti-demon was to get a nice tattoo on the shoulder, of which idea Mia had agreed with enthusiasm. I had used that time to tell Bobby what happened ever since…well, I left.

_I took careful steps on the burned out floor boards, scanning the ash-colored walls as I called with desperate hope. "Mother? Please…please answer me." My voice cracked, still choking on the still yet fresh scent of smoke, and I disappeared with the sirens of the fire trucks just outside._

_"Jazmin, I'm sorry." I heard Mia murmur behind me. But I stepped away as she tried to put her arm on my shoulder. I didn't look at her; I didn't blame her…and I had no right but to blame myself. It was an accident; I kept chanting in my head._

_And still, she put her hand on my shoulder and led me to the door, where at the porch steps stood a crowd of officers and fire men. I lowered my gaze to the ground, forcing my mind to go blank as an attempt to hide my thoughts from Mia. She doesn't need to know 'anything' now, anything._

_I seemed to zone out through everything; the police, the questioning…everything. It wasn't until they pulled a stretcher through the front door that I'd woken up. I saw the black bag, with the body inside; my mother's body. My vision blurred for a second before I quickly blinked away the tears and wiped them off my face with my sleeve._

_But why? Why did that happen? And why to me? Isn't it enough that I can never be normal but I now have to suffer this. It was too much to bare-_

_"But Amelia wouldn't want you hurting yourself in any way, sweetheart; you know that." Mia interrupted as she stroked my head. I just stared up at her plainly, trying my best not to let my face give off any emotions. "And I'll always be here with you." She added, trying to smile through her sadness._

_That's when I had the idea; I could simply say I didn't want any 'protection' and maybe the angels would leave me alone. I'd live and survive my own way; I don't need anyone's help. I stepped away from beneath Mia's hand and huffed, clearing my throat before I started. "I don't want your protection, Mia."_

_When I'd glanced up at her, she was utterly confused; one delicate brow shot upward. She also seemed…hurt. "What are you saying? Do you realize-"_

_"Yes, I do realize I won't be protected. I know my life must value something for the man upstairs, but at this very moment, it values nothing to me. I'd rather try and make it worth something or die, so I want you to leave me alone." I forced the words through my teeth, twisting my anger into them as I looked at her with defiance and confidence that I've never felt before._

_Then I had realized that this was probably the first decision that I have made on my own that'll affect 'my' life._

_Her voice came, cold and chocked. "As you wish."_

_A cold breeze blew by, and every inch of skin raised goose bumps on my body. I looked up, and Mia wasn't there. Not now, not ever again. And after all that, something still felt wrong._

I blinked as I recalled this piece of memory. Long time it was, two years. It was just one of the few memories that I remembered easily, and I wish I hadn't at times. But it was my own first step of becoming _me_, a person, rather than a locked up science project.

"There, nice 'n good." Bobby murmured as he placed an ice pack on my yet still burning shoulder, breaking me out of my reverie. I let out a tensed sigh as I reached to fasten the pack to my skin, adjusting the rolled up fabric with the other hand to keep it away from the tattoo. "Now, you stop gettin' yourself into trouble and be careful out there."

I nodded, flashing an apologetic smile as I got up and removed the pack to glance down at my shoulder. As I had expected, the skin around the tattoo fixed up immediately; just if it had been drawn for a long while then. I rolled down my sleeve and patted over my shoulder lightly, looking up at Bobby who seemed rather gruff…as he always is.

I wanted to tell him it was going to be fine; but I couldn't even believe it myself. Just thinking of the fact that the end of the world might be only months ahead if we don't move now –literally-…It's very disturbing and yet very sad. So I didn't smile, I didn't do any familiar gesture a human would be familiar with; I did an old Greek gesture he'd taught me once. I'd clawed my hand over my heart and pushed it outward, and with so, removing evil from the heart.

I could've sworn I saw him smile, yet his thoughts were busy, wild, scattered here and there. He imitated my gesture shortly and turned to gather his tools. Bobby isn't my first option as a person to skim through their mind, because his mind is like a freaking maze. It's complicated, and scary, and full of things that I don't want to know and things I'd be rather delightful to know.

I shook my head and turned to speed down the stairs, almost bumping into Mia but we both stepped on either side in the same moment. I smiled and nodded, but then I quickly asked. "How are Mels and Max?"

She nodded, adding a weak smile as she scratched the back of her head. "Well, you know Max's probably accepted that already, due to how he is; but Melanie…well, she never actually saw, well not technically saw, something supernatural but you, me, Cas and Max. So she's pretty much still in shock."

I nodded in understanding, "You want me to talk to her?"

She shook her, sighing heavily but then she smiled a bit. "Max's with her, glued to her side."

She started moving past me but I turned and held her shoulder, "What about you, Mia? Are –you- okay?" I asked, biting my lip then looking down, and I still heard her every movement.

"Um, yeah. Definitely." She nodded, and then she took a few steps back. "I'll go talk to- Castiel. Later." I waited until her footsteps vanished through the door frame before looking up and sighing heavily, my hands fisting at my side for a brief moment.

"What was that?" I heard Dean's muffled voice behind me; he was probably packing 'provisions' for the trip. I turned and shrugged, letting my eyes wander around for a short second before settling on the old floor boards again.

"Mara…" His tone was warning, and curious. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and shook my head, looking up at him with a firm frown on my face. "Nothing, Dean. It's nothing."

He lifted his brow curiously as he took a bite from his burger.

"Hey, why are you so curious anyways? We've got to stop Armageddon from starting; so let's put personal issues aside." I grumbled, reaching my hand to place it over the side of my neck; shifting my weight repeatedly.

"Point for you; but I'll know what's going on, sweetheart." Dean snickered and turned away, making his way to the kitchen again. I huffed in frustration; some times he can be…such a pain in the ass.

"Dean's being a pain in the ass, huh? This expression is what I see when Dean's done harassing someone." Sam said as he jogged down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and chuckled yet darkly.

"But ignore it; I mean, cheer up. We aren't only to stop a seal, but we get to meet your father too." He said, changing his tone into an optimistic one, the 'on the bright side' one. But at this very moment, I didn't know if meeting _Damon_has a bright side. But then, I nodded and flashed my fakest smile ever. I'd grown to develop very convincing acting abilities.

He smiled back lightly and patted my shoulder, and again he frowned as something occurred to his mind. "But Mara, you didn't tell me you were headed to _Mystic Falls_…That town is vampire infested, and all hunters know that. Hell, Dean's been there with Dad once; and he surely didn't like it."

I considered what he said for a moment. Mom didn't tell me it was _infested._She just mentioned that it's his hometown, where he lived a century and so ago. But vampire infested, maybe keeping that seal unbroken would be hard. "I didn't know it was, well, vampire infested as you say. I just knew it's his hometown."

It was now when I had that thought again, that Mom kept something from me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well, we ought to be careful there anyways." He said, shrugging. "I was thinking we should fly there, we'd be there in no time and-.." He leaned closer to whisper, "Dean won't be with us to freak out on the plane."

That had me laughing; Sam once told me about a phantom traveler demon they hunted…on a plane. Dean was terrified at the moment it was mentioned, and I could've sworn I saw his neck go red. And that was the only way I could actually harass Dean.

I saw Sam shake his head with a rather proud smile out of the corner of my eyes. I guess he had a right to be triumphant; I hadn't been all jumpy and chirpy since I've been told we'd be heading to Virginia…I was; what's the word…scared? Nervous? Anticipating?

"So, what did you find on that doppelganger?" I asked as I stepped beside him towards the living room and grabbing the book Sam was reading. I scanned withered pages with my head tilted as he started speaking.

"It's a curse; and werewolves are involved. You know, the werewolf gene ones, the ones born with it." He said, and my eyes shot to look at him, to watch his expression. I kept my gaze attentive as he went on, "The legend says that vampires used to walk free in the sun and the werewolves changed whenever they wanted. But a curse was done, sealed with a moonstone. Now vampires burn in the sun and werewolves only change on a full moon."

"Wait," I asked, interrupting him for a short moment. "I thought you said vampires didn't burn in the sun; just weakened." I tilted my head confused.

"Well, I've got a theory on that. Maybe there are only a few vampires who are able to shield themselves from the spell; partially because they are still weakened by the sun. And these are the vampires we hunt, which is why we think they're extinct when the most abundant ones are very inconspicuous." He said, seeming thoughtful as he offered his theory.

"If that's your theory, Sammy, then we stick with this until it's all clarified." Dean said as he entering the room, shrugging on his jacket as he did. I sighed and put down the book, looking at Sam. "So, did you book? Or are we booking there?"

"Book? Book what? You ain't flyin', are you?" Dean asked, his eyes shifting nervously between both of us. I pressed my fist against my lips to keep from laughing and swallowed. Sam replied with a shaky tone, "Oh yes, Dean. We're flying to Virginia; you don't happen to mind driving us off to the airport in Sioux Falls?"

"Um, no. As long as you are the ones riding the flying metal bird, not me." He said, shrugging lightly as he turned to the door, probably to hide his face. Sam laughed silently and I pressed my hand harder against my lips. He looked at me over his shoulder, "Where's Mia, by the way?"

My laughter drowned out ever so slowly as I pursed my lips, tilting my head. "She said she'll go talk to Castiel." I nodded as I spoke.

"Okay, well, we're off in 10 minutes." He said, "So get ready." Dean left the room, and we heard the front door click open and shut as I kept track on the his steps, feet crunching against the pebbles, as he walked to the Impala. I looked back at Sam, who was already in process of packing; and it seemed he packed anything his hand caught.

I sped to the couch, grabbing my backpack, which actually weighed something now. Mia lent me some of her clothes and I was able to stuff a few of Bobby's books into it; well, with his permission of course. I slung it over my shoulder with ease and leaned against the armrest as Sam zipped his duffel, slinging it over his shoulder as well.

"Sam, how are we ever going to take weapons to an airport; more to that, ride a plane with them." I questioned now, realizing it just this very moment.

He smirked, seeming triumphant. "I didn't miss that, well…as far as I know; undercover FBI can take weapons with them where ever, even on a plane."

I lifted my brows in amusement, "Nice one, Sam." He smirked smugly as both of us started making our way to the door.

**

* * *

**

Sam was driving a rental car that we've taken from the airport. I stayed quiet in the passenger's seat; too quiet. So Mystic Falls seemed to be only a few miles away, and so is this so-called my father. I stared ahead through the windshield and out at the dark and rather foggy road ahead of us, motionless.

"Mara, one movement; I'm begging. Give me one sign to show that you're alive." Sam said in a rather playful tone. I shot him a glare through the rearview mirror, maintaining my sculptured position into the seat. He chuckled and stayed silent again.

I decided to finally speak; "So, tell me about this Petrova doppelganger girl." I asked, because I really wanted to know. I mean, what could be so special about her that her death would break a seal?

"Every thousand years a doppelganger is born, a Petrova doppelganger. Those doppelgangers are used in the ritual of breaking the curse, her blood is spilled on a sacrifice stone along with something to do with a witch, a vampire and a werewolf." He replied; clearly concentrated on the road ahead of him. "Not to mention that they needed the moonstone too."

"And if either breaks the curse..?" I asked.

"If vampires break it, werewolves stay cursed forever; and vice versa." He nodded his reply.

"That's what I thought..." I grumbled & sighed; sitting back into the seat with frustration as my head buzzing. Under stress and nervousness, indecision and indecision..! For the first time in my rather short life now; I was headed to meet him, for the first time of my life.

But again, Sam's voice broke me away from my little self-conversation.

"Mara...Can you- Can you see this? Who's that crazy guy..?" Sam stopped the car in front of the body which seemed as confused as I was. I leaned closer to the dashboard and peeked, eyes widening and jaw dropping in utter shock as I murmured breathlessly, starring at the young man lying in the middle of the road, gazing aimlessly at the sky.

"This is a bad joke; this is a very, very bad joke…"

**

* * *

**

_Dean's POV:_

I drove rather silently, undecided between weather I should turn on the stereo or leave it like that. I was relieved to have that i-thing whatever Sam put in her removed from my baby; I like my car vintage, just the way she is. I tapped the stirring wheel as I drove, sometimes even whistling.

Mia was silent, the usual. I didn't stress her for the speech. But I knew once we were close enough that she'd have to say something because she was silent, but restless as well. Toying with this, toying with that..I don't know much of Angels yet but this is not normal, not even for a human.

I felt my phone buzz, and I knew it was Sammy. I made him swear to tell me when they landed, just to make sure they were okay. Sue me, I hate planes! I didn't lift a finger to check it and kept driving full speed, on hope to get to Cicero by midnight.

I was thinking what exactly I should Lisa…and Ben as well. As far as I know, I had no idea what seal are we dealing with…or how is it going to be broken. Because Mia never spoke about it, she never told me what the seal was.

I glanced aside now to find her asleep. I resisted the urge to reach out and swipe her hair away from her face, just to get a better glance. She was short, not much, but short. She had one explosive personality for a little short one like herself. Yeah, I know much in a very short time because I take my time to study someone…

I huffed in boredom as I realized I couldn't turn on the stereo now, nevertheless sing or so. So I decided to check on Sammy & Mara, make sure they were fine. I reached for the phone from my jacket's pocket and flipped it open as I rested the hand holding it on the stirring wheel. I glanced from the road to the phone repeatedly as I flipped through the contacts. I pressed the small green button and put the phone to my ears, listening to it as it rang.

"Hey, it's Sam. I'm not here right now; leave a message and I'll be sure to call you back." I heard Sam's voice and pulled the phone away from my ear for moment before placing it back to say the message. "Sammy, tell me you're okay. And you better call back when you listen to this."

I flipped the phone shut and placed back into my pocket, hitting the stirring wheel quietly as I looked around nonchalant. I laid eyes back on the road until I heard Mia's voice, still tinged with weak & tired yet concerned. "He didn't call?"

I glanced at here shortly before looking back to the road ahead, grumbling slightly. "He did, but I didn't answer."

"Eh, you what? Why?" She sighed as she pushed her hair back, raising it into a high messy ponytail. I sulked further into the chair; maybe I should've answered the phone when he called first time.

"Yeah, yeah...sorry." I murmured so quiet as I glared straight ahead at the road. I glanced at her, only to find here starring ahead with a frown clearly carved on her face. I lifted both brows, "What is it?"

"Mara's blocking me out of her mind..." She said quietly.

"How? Didn't you say your heads were connected?" I asked, scrunching up my nose in confusion.

"Well, I'm not her official protector now. She can most definitely do anything now." She answered me in a rather irritated tone, sighing in frustration. I nodded quietly, but then I curiously blurted. "What happened back there at Bobby's? You seemed to be on a red line when you both talked."

"It's none of your business and as she told you, we can put our personal matters aside till we figure out how to stop the end of the world." She snapped back quickly and I shut my mouth, clashing teeth against each other quietly.

We stayed silent now, very silent until I finally saw an uplifting sign. Cicero was only 100 Km away. I stepped my foot further down onto the gas pedal as I drove, holding the stirring wheel tightly with white knuckles.

"Mia, do me a favor and tell me about the seal we're dealing with." I said quietly, finally breaking the long silence.

"You won't like it." She muttered.

"I didn't like hell." I replied smartly as I glanced to her shortly, lifting my brows in patience.

"6 mothers and their youngest child should…" Her voice faltered, trailing off into the nothing. My brain ran wild with possibilities when I knew it was only word to complete this sentence.

"Should die? Six mothers & their youngest child?" I growled through my teeth.

"Yes, they should die." She replied with a defiant tone, almost emotionless. It bothered me. I knew there was a possibility that she knew Lisa & Ben. I frowned deeply, staring ahead.

"And how many have died until now?" I asked, trying to maintain a calm appearance.

"Four, each." She said quietly, probably upset about the fact.

"Four? And the Angels are..?" I snapped rudely.

"Doing their best to try to stop it!" She defended quickly, turning her torso fully to glare at me. I breathed heavily through my nose, ignoring her as I looked ahead at the dark road. She sighed in frustration. I felt cold wind blow by me, and turned to check the window just to see that Mia…disappeared.

I blinked for a short moment before curling my lips over my teeth angrily, slamming my hand to the stirring wheel as I speeded down the highway full speed. So I've lost my lead, "Super!"

My phone buzzed again and I reached for it quickly this time, hopeful. It wasn't a message from Sam though, it was from Mia. She sent an address with a short note. "Meet me there." I lifted both brows and studied the address before shutting my phone and putting it back into my pocket.

It wasn't too long that I'd taken to cross the borders to Cicero. My stomach grumbled aloud, and I longed to stop for a snack. But I had to get there fast, the sooner, the safer, the better. I kept chanting that verse in my wild head, breathing heavily as I followed the instruction Mia had sent.

Finally, after rounding a corner, I saw Mia standing behind a light pole, or rather leaning against it. I parked the car quietly and glanced up at her as I got out of the Impala; she was pinching the bridge of her nose with utter annoyance. But she spoke up, her hand moving to gesture to a house only a couple of feet away. "Get them & let's go."

I glanced towards the house she gestured to, lifting my brow as I looked down at her. "That's not the house."

"Yes it is; they moved. Or so I've been told." She replied, head still lowered down. I glanced back at the house, hesitative.

"And then what?" I asked. "Where do we stay? A motel?" I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for her reply and trying not to be smug. She lifted her head and huffed aloud, "No Dean, we're staying in 'my' house. Cicero happens to be my hometown."

I snapped my mouth shut and looked around briefly before sighing heavily. I let my arms fall to my side as I walked to the house slowly, Mia's silent steps following behind me. I went up the porch steps quietly and knocked twice on the door.

I heard quick small steps and felt the corners of my lips pull up lightly as I guessed who might be running to the door. I heard a familiar small voice behind the door, "Who's knockin'?"

"Open up, Ben. It's Dean..." I said quietly, waiting as I heard the lock click quickly. The door swung open and little arms were wrapped around my waist. I smiled and ruffled Ben's hair lightly, "Hey there, buddy!"

He pulled back and smiled up at me brightly, "Where've you been, Dean? You've promised to call & visit!" He scowled at me lightly and crossed his arms over his small chest. I sighed and nodded, "I know; I had some issues. I'm sorry. Where's Lisa?"

"Right here." I heard her voice and snapped my head up to watch her making her way to me, wiping her hand in a kitchen towel and placing it on the backrest of a chair. Her hair was scattered around her hair in a not so messy way. I raked my eyes over her, top to bottom. Worn out jeans and random shirt; same ol' Lisa. She smiled in amusement, "Dean Winchester, good to see you again."

I nodded, forcing a fake smile to her. "Yeah, you too Lisa. Um Lisa, can I talk to you? In private, outside? Please."

She lifted a delicate brow with confusion and nodded slowly, glancing down at Ben who was clinging to my sleeve. "Ben, go to your room. Now."

"But, Mom! Dean just came!" He whined, stomping his foot. Lisa was about to talk again but I held a finger for her to wait & knelt in front of Ben. "Hey bud, me & Lisa need to talk something in private. You can for us and we'll call you when we're done."

He nodded but then his eyes wandered off past my shoulder; where Mia, whom I almost forgotten about, was there. "And who's she?" Ben asked.

I looked up, catching a glance of Lisa's slightly infuriated expression before glancing back at Mia, who was leaning against the rails, arms crossed over her chest. She smiled a bit down at Ben, "I'm Mia; Dean's friend."

"Friend?" He looked at me amused, lifting a brow. "Just a friend?"

I shook my head & chuckled, "Yes, Ben. Just friends. Would you go to your room, now?"

He rolled his eyes and ran into the house again, leaping over the stairs to the 2nd floor. I watched him disappear then glanced to Lisa, who crossed her arms over her chest as well. I let out a long, frustrated sigh. "You want explanation of why I showed up at your doorstep at midnight with a girl suddenly? Don't worry; I don't need a place to stay."

"Good." She huffed her reply and lifted her brow, "So..?

"So you need to come with me. Now, you and Ben." I said seriously, sounding convincing as I could ever be.

"What? Leave with you? Why?" She asked disbelievingly, trying to keep her exclaim quiet as she glared at me lightly.

"Because we're trying to save you and your son's lives." Mia spoke quietly, menacingly, as she straightened up; taking a few steps so she was ahead of. Lisa looked at her with wide eyes, but then she narrowed them. "And why should I trust you?"

But then, before Mia could even reply. I heard familiar growls and heavy thuds. My eyes widened with fear that I've never had but for only two things. Lilith…and hellhounds. I looked at Mia who was looking around with a freaked out expression.

I did the first that came to mind; getting into the house and shutting the door. "Lisa! Get me a bag of salt! Bags! NOW!" I yelled as I locked the door and stood against it. Lisa nodded; her expression fearful as she ran back & past a door.

Mia was shifting everywhere, shutting every window. I watched her as I stayed held against the door, hearing the viscous familiar growls get louder by the second. "Mia, can't you zap us anywhere?" I yelled, my heart sinking when I felt their presence just behind this door.

Lisa came back running with two large sacks of salt before Mia could even reply. I didn't dare move so Mia grabbed one and instructed Lisa to put it around each entry to the house on this floor while she did the second floor. Lisa nodded with fear and hurried to work as Mia jogged upstairs quickly.

Lisa dropped the few of what was left around the door and stepped back as the vicious creatures banged against it. I held it tightly, digging my feet to the ground as I tried to maintain stability. She turned and ran to the stairs silently, but Mia was running down with Ben holding her hand tightly; eyes wide with confusion and fear.

"Mia..Take- Take them to the basement & stay there! Now!" I yelled. She hesitated and nodded shortly before she allowed Lisa to lead to a door across the room. I heard their steps over the loud growls until it disappeared into the dark entry. I held the door in its place and for the first in my life. I was praying. I was praying for them to go away.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm so extremely sorry for the late update; but we're back to school and I'm far too stressed to concentrate on anything in particular; so thankful I actually posted the chapter today and before the new TVD episode; which are messing up my Story Line by any means. Anyways, I hope this chapter is satisfying enough to you…and I'm soo glad to leave you people at a cliffhanger! ^^ Tho', I might take some time before I update again; but all you got to do is wait, will you? **

**Note: Dean's POV of the chapter isn't Beta'ed because I wan't planning to put it anyways. So excuse me for any mistakes because I was rushing into it.**


	12. Ch11 Fragile Ties

**A/N: I understand it's been a long time since I've uploaded, but hey- I had and still have some things going on. Plus, I had that writer's block, in how to do the chapters. But it's done now and here I am, updating. Sorry for the long wait- hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Note: The Vampire Diaries – Post 'The Descent' 2X12  
****Good News: I finally caught up and waiting for the new SPN episode.**

**Disclaimer: I need no more disclaimers, you do already know I already own my Non-Canons and the plot-partly.**

* * *

_Previously…_

"Mara...Can you- Can you see this? Who's that crazy guy..?" Sam stopped the car in front of the body which seemed as confused as I was. I leaned closer to the dashboard and peeked, eyes widening and jaw dropping in utter shock as I murmured breathlessly, starring at the young man lying in the middle of the road, gazing aimlessly at the sky.

"This is a bad joke; this is a very, very bad joke…"

_Chapter Eleven:_

_Mara's POV:_

I starred at that familiar face, seeing it clearly in the dark while I knew Sam didn't. I narrowed my eyes slowly as the head twisted to look at the car now, and the familiar blue eyes met mine. Familiar? Twin blues. Exact copy of mine, but lifeless…sad. I sighed into my seat and reached for the door quickly.

"Mara! Where are you going?" Sam asked franticly, yet in hushed tone as he reached for his door as well. I glanced back at him over my shoulder and shook my head quickly. He shouldn't be out of the car…_Damon _might hurt him. His brows pulled down in confusion as his hand rested hesitatingly on the door handle.

I exhaled aloud and slammed the door shut, speeding to _his _side without hesitation. I stood over the body, my head tilted as I waited for that head to turn and face me, as I waited for any movement.

All I did was blink, and I felt hard wood slam against my back. Or was I slammed into it? I winced and looked up at those furious, angry blues. Yet, they were sad and distant. My own father had his hand around my neck, ready to snap it with any movement or sound. I strained against my throat to blurt out as I struggled to push him away. How ironic.

"Da- Damon! Let go of me!" I growled out as I glared up at him. It took him a moment to stare at me…and I could've sworn I saw his eyes light with realization. His grip around my neck was gone and I dropped to the ground, crouching down onto my feet as my eyes shot towards the car…Sam wasn't in it, though I could clearly hear his heartbeat, somewhere.

I averted my gaze to Damon, who was looking down at me in shock. His lips were moving, but I heard nothing but those sounds, growls. Then he whispered silently, "Jazmin."

"What?" My mouth dropped in shock as I stared up at him. "You know me? But...How?" I stuttered my words out, utterly confused.

"Of course I know you!" He exclaimed as his hands fisted at his side. His voice dropped, so low that even I barely caught what he said. "You're my daughter."

I didn't move now, not an inch. None at all. He _knew _me, as his daughter. He _knew_. I couldn't believe it.

But so suddenly, Damon growled aloud and his body dropped to the ground limply. In his shoulder was an empty syringe of vervain, and behind him stood Sam. Sam quickly leapt over his body and crouched beside me, shaking my shoulder quietly as I stared at Damon's body. His voice seemed so distant, yet it was there. "Mara..? Mara, are you okay?"

"He knew..." I managed to whisper as I swallowed thickly, turning to look at Sam now. My tone rose, to anger. "He knew!"

"He knew what, Mara?" Sam asked confused as he lightly rested his palm on my shoulder. I grit my teeth quietly and turned to look at Damon again, feeling the deep growls in my chest rising as I hissed. "He knew me. He knew my name. And he knew I'm his daughter."

The silence was killing afterwards. Sam said nothing and neither did I. It was the ironic silent music of the nightly crickets. I slowly stood to my feet and stepped towards _him._I knelt down and removed the syringe, throwing it away into the bushes as I lifted one arm and place it over my shoulder. Sam quietly did the same with the other and we dragged him into the car's backseat.

"Now what?" I asked, as I looked up at Sam, even trying to calm myself for a bit. But I couldn't, I was furious. He knew he had daughter, and never did he ever think of at least lifting the phone for a call. What was I then, an animal? I scoffed silently at my thought as I folded my arms over my chest and looked away into the dark forest.

Sam shifted quietly, "You should search his pockets for a phone or so. Call the last contact he did."

"Bet it's another lady..." I rolled my eyes but reached into the car to pat over his jacket pockets, until I felt the rigid structure of a phone. I reached into the pocket and pulled it out, sliding away from him now and handing the phone to Sam. He reached for it and eyed me quizzically. I shrugged and nodded.

As Sam flipped through the log, I wandered away from the car for a moment. I could still hear Sam, so I knew he would be okay. But at this very moment, my mind was in chaos. Complete chaos. He knew I existed, and he knew I was his daughter…but he still never told me. But, mother said he didn't know…

I looked up at the night sky for a moment, shoving my hands into my pockets. I sighed and looked down again, glancing over my shoulder as Sam shut the phone quietly and I sped to his side, speaking quietly. "What did you find?"

He jumped a step away from me, and looked down to face me. He huffed, pulling his hand down across his whole face. "Jesus, Mara. Don't do that. Yes, his brother is coming…I think his name was Stefan."

"Brother? Does that mean he's a vampire as well? What did you tell him?" I asked, lifting a brow now as I folded my arms over my chest.

"I told him we found this guy on the road. I…you think he was lying?" Sam looked down at me now, his expression alert.

"You're the one who was talking; did you sense any difference in his tone?" I asked now, glancing momentarily at Damon's still yet limp body. I nodded to myself quietly and averted my gaze to the ground.

"Mara?" Sam asked. I glanced up at him through my lashes, lifting my brows and huffed, resting my arms at my side now.

"Let's just wait and see, I'm sure he wouldn't lie. Nevertheless, we're here to save the doppelganger. That's all." I said quietly, running a hand through my hair as I paced around the car.

Again, I was slammed against the car trunk with both my arms pinned by my head. I groaned in pain and blinked for clear vision as I saw a pair of hazel eyes in front of me, and messy blonde-like hair.

"What do you want with the doppelganger?" asked the mysterious person furiously. I tried slipping my hands out of that grip, but it was solid- like Damon's.

"We're here to save her. We're here to keep her safe…she's a seal." I choked out as I lifted my feet to kick that _vampire_ away from me. I thanked the god silently for remembering to have some blood after we left the airport. I landed down onto the ground and stood straight, looking around for Sam who was already armed with another vervain syringe.

I heard the other vampire crash into another tree, not far away from us. I stayed on my guard, crouching as I scanned the dark street with frantic eyes.

"Seal…what seal?" asked the voice now, much calmer.

"What? Now, you wanna talk?" I couldn't help but reply sarcastically as I stayed in my stance. The vampire approached me now, both palms raised in the air. I eyed them closely and straightened a bit, stepping back to stay by Sam's side.

"Who are you?" Sam asked quietly.

"The question here is; who are _you_?" said that other vampire. I tilted my head as I scanned through his mind. I frowned, a bit confused at what I saw. Why was Damon in this boy's mind? Could he be…

"Stefan Salvatore." I spoke the name out loud as I heard it through the vampire's, _Stefan's, _mind.

"That happens to be me." Stefan said now, pulling his brows down in confusion. Suddenly, a force pushed me out of his mind and blocked it from me. I lowered my head not to show my wince, and nodded quietly.

"Hello Brother, I see you met my daughter." I heard Damon's familiar voice, somehow groggy, and snapped my head towards the car where he stood supporting himself against the car.

"Daughter?" Stefan stuttered as his stare shifted between me and Damon. It settled at me for a moment. "You're Damon's daughter?"

I turned my head away and suppressed a scoff as I rolled my eyes. "Sadly, true."

"And you are?" Damon asked, probably directing his words to Sam. I could've sworn I heard that twinge of protectiveness in his voice. I turned my head back to look at him as I lifted a hand to place it in Sam's, trying to make them as visible as possible to him. I felt Sam's eyes above my head, and held back my own dark chuckle then.

I smirked slightly, "This is Sam Winchester. He's my _friend._And we're here to protect the doppelganger. Period."

"Protect the…doppelganger? Aren't we doing that?" Stefan asked now, clearly confused.

"Yeah, like we told you. She's a seal. The sixty-six seals." Sam said quietly, nodding.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Damon rolled his eyes and rolled onto the balls of his feet. I lifted a confused brow as he eyed me for a moment. His stare was…concerned. I looked away and frowned. Isn't that the guy who knew I existed ever since God knows how long? Why do I feel like he is treating me like he raised me?

"What sixty-six seals, Damon?" Stefan turned to him now.

"The sixty-six seals to Lucifer's cage. The devil's cage. The Apocalypse...I can't believe this is happening." Damon rolled his eyes again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Sam asked now, standing straight as he eyed him with shock.

Damon's eyes settled on me once again as he hesitated for an answer. "I don't think here is the best place to talk."

The four of us shared confused glances when Stefan nodded in agreement, "Let's go to the boarding house."

* * *

I stepped over the threshold slowly as I looked around into the extra-cozy room, like lobby. I wrapped my arms around myself, something deep in my chest ached. Because I knew that somehow, I would've been raised in a real house. I felt Sam's arm wrap around my shoulder as he pulled me into his side. I sighed and looked down as he led me ahead.

I heard quick steps, running down the stairs. Light quick steps, a girl- the doppelganger?

I looked up curiously as a tall slim girl descended the stairs quickly, her brown hair falling straight to her waist as she quickly walked towards Stefan and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. I heard her soft yet confident voice clearly, "Thank God you're okay…"

I glanced over at Damon, as he was rolling his eyes. But when I kept staring at him, I could see sadness in his eyes as he looked at both of them. It was impossible for me to get access into their minds, the three of them. And I wouldn't hurt my head trying, so I waited.

After the girl stepped away from Stefan, she eyed us, Sam and me, with curiosity and cautiousness. Stefan turned to us as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Then he looked at me, "Mara..? True?"

I swallowed and nodded quietly, waiting for him to introduce that girl.

"This is Elena Gilbert. She's the doppelganger, and she's my girlfriend. Elena, this is Mara…and Sam" Stefan said quietly as he smiled at her, gesturing his hand at us as he spoke. I tilted my head as my brows shot in amusement…I wondered how can a human and a vampire- fall in love.

Elena smiled softly at me, still yet cautious. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mara…Sam." She gave each of us a quiet nod.

"Okay! Are we done with the lovey-dovey moments?" Damon spoke out loud, as sarcastic as he paced between us. He glanced at me, a bit tad too serious "I think it's time for _you_ to explain."

I lifted my brow and almost started speaking when Sam tapped my shoulder and started speaking himself. "For starters, I think everyone here has to know the basis about…the apocalypse? Lucifer..?"

The five of us exchanged meaningful looks. The five of us knew this wasn't going to be a good conversation.

"You mean the whole end of the world..the devil thing? Of course, but it's not real!" Elena replied as she chuckled shakily, eying us for a second. She then glanced back at Stefan, "It's not real...is it? It can't be real."

"Vampires are real, and so are werewolves...so why not?" I spoke up, folding my arms over my chest. "Demons do exist, Elena. And angels do as well. And so much many creatures that I don't think any of you would know of."

"And you do?" Damon asked, hoisting a brow. My eyes shot to stare at him for a moment before I replied quickly. "Yes, I do. I learned a lot on my _own_."

The room went silent for that short moment before Sam cleared his throat, "Anyways, someone is breaking the seals to Lucifer's cage, and if he's free...I'd rather not think of that now."

"Okay then, what does this have to do with Elena?" Stefan asked, shifting his eyes between the Sam and me. I looked up at Sam and back at Stefan.

"Well, the Petrova doppelganger is a seal. It is to be broken; someone is coming here to break it. And by break it I mean..." Sam let his voice trail off silently.

"Kill me." Elena acknowledged, speaking confidently then she sighed. Stefan glanced down at her then back at us with a frown carved onto his face. "Do you have any idea who will be here?"

"Actually, I may have a guess or two." Sam said quietly, nodding. I glanced up at him and tilted my head, thinking of who he may have in mind. Sam had me shut from his mind though, I frowned. "I'm not sure yet, I'll tell you later." He muttered under his breath and I nodded.

"Stefan, I have to go home...Jenna called an hour ago." Elena said as she glanced at him. He nodded quietly and glanced at us. "We'll talk about this soon enough, when I'm back." Sam and I nodded in unison, and Stefan had Elena at his side as they left the room- the house.

"I'll go find us a motel to stay at." Sam said as he stepped back. I almost followed him but he shook his head and brought something from his pocket to hand it to me, a phone. Not a phone though, it was my phone. "I fixed it. I'll call you when I find one, won't take too long."

He headed to the door and left me standing alone. Oh no..Not alone, but with Damon.

I shoved the phone into my jacket's pocket as well as my own hands. I glanced around at the house before muttering under my breath, "This is a good house, don't you think?"

I spied him over my shoulder as he stood there, gaze lowered to the ground. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, looking ahead again before making my way to the door. "I'll wait outside."

Suddenly he was standing in front of me, blocking me from the door. I rolled my eyes and exhaled aloud."What now?"

"Won't you at least let me explain?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"No. There's not much to be explained, you had a daughter and you abandoned her. That's perfectly normal. You're not the first male to do so, and you won't definitely be the last." I eyed him coldly as I canted my head to the side.

"It wasn't a choice." He muttered as he turned his face away.

"I don't- wait, what do you mean by 'It wasn't a choice'?" I asked, lifting both brows in confusion now.

"Your mother she...wouldn't let me see you." He said then, swallowing quickly before he glanced down at me.

"You're a vampire. You could've easily not done that. What would she have done- stake you? Please!" I tried stepping around him but he blocked my path again. I sighed in frustration.

"Trust me, its worse. You wouldn't understand." He snapped back at me.

"Then do explain to me cause if you haven't noticed yet _dad, _I'm not a kid anymore!" I glared up at him, and I could feel my eyes sting with tears. I didn't want them falling now; not now.

"It's complicated." He nodded quietly. And at that same moment, the phone buzzed in my pocket. I almost laughed at the irony then I glanced back at him. "Let me leave. I don't want to be here, now."

He sighed and stepped aside. I didn't hesitate at leaving the room as quick as possible. I stopped at the porch steps and shut my eyes tightly, feeling those tears roll down my cheeks slowly. I brought my newly fixed phone from my pocket and glanced at the message Sam sent.

I nodded to myself quietly as I speeded in the way Sam had led me too, letting the tears dry away onto my face. It was going be an awkward stay here in Mystic Falls. Awkward.

* * *

_Dean's POV:_

My feet were shaking as the slams got stronger against the door. I gritted my teeth and held the door with my arms, pushing against it as strong as I can. My eyes kept shooting to the basement momentarily. I exhaled heavily as I shut my eyes tight.

I saw the inside of my lids go red, and I didn't dare open my eyes. As far as I know, it could've been an angel, and from what Mia told me…I wasn't going to risk my eyes. So stayed there and I just kept holding the door, muttering silent prayers under my breath.

The banging stopped. As suddenly as it started, it had stopped. I snapped my eyes open and glanced around, listening intently to anything that might come up. I shot glances across the room, still holding the door.

I waited for complete ten minutes before I stepped away from the door. I had my hands over the shotgun at the back of my jeans as I cautiously turned to face the door, pacing backwards. It didn't move; there was nothing to be heard.

With no more cautious thinking, I sprinted towards the basement door. Although I saw nothing but pitch black, I jogged down the stairs quickly, calling out on the top of my lungs. "Lisa! Ben! Mia! Come out, they're gone now!"

I stopped when my feet hit flat ground and glanced around, on hope for seeing anything. I called for them, again and again, but I heard no replies from anyone. I heard steps behind me, and quickly turned around, gun in hand and ready to shoot.

"Hello Dean" I heard Castiel's familiar voice and sighed in frustration, lowering my gun then.

"What the hell, Cas? Don't do that!" I glanced around quickly, looking for him- looking for them. "What happened? Where are they?"

"They're at Mia's house. Apparently, whoever is trying to break this seal, is putting perfect attention on Lisa and Ben Braeden. They were watched." He spoke calmly. I gave up on searching the dark room and just stood there.

"So you're tellin' me…that whoever is breaking this seal, wants to break it by killin' Lisa and Ben?" I asked now, my mind going overdrive at the thought that they might be alone. Mia couldn't protect them; she couldn't even get us outta here. I doubted their safety at this very moment.

"That's what I said." That was the fantastic reply Castiel came up with.

I waited as I counted the seconds before I snapped, "Well, get us to where they are already, Cas! Damn it!"

Something touched my forehead then, and I blinked to open my eyes into a very different, unfamiliar living room. I squinted into the space ahead as my vision cleared and glanced aside to Cas who was just standing beside me silently. I lifted my brow and averted away my stare then to look for anyone.

My eyes settled at Lisa, who was curled up on a couch with Ben cradled into her arms. I paced towards her cautiously and she glared up at me, even edging away. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, cursing under my breath. I then whispered quietly, "Are you okay? Is he okay?"

She lifted her brows and even scoffed, "Yes, Dean. We are perfectly fine. I was just attacked in my own house then I got magically transported here, God knows how that friend of yours did it." She whispered at me angrily. "So yes, we're great."

I stared at her blankly for a moment before muttering, "And where's Mia now?"

"Upstairs." She nodded towards the stairs and hugged Ben close to her as she twisted away from me. I sighed and glanced back at Castiel, who nodded to me quietly.

I made my way to the stairs and went up them quietly, glancing aside as the second floor got into my eye sight. My eyes rested on a small person, curled up tightly against the wall. I knew it was Mia instantly. She had her knees hugged tightly against her chest as she rested her head against them, with her hand over head- mostly shielding it.

I knelt beside her quietly and cautiously touched her shoulder, "Mia? Are you okay?"

Her head moved slowly, and I heard a silent 'yes'. I frowned. That reply was nowhere near sincere. "Look at me, and tell me you're fine."

She lifted her head slowly, and glanced at me through her hair. I could see her face though, and I never believed I could ever see her so vulnerable. This was no where close to when her sister had brought her to Bobby's. This was…worse.

"Yes, Dean. I'm fine." She muttered quietly as she turned her head away. "There are two guest rooms, go ahead and rest, you and Lisa." Her hand had gestured ahead into the hallway. I glanced at the rooms she pointed at then back at her in disbelief.

"And what are you going to do?" I asked now, and expecting the answer.

She slowly let go of her knees and supported her hands against the ground and the wall as she stood up to her feet. She stumbled but I quickly had a hand at her elbow to support her up. She regained her own balance quickly and reached to pull her hair back as she glanced back up at me, "I have to go with Castiel. We've got to keep you protected and stop whoever is breaking the seal."

I rolled my eyes, just what I thought. I looked down at her and spoke sternly. "I can't bite my tongue anymore. You will, to be honest, do us no good in this state of yours. So I suggest you get yourself some decent rest while Castiel and I do some guard duty."

"But-"

"Sorry, little miss angel lady, no buts." I shoved an arm beneath her own as the other got beneath her knees to hoist her up. I looked down at her and smirked, "Where's your room?"

"It's the- you can let me down, I'm not crippled" She narrowed her eyes skeptically and eyed me silently. Though, I kept an eye on the hand she had held towards the direction of the room, supposedly hers. I just simply and silently walked towards it, pushing the door open with my foot. "Do some respect to the presence of the room's owner, at least." She muttered.

I rolled my eyes and placed her down on the bed, "Rest, Mia. Rest."

I never gave her a chance to speak as I quietly left the room, pulling the door shut as I did so. I placed a hand against my side as I lowered my head, pinching the bridge of my nose; one down, two more to go.

I descended the stairs quickly, and the room looked in the same exact state I had left it. I glanced at Lisa, who had been eying Cas with an attentive stare. But I could clearly see her lids were falling shut. I glanced at Cas, who was in the same position I last saw him. If this situation wasn't so ugly, I would've laughed my ass off.

"C'mon, Lis. There are guest rooms for you and Ben to rest in. Cas and I will stay up, no worries." I said quietly, softly to Lisa as I knelt down in front of her. I tried to keep my tone calm, to reassure her, and it was working.

She nodded quietly and I reached to take Ben from her, hitching him up so his head was rested on my shoulder as he slept soundly. I wrapped my other hand around Lisa's waist and supported her all the way to the stairs, and so on as we ascended.

I left Lisa for a moment as I reached for the door's knob, twisting it shortly and pushing the door opened. I stood at the entrance for a moment as I eyed the room. It didn't quiet look like a guest room to me. It was more…fancy. I shrugged quietly and wrapped my arms around Lisa again, walking into the room.

I made sure she and Ben were okay before I left the room, leaving them sleeping quietly; mission accomplished.

I went back to the living room, and Cas was still standing there. I chuckled darkly, "Cas, sit down."

He glanced at me for a moment before crashing onto a couch chair. I placed my palm on my face and pulled it down along my face, shaking my head as I headed for the couch Lisa was sitting at. I sat down, keeping my knees apart as I leaned my elbows against them and put my face in my hands.

"Cas, what took you so long- back there at Lisa's house?" I asked as I looked at him through my fingers.

"The house was protected with an Enochian inscription, angels couldn't come across that. Someone didn't wasn't us in that house." He replied quietly as he kept looking around in…wonder? I rolled my eyes.

"But Mia could enter it…and you came into the basement eventually." I looked at him now, confused.

"Mia is not fully an angel. She has accessibility to things that other angels lack. You should've known that." He lifted his brows at me as he canted his head to the side, "And as a reply to your other question, that underground room had no protection. That is why Mia was able to transport Lisa and Ben Braeden from there. And it was where I could enter the house."

"Oh..." I nodded quietly as I glanced up at the ceiling, leaning back against the couch's backrest. I sighed tiredly and contemplated the idea of calling Sam now. But I doubted he'd have time to talk, so I decided to delay that until the sun rises.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: There- what do you think?****  
****I tried, as much as I can, not to leave out anyone in this chapter. That's probably the lot of what I can say. So I need more reviews to boost up my next update, you can guess what will be in the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait.**


	13. Ch12 Complicated

**A/N:**

**-New Chapter..Yay!  
Ha- inspiration's at a slow pace lately, obviously. So please be a bit patient with me? Doing my best over here. AND good news, school's out! I'll be able to update faster!**

**-NOTE: I hope y'all celebrated Sammy's birthday ;D {Late, TOO late, I know} AND obviously, I'm a Sam-Girl..so excuse me if writing Dean's POV has any flaws. OF COURSE, y'all should celebrate Jared's birthday, coming up soon!**

**I don't think I'll be needing a disclaimer any more.**

* * *

_Previously…_

"Oh..." I nodded quietly as I glanced up at the ceiling, leaning back against the couch's backrest. I sighed tiredly and contemplated the idea of calling Sam now. But I doubted he'd have time to talk, so I decided to delay that until the sun rises.

This was going to be a long night.

_Chapter Twelve:_

_Dean's POV:_

I blinked once as I felt the heat of the sun on my face. I squinted into the bright light and glanced around, trying to familiarize with the living room I was in. I pushed myself to sit upward, and groaned silently as my hand reached to rub the back of my neck. I slid it across the side of my neck to my face, rubbing over my lids and pinching the bridge of my nose.

I finally glanced around again as my head felt a bit clear now, quickly remembering events of last night. My eyes searched around as I held my breath for a moment. Nothing, pretty too much for nothing. I didn't hesitate in rising to my feet and heading upstairs immediately.

My heart went pounding hard against my ribs as I searched each and every room in the house, nothing- no one. I stood in the middle of the hall and glanced sideways. My hand reached for the phone in my jeans' pocket and brought ahead of me. My hands quickly worked through the log for Mia's number then I scowled. Mia was an angel, well not completely, and so is Cas. They answer to prayers, not phones.

I blinked and looked up at the ceiling, the corners of my lips pulling up as I mastered a sarcastic smile. Before my lips started to utter my oh-so called prayer, I heard noise downstairs. I was most certain it was them when Mia's voice rose over the noise, "Dean Winchester, come down here right now!"

Silently, I thanked god and made my way towards the stairs, yelling out. "I'm here."

Suddenly, I saw a pair of grey eyes in front of me, eying my face quizzically as they were narrowed. A hand at my shoulder, and I could see a faint glow beneath the obvious tiredness in her eyes. But in all, Mia was glaring at me menacingly. "Prove it."

I frowned, confused. "Prove what?"

She chuckled and stepped back, setting her hand at her side. "Get them Cas, it's Dean."

I blinked as Cas suddenly appeared in the middle of the living room, Lisa and Ben beside him. Lisa was mostly hugging Ben to her side, and kept as much distance as she could've kept from Castiel. Mia glanced at me apologetically, yet not smiling, as she descended the stairs. "Sorry about that."

"Where were you?" I asked immediately, frowning as I diverted my glare from Mia to Castiel. He looked up at me blankly. "Mia Lynne & I were scanning town. You were asleep, so Lisa and Ben Braeden were not safe in this house."

Mia coughed as she glanced around, "Cas, you certainly can stop calling us by our full names."

Cas glanced at her once, and nodded silently. "Mia & I were scanning town. You were asleep, so Lisa & Ben were not safe in this house."

Mia sighed and rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath as she turned towards Lisa. "Are you hungry?" She asked, softening her tone as she smiled a bit down at Ben. I could see Ben clearly smiling back, he obviously liked Mia. But Lisa…she just dragged Ben out of Mia's sight and behind her back. Slowly she answered, "No thanks, we're good."

"But Mom, I'm starving." Ben scowled up at her. She sighed and nodded towards Mia once. "Yeah thank you, would be great."

Mia turned around and started walking into the hallway, glancing up at me once. That look meant one thing; Lisa still didn't know what was going. And it was my job to explain. I heard her call then, "Castiel! Would you…come please?"

He started quietly, confused. "I can't use kitchen…"

"Now, Castiel!"

And Cas was gone.

I slowly descended what was ahead of me of stairs, gritting my teeth together lightly as I tried to figure out what I should actually. Damn it. Just..

"What's going on Dean? Do you actually care to elaborate?" Lisa glared up at me as her arms seemed to restrain Ben, who looked at me frustrated. Apparently, he was trying to reach out.

"Lisa, would you let go of Ben? He's safe here." I said quietly. She looked at me, lifting her brows as her arms stayed around Ben. I nodded once, and she slid her arms away from him. Quickly, I saw him in front of me, hugging my waist. I knelt down and slowly picked him up, squeezing him once as he practically grinned. But then, he frowned slightly. "What happened yesterday, Dean?"

I sighed once as I glanced at him, and then back at Lisa. "That's what I am going to explain now." I slowly walked towards the couch and I set Ben down on it. I gestured for Lisa to take a seat beside him as paced to stand in front of the couch. Lisa kept her gaze fixed on my as she slowly took a seat beside Ben. I sighed once and started,

"Lisa, Ben...You both know the nature of my occupation?" I shifted my glance between either of them as I let my hands move freely, elaborating as I spoke. They both nodded slowly, and I could see Lisa edging closer to Ben. She knew how that situation was going to end. I nodded slowly now and cleared my throat.

"You also know that story about Lucifer..-

"Yeah, the devil's locked away in hell with many seals!" Ben interrupted quickly as he sat up in his seat, seemingly grinning with pride. I lifted a brow, "How'd you know that, Ben?"

"He...kind of became obsessed with your 'occupation' after he knew about it." Lisa muttered quietly under her breath as she held Ben down and into her arms. I nodded slowly to those words now and went on; "So these seals, only sixty-six of them must be broken. And…Those seals can be very different. Apparently there's some historical background in this town, and six women and the youngest child of each woman hold a seal…over generations of course."

Lisa lifted her brow now as she sat up into her seat, pulling Ben closer to her side slowly. "And…Ben & I happen to be one of these six?"

I nodded quietly and braced myself for the next question.

"So; how exactly do we 'hold a seal'?"

I coughed once and cleared the lump from throat, but it just kept forming again. But I couldn't tell her that it's your life. I just stayed silent there for a moment. And just before I could blurt out something, I felt a breeze brush the back of my neck as light steps made their way to my side. I glance sideways, only to see Mia beside me, holding a straight face; almost emotionless.

"You hold a seal by existing. To break it, you simply must cease to exist." She said quietly as she stepped forward, handing Ben a sandwich. He took it from her slowly but then glanced up at me, and I could see his fear clearly. Lisa just stared at me, giving out no reaction of what she just heard. I stepped forward now, slightly bending over to place a hand on Ben's shoulder and the other on Lisa's cheek while eying them closely. "I will –not- let anything harm any of you."

Lisa just nodded slowly now and blinked. She glanced down at Ben and smiled, "Eat, baby boy. Eat."

I turned now and somehow glared at Mia. "You could've said it in a more thoughtful way!" I whisper-shouted.

"Oh well, I'm sorry I hurt their feelings, Dean. But I saw that you needed help, since you couldn't get your whisper past your throat!" She muttered aggressively. I shook my head in disbelief and rushed now towards the front door. Then, slowly noticing Cas' absence. "Where's Cas?"

"He's securing the other part of the seal." She said now, nodding. "He'll bring them here soon."

I nodded quietly as I reached for the door knob, "Keep an eye on them."  
And then I twisted the knob, pulling the door open and stepping over the threshold to stand on the porch. I shut the door after me swiftly and closed my eyes, inhaling deeply now and letting that out. And I just stood there, letting the silence, I knew was before the storm, calm me down.

Only a few moments later, my phone started buzzing. I looked down as my hands patted over my pockets; going up till I reached the jacket pockets. I felt the small solid figure there and shoved my hand into the pocket, bringing it out then. I glanced down at the flashing screen to check the caller's ID hopefully. Sam.

I quickly pressed the green button and lifted the phone to press it against my ear, clearing my throat once now before I spoke. "Talk to me, Sam."

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

I heard Dean's voice on the other end and sighed in relief as I leaned back into the desk chair, glancing sideways at Mara who was curled up on the couch and staring out of the window quietly. "Dean, why the hell didn't you answer my calls? I left you a message. I mean, are you okay, man? You got me worried!"

"Yeah, Sam. I was busy taking a walk with Lassie!" He snapped back at me before he sighed aloud. "Sorry…It's been a rough night."

I nodded to myself understandingly. "That's okay. Tell me, what happened?"

I could hear him clearing his throat once. "I went to Lisa's house last night to fetch them and leave to Mia's house there, but the hellhounds attacked the place. Castiel showed up eventually and zapped us to Mia's house. And I've just told Lisa what was happening, and I think she's in an emotional shock. Yeah, that's all."

I blinked once and frowned, leaning forward in my seat to rest my free arm on the desk. "Tough. You okay now? Nothing…happened to any of you? Lisa and Ben are okay?" I asked now as my voice rose with concern.

"Yeah, yeah. We're fine. Wait- you know about the seal? I mean the seal I'm dealing with?" I could hear him pacing around.

I nodded quietly, as I recalled that quiet moment yesterday.

_I stood at the motel's main door, my hands in my pockets as I waited for Mara to show up. I just kept checking the phone to see how much time has passed since I've sent her the message. I sighed out loud into the chilly weather and just focused my gaze ahead, waiting._

_And I saw her, at the far end of the parking lot, walking slowly. Arms at her sides, face to the ground and slow steps, she seemed to be deep in thought – or upset. I edged to leave my place, but I just waited for her till she reached the door. She smiled a bit up at me and nodded towards the door and she just completed her march, never stopping. I quietly followed her down the hallway._

_I cleared my throat once as I stopped, glancing down at her once. "Uh, Mara?"  
She stopped and glanced up at me as well, lifting a curious brow now at my sudden pause. "Yeah, Sam, what is it?"_

_"I..uh..kind of found only one vacant room. And this is the only motel in Mystic Falls." I said quietly as I gestured to the room beside her. "So, apparently I'll sleep on the couch and you can take the bed?" _

_She chuckled softly and rolled her eyes, reaching for the knob now as she twisted it, listening to the door's click as it swung open. She glanced into the room before she stepped in, turning back to face me once with a playful smile. "You wouldn't fit into that couch, Sam! And I don't need comfortable sleep as much as you do so no deal here."_

_She turned away before I could protest and pranced towards the couch, taking a seat at it as she pulled her legs up and hugged her knees to her chest. She sighed lightly. I frowned as I slowly stepped into the room myself and swung the door shut, turning to it now as I pried the key from my pocket. I locked the door and turned towards the room again, towards Mara, as I placed the key in my pocket. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, Sam. I'm just peachy." She smiled a bit as she half-nodded towards me. I lifted my brows as I made my way to the bed uneasily, sitting at its edge and resting my elbows on my knees. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked._

_"No. Who's Lisa, Sam?" She asked quickly, glancing at me with curious eyes. She was clearly trying to distract herself, and me. And she'd succeeded. I lifted my brows curiously and eyed her. "How come you're asking about her now?"_

_"Just…Tell me?" She said now as her eyes widened with her curiosity.  
I shook my head my head and chuckled. "She's Dean's…you know, one of Dean's girls. But she's special, because she has this kid, Ben."_

_"Ben, yeah. I heard about him too. He's not Dean's kid, is he?" _

_"Lisa said he wasn't, but personally, I doubt that. The kid is like a …mini Dean!" I chuckled a bit as I recalled Ben's attitude. "And Dean considers him a son, saved his life once. Why ask all these questions, Mara?" I leaned forward now as I eyed her face._

_"Well, I've been going through Mia's mind on my way here and she was talking to Dean about the seal they were heading for, in Cicero. That's where Lisa & Ben are?" She shifted uneasily in her seat as she rested her chin on her knees._

_I nodded slowly and tilted my head, confused.  
"The seal that Dean and Mia should keep from breaking involves Lisa and Ben. They must…die, for it to be broken, you see? That's why I asked, because Dean seemed pissed off. Actually, six mothers and their youngest child must die for the seal to be broken." She blinked slowly now._

_I frowned as my hand immediately reached for my pockets, searching for my phone. I pulled it out of my jacket's pocket and glanced down at the notification: One voice message. I lifted my brows and opened it, placing the phone against my ear as I heard Dean's voice now, almost a quiet whisper._

_"Sammy, tell me you're okay. And you better call me when you listen to this." _

_"Didn't you call him, Sam, in the airport?" Mara asked now. I pried my gaze from the wooden floorboards to her, eying her confused face. I lowered the phone and rested my hand against my knee as I nodded. "I did call him, he didn't answer."_

_"He must've been rushing his way to Cicero…" She said quietly as she sank into her seat.  
I nodded, agreeing to her words silently as I dialed Dean's number now, replacing the phone against my ear as I listened to the dial tone, hoping he would pick up._

_"This is Dean Winchester. I am obviously busy, so leave a message and I'll call ya' when I'm no longer busy!" I listened quietly as I started to speak.  
"I called you once, Dean. Yeah, we're fine, in a motel now. Are you okay? Call as soon as you can." _

_I lowered the phone again and glanced down as I ended the message, sighing aloud once and running my hand through my hair, slightly pushing it back and disarraying it. I glanced up at Mara who had her forehead rested against her knee, and her back rose and fell slowly with her even breathing. I smiled a bit as I placed the phone on the bed, rising to my feet now._

_I paced towards the couch and brought an arm around her to unlock her from her uncomfortable position, and easily lifting her into my arms. I turned towards the bed and laid her down slowly, resting her head onto the pillow. I sighed as I eyed her face now and rose to my feet again. I removed the cover and spread it over her body. She shifted slowly and sank into the bed. I half-smiled and picked up my phone from the bed to place it onto the nightstand._

_I turned back towards the couch and shrugged off my jacket, folding it neatly and laying it on the armrest. I sat at the edge of the couch and leaned back, resting my head against the backrest. I felt my lids falling slowly now before I just stretched myself onto the couch, placing an arm over my eyes as I drifted to sleep._

"Sammy?" I heard Dean's voice aloud on the other end. I quickly sat up into my seat now as my eyes roamed the room once, catching Mara's curious gaze. She shook her head and chuckled as she turned her stare back towards the window. I huffed.

"Yeah, Dean – you were saying?" I asked now as I stood up slowly, running my flat palm across my shirt to straighten it as I do.

"Sam, stop your daydreams. I was asking, how you knew about the damn seal I am dealing with?" He muttered now in a frustrated tone. I couldn't blame him; I just shook my head once. "Mara told me, she said she saw it trough Mia's mind."

There was some silence now as I heard Dean hum in approval. "Yeah, sure. How's your deal going over there?"

I suppressed a sigh and glanced back at Mara quietly, then ahead of me again. "It's really complicated. Can't chat now or explain."

"Okay, Sam. Just be careful out there. That town's full of vampires and I don't want you getting hurt, you got it?" I sensed the worry in his voice and smiled softly, nodding quietly to myself. "I will take care, Dean. And you please…stay away from the hellhounds, please?" I gulped once at the mention and frowned.

"Don't worry, Sam. I've got the flee spray, nothing would harm me. Or anyone." He chuckled into the phone. "I'll talk to you again as soon as possible, watch out Sammy." And then the other end went dead. I chuckled and shook my head, shutting my phone and shoving it into my pocket now.

I made my way towards the couch. "When did you say 'Stefan' was going to be here?" I asked Mara as my hand reached for the jacket. I shoved my arm into the sleeve and then the other, adjusting it onto me. When I returned my gaze to where she was seated, she wasn't there anymore.

But instead I heard the room's door swing open, "Hello." I heard Mara's quiet voice greet as I turned around now, fixing my gaze upon our visitor. He nodded once politely towards me then towards Mara. I grabbed Mara's jacket from the couch and handed it over to her as Stefan stepped aside, allowing us to leave the room. I shut the door and locked it as Mara led the way along with Stefan. I quietly followed them.

"So you say someone is after Elena, trying to kill her for that seal to be broken?" He spoke quietly as we marched through the parking lot. Mara and I nodded slowly, in sync. He seemed to be in thought as he spoke again. "You should know- someone is already after her."

Mara and I stopped now and eyed him. "Someone is already after her?" Mara asked.

"But the reasons are barely related." Stefan nodded quickly as he pulled his brows together. "I will tell you everything, on our way to the boarding house." He gestured with his free hand towards my car- the rented car in other words. Mara nodded and started walking again towards the car as I let out a long breath, nodding then as I followed them both.

* * *

_Dean's POV:_

I shut the phone now and glanced around into the empty lane, my hand snaking its way into the pocket and dropping the phone into it. I just stood there, calming my nerves and trying to distract myself and stay focused at the same time. I stepped back and half-turned towards the door, opening it slowly to peek through it at Ben and Lisa.

Lisa was holding Ben cradled in her arms, as he rested his head on her shoulder. Scanning through my little vision space, I could spy Mia prancing around the room nervously. I pulled my brows together before I shut the door again, turning to face the road again.

I wondered why anyone wasn't living in this area. And I figured that the neighborhood must've been old, abandoned. From what it looked like, only old people could live here. Or somehow it was avoided. I frowned once.

After a moment of silence, I felt the ground shaking for a moment. Then I saw Cas kneeling down at the end of the porch stairs, holding his hand over his side. My eyes widened as I quickly made my way towards him. I knelt down, trying to spy a glance at his face. "Cas? Cas..what happened?"

"They're here. They killed them; they're after Ben and Lisa." He croaked weakly as he lifted his expressionless face to look at me, then at the house. "We have to get them out of here!"

I eyed him in disbelieve before I stood up, making a move to help him up. But his refusal shocked me into my place for a moment. "No, Dean! Go…Lisa and Ben are in danger, leave this place. Hide." I blinked once and nodded slowly, making my way now up the porch stairs but glancing back at Castiel every moment.

As soon as I reached the door, it swung open. Mia was rushing Lisa and Ben out. She placed her hand on Lisa's shoulder as she held Ben while placing the other onto mine, and she shut her eyes. Her eyes opened wide with disbelief now as she glanced around. "I can't go to the church; they've secured the grounds with a spell."

My head immediately went about for the Impala, but then I glanced around and didn't find her. My heart sank deeper into my chest. This was getting bad, very bad. I glanced back at Mia. "Why the church?"

"Holy grounds! It'll protect you. We have to run!" Mia said as she started rushing the three of us down the stairs. We passed Castiel now and I glanced at him. Mia shoved my shoulder. "He'll be fine, just go already!" And the three of us took off running into the broad street. I kept Lisa and Ben ahead of me and Mia was running behind us.

Soon enough, we heard the familiar loud barks and the ground started shaking beneath us. I could see Lisa glance over her shoulder as she ran with teary eyes, and slowly those eyes widened with fear as she saw the hideous creature. I just heard her sobbing now as she tugged at Ben's hand, running faster ahead of me. I glanced back now and I could see Mia just standing there, holding a blade in her hand.

"Mia! What the heck are you doing?" I yelled now as I let Lisa and Ben run ahead of me.

"Just go! I'll handle them, go!" Mia called back as her grip tightened around the blade. I shook my head but then I took off running after Lisa and Ben again. I could hear the rips and growls of the monsters as Mia 'handled' them alone over a distance, and I just braced myself and kept running.

Then a scream came, so loud it pierced my ears and forced my blood to freeze in my veins; Mia's scream. I stopped and looked back as Lisa and Ben ran, almost reaching the church now. And then I could hear the growls again, louder – more viscous. I just couldn't move at all. I glanced back as Lisa helped Ben up the stairs and into the church, but then she stopped and glanced back at me through eyes widened with fear.

Everything went on slow from there. I felt the familiar pressure throw me hard onto the ground as I heard the loud snapping by my face. My shirt shredded beneath its claws as the hound dug them into my skin. I yelled out in pain, my eyes stinging with tears again now; tears of pain and tears of the horrible memory. The pain increased as the wounds increased, and my warm blood soaked into what was left of my shirt and also pooling around me onto the concrete as I began to feel numb. The numbness scared me, as it did before. I never wanted to feel like this again.

I glanced back now through my blurred vision & painful numbness and saw Lisa running towards me; immediately thrown onto the ground herself. Last thing I heard was Lisa's pained scream, and Ben's cries of terror. But that wasn't the last thing I heard…I know I clearly heard Mia's voice, viscous, angered, and agonized.

That's what I've last heard before I've completely blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:**

**-[cue evil laugh] Mwuahahaha!**  
**My evil comeback – I've been gone for so long because of school and I wanted my comeback to be a killer. So there it is; thoughts! Thoughts! I'll be updating more, I promised already. School's over!**

**-As for the TVD part of the story, no worries! It will be more present! I assure you! Just wait..because I might be clipping out some events – or having them past already so I need to decided which am I gonna clip out.**

**-I'm really disappointed! After all that time, and I have the same number of reviews. They better increase, and increase real good. Cause I suffered to finish this chapter, and all in sake of my friend 'Mia'. So I want real good reviews! REVIEW!**


	14. Ch13 Inevitable Consequences

**A/N:**

**-Since I was on my summer vacation this whole time, I was busy with more likely being a summer-y person than staying home and writing but here it is! The new chapter, yay! **

**-AMAZING NEWS – I'm trying, very – very hard to MAKE a vid for the story! YAY! I mean; this is my first vid EVER so you guys, when it's done, better be easy on me. I'm no pro. Heh. ALSO; a Cover art is posted on my livejournal..!**

**-Disclaimer: I only own my OC characters, yadda yadda, and the plot/conversations. I won't write a disclaimer again. -.-**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen:_

_Dean's POV:_

Numb. I felt numb. I am definitely dead.

Then I felt pain, pain. I knew at that instant that I was back in the pit. I just kept my lids shut tight, not wanting to see who my torturer was this time.  
But then the pain began to slowly subside, and I could breathe again. I blinked and let my eyes open slowly, seeing nothing but white blankness. I blinked once, twice in attempt to clear my sight before I finally saw a pair of glowing grey spots over my head, and heard a quiet familiar whisper. "Dean? Dean..."

Then I heard another voice, more gruff and cold. "He won't make it, Mia. I'll raise him again."

"He did not die for you to raise him again, Castiel! Do me a favor, and shut your pie hole!"

I chuckled weakly and turned my head away from the light, and then quickly everything flooded back into my mind. The seal, Mia, Castiel, Lisa, Ben, the hellhounds…_Lisa…_

I quickly shifted, trying to sit up or stand up or whatever it is I could do now. My body felt strong, but I couldn't quiet control it fully.

"Take it easy, Dean! " Mia grunted as she stood up, stepping backwards as I fumbled to my feet. I looked down at myself, eyes wide with my state. Shirt all ripped apart and bloody, but through it I can see my skin – not a blemish. I looked up then glanced at Mia, "Where's Lisa?"

"Wow, Dean – don't mention it. Hellhound wounds are very easy to heal, didn't drain me at all." She shook her head and turned her back to me, started walking…into a hallway. I glanced around once, very confused at where we were at the moment. We were – back at Mia's house. I quickly moved forward and got a strong hold of her upper arm, spinning her to face me as I asked again aggressively.  
"Where are Lisa & Ben?"

She let out a long breath through her nostrils and shook her arm out of my grip. "Ben's upstairs. And Lisa's…" Her voice grew quiet as she looked down. I frowned and shook my head in disbelief.

"Just tell me you didn't save me and let Lisa die?" I exclaimed loudly as I glared at her. She snapped her head up at me and returned my glare with an even more furious one. She turned her back to me and started making her way into the hallway. "Mia, don't you dare leave now!"

She halted at where she was standing and looking at me over her shoulder, not bothering to run around and face me. She started speaking then and her voice was cold, senseless. "I'm truly sorry, Dean. But it wasn't a choice; these were my or-

"Yeah, your orders! Your freakin' orders. And I thought your half human side would work somehow – guess I was wrong…Angels.." I scoffed, locking my jaw as I breathed quickly after my outburst. She turned her gaze from me and went on walking, before she simply – just vanished. I could feel my hands fisting at my sides as my eyes stung…with tears, again today.

I stayed like that for minutes, probably the longest minutes of my life. Suddenly something tugged at my jacket and I turned around quickly, glancing down as well, only to see Ben looking up at me with wide, teary eyes. I sighed, and knelt down to his eye level. Before I could even manage to find my voice, he wrapped his arms around my neck and started crying.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him and held him close, somehow my own tears managing to roll down my cheeks. I just had to get a grip of myself, had to keep him safe. I had to stay strong for that kid, the seal was still yet not broken and I had to protect Ben. And with just that, I heard Castiel speak behind me. "The seal is broken, Dean"

I quickly stood up, keeping a firm hold on Ben as he stayed in my arms and faced him with my eyes wide with disbelief. He stared back, eyes cold and solid. I narrowed my eyes at him as I muttered. "How could the seal be broken, Castiel? Ben..he's still here." I frowned, not bringing myself to utter it. I tried to not let my thoughts drift away as I kept my gaze fixated on Castiel's face. He glanced down, sideways as I could only see the side of his face before he slowly started speaking. "The seal is to terminate the existence of six maids and their youngest offspring. Lisa was carrying her youngest child, if you can understand what I mean," Then he shifted his cold blue eyes from the ground to my horrorstricken face. "Dean."

I blinked and absently held Ben closer, whispering under my breath. "So you are saying that Lisa was…pregnant?"

Castiel nodded slowly, "I'm afraid, if you are curious to know, that the father is of course not yourself, Dean." He then walked slowly towards me, placed his hand over Ben's head. Immediately, I could hear his light snore. I glanced down at his face before shifting my gaze back at Castiel as then he looked up, eyes meeting mine. "You're his parent now, you always were. I believe, Ben Braeden is your responsibility, was your responsibility from the day of his existence." And the next thing I know, Castiel is not there anymore.

I gasped as my mind worked on comprehending what Cas has told me.  
Ben was my kid. The seal was broken because Lisa was pregnant, and that's her youngest child. Ben was safe. _Lisa was lying…_She lied to me.

I felt this ache in my chest, ache of betrayal. I walked towards the couch and sat down, shutting my eyes tight as I lowered my face into Ben's shoulder; being rather careful about handling him now. After all, I was always careful with handling Ben. I guess part of me knew, all the time. I guess I never believed her when she said that.

And knowing all of that was too much for me to handle.

_Mara's POV:_

As Sam parked the car in front of the Salvatore boarding house, I glimpsed Damon leaning against the porch pillar with his arms folded over his chest. I breathed out loudly as I reached for the handle, tugging at it softly as I leaned my weight against the door to push it open. But the door was pulled open while I hand was held out for me. I glanced up only to meet my own blue eyes, and then down at his hand again before I reluctantly took it and stepped out of the car. His slammed the door shut and placed his arm around my shoulder before he muttered under his breath, "We need to talk."

I swiftly ducked from beneath his hold and stood in front of him, folding my arms over my chest as I breathed out frustratingly. I rolled my eyes at the scenery, "We do, just not now. We have a more important matter at hand." I turned my back to him and glanced up at the porch where Sam stood waiting for me. I small smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I leapt over the stair and took my place at his side. Slowly we walked in, and I could hear Damon's footsteps behind us, feel his stare at the back of my head.

Inside, I saw Elena seated at one huge chair, and Stefan leaning over that chair's backrest. As my eyes scanned the rest of the room, I saw a blonde girl. Face round with small eyes, irises colored with baby blue. Her locks cascaded down her shoulders as she was in a casual dress; and obviously she was a vampire even though you just can't ignore her child-like features. I lifted my gaze of her and at the male behind her. His hair was spiked, blacker than night. He eyed me intently and exchanged my own curiosity as I tried to figure what he was.

As my eyes completed to scan the room, I saw a small figure. She turned out to be a petite girl with a dark complexion, her hair in black curls that gave her a taller impression. Her face solid and serious, not matching her looks. She stood close to a boy who seemed to be the youngest of them all. He had the youngest face of them all, despite the tall and firm figure. But I figured that none of them was taller than Sam, and I could almost smirk.

Finally, I glimpse that one guy leaning against the door's frame. He looked like some hangover drunky, the way his air stuck out in all directions and how his beard wasn't quiet shaved; the way he dressed. But his eyes were sharp, and his face was pretty much sculpted with seriousness. In trial, I tried to get into any of their heads – but it was as possible as getting into the Salvatores'; so I gave up.

Finally, I looked back at Stefan who was eyeing me intently, likely waiting for me to familiarize with the persons in the room before he then glanced at them, clearing his throat once. "Mara, Sam – these are Caroline," He gestured his hand at the childish blonde vampire. "Tyler," was the tall male who stood behind Caroline. "Bonnie," was the petite dark girl. "Jeremy, he's Elena's younger brother." the young boy who stood beside Bonnie. "And this is Alaric, he's a vampire hunter." His palm finally settled in the direction of that messed up man. He smiled at me and nodded once, "Call me Rick."

I glanced up at Sam as he eyed all of them present, and nodded once. I glanced at Stefan so he can go on. "And these are Mara and Sam, I've told you about them – and why they are here."

"You're not human, are you?" I quickly scanned the room for the source of the small voice, thought I could easily match it with Bonnie's petite figure. Her eyes were narrowed intensely at me. I blinked at her gaze and shook my head. Suddenly, I felt all warm as I kept my eyes on Bonnie. Something told me I knew her somehow. Our exchange was interrupted as Damon speed to stand in front of me. I looked up at him, and shook my head in question. He lifted his brows and traced his gaze into thin air and then back at me. "We have a more important matter at our hands now."

I shook my head as I stepped aside and glanced at Stefan. "Stefan told us about the curse of the sun and mood, and about how Klaus is after Elena." I gestured my hand towards her as I glanced back at Sam. "And he's definitely told you about how someone or something is after Elena at the very same time to break that seal."

Sam now stepped forward as well as he started speaking, "There might be a connection between the both of them. The seals were created at the beginning of creation. Whoever was the priest who placed that cursed must have known about the seal. Whoever that priest was, he knew the Petrovas were bound to the doppelganger bloodline and with that, he placed the curse."

I immediately heard footsteps at the front door and turned my head back towards it. Stefan, Damon, and Caroline mimicked my action as Stefan speeded his way to the door. I glanced back in front of me and lowered my gaze, listening intently as the door swung open. I knew they were two males, but then another set of footsteps joined them. I heard Stefan muttering ever so silently as he stepped aside, and the three males stepped into the house.

We all kept eyes ready at the room's entrance as two dark males and lighter one walked into the room. The youngest of the dark males walked towards Bonnie, smiling a bit as he stood at her other side while the oldest of them took his place beside Rick. The last of them walked towards me and offered his..hand. "I'm John Gilbert, Elena's father. I understood why you're here and –

"Cut the crap, John, and join the crowd." I snapped my head back at Damon who was rolling his eyes in annoyance. I turned to look back at John as he shrugged once, flinches at Damon's voice as he stepped back and practically stood alone.

"I'm Jonas Martin. And this is my son, Luka. We came here…on behalf of Elijah." The older male shifted his gaze from Stefan to Elena's then back at Stefan. I could see it before it happened. There.  
"On behalf of Elijah? You are working with him?" Damon speeded towards Jonas but fell to the ground as he held his head in his hand, fisting his hair into them as bent over onto the ground. I sucked in a sharp breath as I glared at Jonas, muttering solidly under my breath. "Stop."

Jonas looked at me and narrowed his eyes, same way Bonnie did when she saw me. He was obviously a...witch? Warlock, seems to be the right word. I shifted my gaze away from him and to Damon who was getting to his feet. He glanced over his shoulder at me as he adjusted his collar. I frowned and rolled my eyes once before I glanced at Stefan. He started speaking, mainly summarizing what Sam & I have said to the new comers.

As time flied, we concluded a possible appearance in the upcoming New Year's Mystic Masquerade Gala, as they've themed it to a past masquerade ball. The Warlocks left, and so did Elena, John and Rick; muttering something about Jenna who apparently is her aunt and about how she is upset about John being Elena's father. Stefan did eave to keep a close eye on Elena. Jeremy and Bonnie left, never mentioning to where. Sam went back to the motel to call Dean and check on him.

I was standing at the window, peeking through the window as Tyler and Caroline walked towards the car. All so sudden, I saw him pinning her against that car. I narrowed my eyes as my hands tensed around the curtains. I muttered silently under my breath as I listened to his threats, none of them making sense to me. "Damon.."

In an instant, he was standing beside me. I could see it through his head, how he peeked through the window before he immediately left the house and was at the sight. He grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him away, into the front wall. I heard a growl, before I speeded my way out of the house as well. Damon stood in front of Tyler, spitting his words out. "Don't cross your limits, you flea bag. You all need to be disciplined; too bad your uncle failed the test."

"So it's true? You killed Mason! You killed him! – and you!" He glanced around Damon's figure to glare mercilessly at Caroline. "You _lied_ to me! You said you were the only vampire! But there are many of them, flooding the town and now this freaky half vampire girl!" His palm was lifted to gesture at me as I stood there, watching silently. I flinched at his harsh words, but never showed it.

I blinked, and what I saw and heard next amazed me. Damon was holding Tyler by the neck up against the wall, growling furiously as he spoke. "Don't you _ever_ dare speak of my daughter in that manner."

I slowly stepped back as I felt all eyes drawn to my direction. I glanced back in the boarding house, and then my eyes scanned over the area to glimpse the forest's entrance in the backyard. Without any hesitation, I ran into that forest; far too deep, way too fast for anyone to follow me. When I stopped, I scanned my eyes over the area again. I glimpsed what seemed like a tomb's entrance. My eyes narrowed, unable to hold my curiosity as I stepped towards that entrance, stepping down each stone stair with cautiousness.

As I stepped around and into the cave, I saw the dark endless tomb. I stood at its entrance, tracing my hand over the dusty stone entrance as I gazed at it. Something shifted, in that dark endless tomb, and my gaze snapped towards it with my eyes focused. I stood there, nearly crouching at whatever might be in there.

I straightened when nothing approached, and tilted my head. I figured I'd just check it out, since noting and no one where here. As I stepped forward and almost into that tomb, a hand grabbed my arm and yanked me back to the ground. As I looked up, I saw Damon looking down at me before he glared into the tomb. "Katherine…"

My eyes widened. So this was _**the**_ tomb. I stood up and onto my feet, dusting off my clothes as I stared into the dark. A female figure slowly approached and with each step, I could see her face clearer. I gasped when I could fully see her, whispering. "My God, you look exactly alike."

"I know, I know. But you know from where she gets her looks." Katherine smirked as she glanced at me, mimicking me as she tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "So you're the infamous Maralyn"

"What? No…" I shook my head as I frowned, feeling the awkwardness of this conversation rising as I glanced once at Damon before refocusing my stare back at Katherine. "My name is not Maralyn. It's –"

"Yeah, yeah. Jazmin. That's the name your lame-ass witch of a mother picked. But Damon here, he named you Maralyn. After his first love." Katherine muttered as ran a hand through her air. I shook my head as I glared at Damon, "What the hell is she saying?"

"The truth." She chirped before Damon could speak.

"Shut up, Katherine!" Damon immediately yelled as he snapped his head towards her.

"Make me." She snickered as she walked back into the tomb, leaving the both of us alone. I turned towards him and glared, immensely confused by what I've just learned. "You wanted to talk. You wanted to explain. Now, now is just the perfect time so you better start doing that, Dad."

Damon lowered his eyes to the ground as his hands fisted at his side. He sighed out loud, and swallowed once as he started making his way out of the tomb. "Follow me, Maralyn. It's time you know, everything."

_Sam's POV:_

As I arrived into the motel's parking lot, I eased the car into the spot – careful and cautious, not harming or scratching its new paint. I pried the keys from the ignition as I turned the engine off and slid out of the car seat. I slammed the door shut, jogging my way towards the motel room, eager to call Dean. Something was telling me, just that feeling, that something went seriously wrong. I fumbled with the keys, unlocking the door quickly and entering the room.

As I glanced around after locking the door, my eyes settled on a small female figure. At the beginning I thought it was Mara – but Mara was shorter and her eyes weren't entirely black. I hissed under my breath as I recognized that face, narrowing my eyes as I spat the name "Ruby…"

"Why Sam, that's not the kind of welcome you owe to the person who helped when your brother was in the pit. I thought you wanted revenge from Lilith, or do I need to play that back for you?" Ruby lifted a brow as she folded her leather sleeved arms over her chest, eying me through wide eyes. "Look at how weak you've grown."

"Ruby, leave. I told you, I was done with this. I shouldn't have accepted in the very beginning. This was all a very wrong idea." I shook my head as I shoved the keys into my pocket. I kept my gaze away from hers. She stepped forward. I could see it, I could hear it, I could _sense_ it. I shook my head furiously and turned away as she eyed me from the lower height she maintained. "So naïve, Sam."

"Ruby! I am done with this crap. I've got more important things to deal with now!" I tried to turn around her, focusing my gaze onto the salt lined windows. I tried to figure out how she got in, but she snaked her hand to grab my jaw as she forced my gaze down at her.

"What are you dealing with Sam? The seals? You think the angel on your shoulders is helping you with that? He's only doing his own orders!" She hissed beneath her breath. I lifted my hand to grab her wrist and pry her hand away from my face. I stepped away from her.

"He's not the only creature taking orders, is he?" I spat as I glared at her. I just had to get rid of her now, I couldn't risk Mara knowing of her existence.

Ruby dropped her gaze to the ground, and her eyes seemed almost hurt. She muttered under her breath. "Half of the seals are broken now, and Lilith is after the last one. Your trials now are fruitless, and I thought I'd help. It's why I came back, Sam. To help, I owed you that."

"You don't owe me anything, Ruby...please, leave." I frowned as I pinched my lids shut, with my fingertips I massaged the bridge of my nose as I kept my face down. I felt her stepping close; I felt her hand tug at mine down as she looked up at me. I opened my eyes slowly to look down at her, her eyes now piercingly black. "Don't you want to kill her? Don't you want to torture her for torturing your brother, for scarring his soul? Don't you, Sam? Don't you want to revenge for your brother's torment?"

Her voice was cold, manipulating. But I turned my head away from her. "Very well then, we'll do this the hard way. Trust me, Sam. This is for your own good, so you can save them all. And avenge your brother." Her hand went behind her back and beneath her jacket to pull out a knife – a normal knife. She held the knife with one hand, switching hands as she swiftly pushed the jacket past her shoulders. Both her arms were exposed to her shoulders as she extended one of them ahead of her.

My eyes widened as I stepped back, shaking my head slowly as I spoke. "Ruby, don't do that."

Her eyes were normal again as they softened. "It's for your own good, Sam. It's for everybody's own good."

She eased the tip of the knife onto the skin beneath the crease of her elbow. Her grip around the knife tightened as she applied pressure. My eyes fixated on her skin, I could see the knife piercing it, leaving a red line along as she moved the knife horizontally across her arm. The scent of the blood fired up my senses, everything was suddenly sharper than it was. My eyes narrowed into slits, my hands fisted at my sides as I struggled to maintain my ground. But the scent was too hard to resist, and the thirst was too painful to ignore.

My mind no longer had control on my body. My body, driven with thirst, leapt forward and knocked Ruby's small figure down onto the mattress. I placed my palms at either sides of her body, suspending myself over her as I pulled my lips over my teeth, growling with lust. I grabbed her wrist and extended her arm flat onto the bed as I lowered my head down. My lips shaped themselves around the wound; my teeth grazed over the skin softly. I ran the tip of my tongue over it, tasting the sweet blood and swallowing down the sample of it.

I longed for more, my lips tightened around the skin, forcing the blood out through the wound, letting it gush out forcefully. I swiped it off once and twice as the crimson liquid kept gushing through the slit-like wound, tasting what I've longed for. I could Ruby's body twist beneath mine, arcing sideways like a worm, like the parasite she really was.

But I cared nonetheless of that, all that was of import now didn't matter. All that mattered now was revenge, was Lilith's end – what I'll be causing. That's all that was of import.

I will revenge for Dean's torture, I will revenge for every harm those sons of bitches have done to our family and to every person's they've hurt. Even Mara…

_Mara…_

I immediately pushed myself off the bed, and fell back down onto the wooden floor boards. I glared up at Ruby as she slowly sat up. The skin around the wound was red, marked with teeth marks. I pried my gaze from it and onto her face. She trailed her stare from her arm to my face and frowned. "Why did you stop, Sam?"

"I can't do this, I can't." My words came through my bloody lips, shaking. I wiped the side of my hand over my mouth and glanced down at the faint trail of crimson. I dug my teeth into my bottom lip, keeping myself from doing what was no longer humane as I looked up at Ruby. "I can't Ruby, just leave."

Her face twisted as she got up onto her feet. She tucked her knife back where it originally was & knelt down, picking up her jacket from the ground and quickly shrugging it on. As she adjusted the collar she looked down at me, "You will change your mind about this, Sam. You've started, you just can't stop here. You know how to reach me." She stepped around me and towards the door, and I longer felt her presence again.

I got up and looked down at the blood-stained mattress. Immediately, I knelt down and fisted my hand into it, with one tug I remove it off of the bed. I walked towards the bathroom and put it into the sink, turning on the water and watched it soak into the cloth. My eyes trailed down at my bloody hands, before I immediately got them beneath the sink. Wash and rinse, wash and rinse; all I've done for the next hour.

I changed into fresh clothes and sat down at the edge of the bed, parting my knees as I rested my elbows onto them. Slowly, I placed my head into my head and held it there as my mind went wild with what I have done. What have I done?

I shouldn't have; I shouldn't have.

Those words chanted their way through my mind, as my conscience drowned more into the guilt and regret of my deed. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't control myself. What would Dean…I needed to call Dean, I needed to call him.

Worry sparked like a match in my head as I quickly got up, pacing quickly towards the desk chair where I kept my jacket folded. My hands frisked it until I felt the phone through one of the pockets, and I shoved my hand into it. I looked down into my phone and dialed Dean's phone, just as I was doing so, someone knocked on the door.

I moved towards the door as I listened intently to the dial tone. I swung the door open, and immediately let my phone down when I saw Dean standing before me. I shut it and shoved it into my jeans' pocket as I eyed his face. His gaze slowly dropped to the ground as his hands hung at the pockets of his jeans.

"Lisa's dead, the seal is broken, Ben's at Bobby's…" He muttered under his breath. I frowned. None of what he's said made sense, but then he looked up, at me. Eyes meeting, I immediately placed my hand onto his shoulder and pulled him into a brotherly hug. I frowned as he mimicked my gesture; he needed this. And I had no idea what more I could do.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I have no notes to say but that of course I'm skipping some events in TVD part. Like kidnapping Caroline and this whole thing. Just read, it's going to be good I promise! I'll try to update faster…I always say that and I don't eventually, ha'ha.**


	15. Ch14 Masquerade

**A/N:**

**- I hope I didn't take long time on posting this update – After all, I'm back on vaca but I gotta concentrate on some more important matter, school shopping. School is in 12 days so I have to make the best of'em. **

**- I hope some of you have checked the cover art I've posted on flickr – link on my livejournal. Also, I've posted redesigns of my other cover arts as well as new chapter arts for this fanfic – both the Intro & Ch1 "Lost & Found"**

**- The video is coming along well – but you will still have to wait. It's no easy job. Heh..**

**- I'm considering rewriting the story in third person POV, total different view yet same events – that of course after I finish it. Give me opinions.**

**- Of course, I have one last warning: the TVD view will only be present in this chapter, I think I'm ending it here as I seriously want this story to fully be a SPN-event fic. After all, you can start counting the seasons and see who deserves more room. Ha'ha**

**Disclaimer: I seriously need to do that, huh?  
Characters originated by myself – then represented by the following.**

**Mara : Lucy Hale **

**Mia : Hayden Panettiere**

**Melanie: Sophia Bush**

**Max: Chad M. Murray**

**(I know most of my OC's names begin with 'M' – I just picked out my favorite names.)**

**Any other characters belong to Eric Kripke, and L. J. Smith.**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen:_

_Sam's POV:_

I huffed out a long breath, resting my pursed lips against my knuckles as my eyes fixed themselves upon Dean. He hung his head down, his eyes seemingly lost through the patterned wooden floor. Running what I've just learned through my mind, I could never understand how Dean felt at the moment. I eyed him quietly as he got onto his feet, walking towards the small fridge.

So the seal is broken because Lisa died…along with her youngest child. And Ben was Dean's, who was staying at Bobby's under Mia's care at the moment. I pulled my brows together, my mind switching its interest from Dean's ordeal to mine now. My eyes quickly scanned the room, alarmed, looking for any sign of what occurred here earlier. I sighed once and lowered them at the wooden floorboards, veiling my guilt.

I snapped my eyes up to meet Dean's when he nudged my shoulder with a beer bottle. He lifted his brow and let go of the bottle when I took it from him. I twisted the lid off and held down the bottle for a moment before I downed some of the liquid. Dean's voice broke the silence now, "Where's Mara?"

I pondered the question before I frowned. I shrugged once, "I …don't know." I glanced up at him, only to be met with a disbelieving gaze. "Dude, you don't know?"

"Yeah, Dean. I don't know. How am I supposed to know?..." I replied quickly as I got to my feet, walking away from him somehow and towards the door. I turned back to face him. "She's probably with Damon or something."

"With Damon...you're amazingly funny, Sam." He shook his once as he lifted the beer bottle to his lips. I lifted my brows as I eyed him intensely. I knew what he was doing, though I wouldn't him distract himself from his own problem now.

"Look Dean, where Mara is right now isn't your matter. You gotta talk, man." I said, making my words sound as sincere as they can get. I saw him glance at me through the corner of his eyes before he rolled them once.

"Last time I heard those words from you were when Dad died." He muttered quietly as he stared down at the wooden floorboards.

I blinked once, almost cursing under my breath for the coincidence. I set the beer down on the desk and placed a hand against my side. My lips parted a couple of times, struggling to find something to say. I almost blurted out anything when the door knocked. I sighed once and turned around, twisting the knob carefully and pulling the door open. My eyes almost wondered down to meet Mara's only to see the top of her head. "Sam, hand me my bag please."

"Mara..?" I frowned as I stepped back, giving her space to come in. But she didn't move, kept her head down and her arms folded over her chest. "What's wrong?"

"Just give me the damn bag, Sam, alright!" she yelled loudly as she snapped her head up to look at me. Her eyes lingered over my shoulder, at Dean, before they met mine. Demanding, angry, sad and wry…what's wrong with everybody today? I stared down at her, waiting for her facial expression to change – but it didn't. I just reached down to grab her backpack from beneath the desk and held it out to her. She snatched it from me, but while she did – she shoved something rough into my hand and fisted her hand around mine. She stepped back and grabbed the door knob, slamming the door as she left.

I glanced at the window, waiting to see her as she passed by. Her blue eyes almost met mine, stern they were, before she passed by and left. I shook my head in disbelief before I turned around to face Dean, who seemed impressed, and pretty distracted. I sighed once, not knowing if that was a good thing. I tightened my fist at my sighed, and hear that crumbling sound. I lifted my hand and looked into it, lifting my brows when I saw a crumbled paper in it.

"Well, open it!" Dean said as he quickly paced to stand beside me. I nodded once as I held the paper cautiously, leaning over the desk as I straightened it out. My eyes ran over the words scribbled haphazardly onto the paper before I started reading it out loud.

"_Sorry, I had to do that. We're watched, and they know what we're planning. It's a lot to explain in just a paper. So we meet tomorrow. 37, 32. Be a blue bird, alright?" _I held down the paper and glanced at Dean. He narrowed his eyes as he snatched the paper from me before he lifted his brows. "She's got a strong hold of the ropes already."

I tilted my head sideways, confused. "What's that all about Dean? And what are those n- "

He immediately placed his hand against my mouth, silencing as he gestured his head towards the window before he muttered. "We're watched, remember?" I nodded quietly as he stepped back and towards the window. He peeked through it before he tugged the curtains shut.

I watched silently as he walked towards the desk, grabbing a pad and a pen I was writing notes into and started scribbling into it. He straightened and handed it to me. I looked up at him, watching as he gestured to me to be silent. I looked down at the paper, reading it silent. _Coordinates, before dawn._

Of course! The numbers must be coordinates, and that phrase – only telling us when. I looked up at him and nodded once.

He snatched the papers from me and threw them into the trash. He pried a box of matches from his pocket and lit one before throwing the match into the trash, and we both stepped back and watched as the fire finished off everything that was in that trash. I glanced sideways at Dean, and frowned at that look I saw in his eyes. I decided not to argue and sighed once to myself.

* * *

_Mara's POV:_

I stood alone in that park in Richmond, my arms folded over my chest as I stared into the horizon, watching the sky's color change slowly as the sun began to rise. I glanced around, scanning the trees, the bushes, the lake, and practically whatever my eyes could fall on for anyone or any_thing. _I sighed once and looked back down at the clear water of the lake.

My eyes wandered into the water as my mind wandered back at what happened yesterday. Still disbelieving of all that happened, still unable to make sense of it all, I tried to not think of it. But my mind just kept wandering.

_I lifted my brows, getting impatient as I eyed Damon who was standing in front of me. I let out a long breath as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Damon, please just…if you have something to say…"_

_I can't deny that my curiosity was nagging onto me, wanting me and almost ordering me to pry it out of him. That irritating fact that caused him to stay away from me all those years was worth waiting, was worth patience. And so I waited._

_He sighed out loud before he started talking, "When I met Amelia, I didn't know what I was up against."_

_I almost scoffed, muttering under my breath as I glanced around. "I'm sure she'd say the same."_

"_Look, Maralyn!" He spoke, his voice turning up a notch. My eyes widened as I suddenly felt the need to _shut up. _I swallowed once as I glanced up at his face, beaten up with guilt. I frowned and bit my bottom lip, feeling guilty myself for making harder than it already is. "Your mother was not normal. She wasn't." He shook his head._

_My mind went blank with those words, as I shook my head softly. "What…what does that mean?"_

"_Your mother was a demon." He muttered quietly as he glanced at me, eying my expression. _

"_That's not possible, don't just say that!" I shook my head fiercely as I stepped back. "She couldn't be a demon, she can't be a demon. She needs to possess someone and we've always had holy water and salt and devil traps in our house. It's not." I pinched my lids before I looked up at him, muttering angrily. "If I were you, I'd find a more convincing excuse."_

_I turned to leave, but almost bumped into someone. When I looked up, it was Rick. I blinked and stepped back. "R-Rick?"_

"_He's telling the truth you know." Rick muttered silently as he stepped towards me. I frowned. That can't possibly be Rick. "Your mom was a demon, and she was also a handful of a witch. That was exactly what I needed."_

"_What?" I frowned as I looked up into his eyes, noticing there dark glint. He reached down and held my chin between his thumb and finger tenderly. "You see, sweet Maralyn, you were a mistake of a spell by a demon witch that was my servant."_

"_Don't you dare touch her!" I heard Damon fiercely growl as he leapt towards Rick, but his body froze mid-air, thrown aside into a tree. A female voice erupted from between the bushes; I glanced at it through the corner of my eyes only to rest my gaze onto a petite dark girl. Initially I thought it was Bonnie, but she glanced at me and smirked before she averted her gaze towards Damon, who was leaning over the ground, grunting. "Don't _you_ dare touch him." _

"_Klaus…" Damon muttered under his breath._

_My eyes widened as I looked back up at Rick's face, a smirk out stretched onto his face. "How?" I lifted a brow as I eyed his face, hiding the mere fear I had in me. _

"_Oh, it's just one of my many tricks. You will meet me soon." He said, as if my question was of impression. He continued then, "You see, you and I are alike in many ways. We are hybrids, we are cursed. And there's this part of us, still locked deep, deep down. You see, you already have your witch abilities and your vampire ones as well…but you haven't reached for your demonic powers, inside you."_

_I tried to shake my head out of his grip, confused with his words but held my roughly now, and his hand grabbed my wrist. "Listen now, fierce child."_

_I let out a long breath, going along with what he had said. "And what does that have to do with us being alike? We're not alike."_

"_Oh yes we are, you see, that sun and moon curse is fake. It's all my own creation to make all the creatures out there search for the doppelganger." He said, quiet happy with his words as he smiled. "And you're just part of my plan. A creature as strong as you are is destined to be born either way so why just not make it faster already?"_

"_Destined? Fake? What the hell are you talking about?" I twisted my wrist through his grip, trying to release it but his grip just tightened around it. I winced, a quiet groan escaping my lips as he forced my eyes back at his face. "I said listen, and be quiet while doing that."_

_I bit my lip as I nodded once. He grinned. "Much better."_

"_So here's the plan, you help me get the doppelganger and I'll make sure you are the strongest thing existing. You don't, I'll just kill you, your pathetic father, and your hunter friends." He whispered as glared down at me. "And trust me; I have many ways to silence that beating heart of yours."_

_I blinked, feeling a lump coiling in my throat as the words refused to come through my lips. He let go off me, and I fell onto the green grasses. "I'll give you time to think about it. Oh, and if I were you – I wouldn't trust Elijah. He betrayed me, and we're the same blood." He smirked. "I'll see you later, Maralyn."_

_My eyes followed him as he left, the witch following him. I glanced down at myself before I glanced back at Damon, and I saw his eyes widened; he seemed as shocked as I was._

_I shook my head once and got to my feet as he did as well. I looked up at him, and only those words left my lips. "We need to find Elijah."_

I sighed once and shook my head. Of all that I learned today, I knew I should do one thing. Sam and Dean, and any other hunter shouldn't know this – or I'll just turn into undesirable person number one. I shook my head and widened my eyes when I heard those familiar pair of steps behind me. I turned around, and a small smile stretched onto my lip as I swallowed. "Sam, Dean..."

* * *

I ran my palm along the silky dress, as I glanced at myself into the mirror. I glanced sideways and picked up the mask from the nightstand and placed it onto my face, tucking the strings behind my ears and adjusting it. I let out a long nervous breath as I took a final glance onto myself into the mirror.

"Cute dress, Mara." I heard I familiar voice mutter before I turned around quickly, only to be met by…_Katherine. _Sometimes I regret asking Elijah to let her out…but then we needed her. I nodded once and flashed a small smile before I walked past her into the hallway and towards Stefan's room. I knocked softly onto the door, "Elena? Are you ready?"

The door slowly swung open and Elena stood in front of me, dressed into her dress and mask as well, identically twinned to Katherine now. She nodded once and we walked towards the stairs. Katherine held my shoulder and spun me around to face her, holding the moonstone in her other hand. "You forgot this." She said as she held it out to me. I took it cautiously from her hand before I followed Elena towards the stairs, Katherine following us.

Caroline was practically pacing around the room, muttering and chanting under her breath. "Please don't let this be as bad as the first Masquerade, please, please" She looked up at us and ran towards Elena, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, I just can't be there. I have to be with Tyler. I -"

"It's okay, Caroline! I understand." Elena nodded and patted her shoulder. A small smile tugged at the corner of Caroline's lip before she looked at me. "You too, be careful Mara." I nodded once, smile a bit. She speeded towards the door, and left.

My phone vibrated in my purse and I pried it out, looking down at the text from Sam. _"We're there" _I said out loud as I glanced at Elena. She nodded once, still quiet silent with all that has been going on.

The front door swung open, and Damon and Stefan stood at it. We slowly walked towards the door, but as soon as Elena and I left the house, Damon slammed his hand against the door frame, blocking Katherine's way. "Katherine" He said in a sickly sweet tone. "Don't you dare play any games tonight."

I glanced back over my shoulder as Stefan escorted Elena away, watching the small situation there. She crossed her arms over her chest and lifted a delicate brow, smirking casually. "And what if I did?"

Damon smirked as well, "Well, all I gotta do is push you back into that tomb. Did it before, will do it now. And add to that, if Klaus even sees you…he will kill you." Damon growled the last three words and I could see Katherine stepping back, her smug features disappearing into thin air. She nodded once and muttered. "No games."

I parted away from them and got in the rent car Sam & I had rented, riding alone. I started the car, and took off into the road, not even glancing back – just as planned.

It wasn't long time before I parked the car right beside the Impala in front of the Lockwood Mansion. I got out and scanned my eyes over the place, spying Damon & Katherine at the main gate. I nodded quietly as I locked the car and strode off towards the mansion, smiling softly when I was greeted by Mrs. Lockwood.

I walked through the masked crowds, my eyes scanning over the eyes of all the people present in the room. I caught the familiar smug glance of the witch that accompanied Klaus. I nodded once and averted my gaze towards the terrain through the back door. I quickly rushed through and stood on the porch, leaning over the rails as I scanned the crowed. Lingering at the tables, the dance floor, but then I quickly changed my gaze towards the buffet. I almost rolled my eyes when I saw Dean, masked, but stuffing his mouth with appetizers.

Someone tapped my shoulder; I turned around and scanned my gaze upwards to meet hazel eyes – Sam's hazel eyes. He offered his hand towards me, "May I have this dance?"

I nodded once, almost smiling yet knowing this was all part of the plan. I took his hand and he led me towards the twirling crowd. I placed my other hand onto his shoulder and he placed his on my waist. Slowly yet confidently, we twirled through the crowds.

"_Any sign of Klaus?" _Sam thought, obviously to me.

I scanned my eyes over the crowed before I muttered. "I don't know where Elena is, thought she was with Damon. I only saw Bonnie inside. Stefan is obviously not coming to the ball."

He nodded once as he glanced back at Dean, who nodded back and stepped away, disappearing into the trees behind him. I looked up at Sam again and bit my lip as we moved instinctively across the dance floor. Someone tapped my shoulder then and I stopped, turning around then when Sam stopped as well. A masked man stood behind me, offering his hand. "I hope I don't interrupt, but I'd like to have a dance with you…" He then looked up at Sam. "If you don't mind?"

I nodded at Sam once as he hesitantly shook his head. "I do…I mean, I don't! I'll be…inside." He said quietly as he stepped away and towards the mansion. I looked back at the mystery man as I put my hand into his, placing my other onto his shoulder. He put his hand on my waist and we danced, his moves were swift. I narrowed my eyes, staying silent.

He suddenly leaned closer and whispered. "Before midnight, sweet child, you bring the doppelganger & the moonstone to the chosen field."

My mouth almost dropped as my jaw widened, before I just nodded once. He flashed a smug smile down at me as he stepped back and bowed his head once before he walked away. I looked over my shoulder at him and let out a long, frustrated sigh before I swallowed nervously. I bit my lip and stepped away from the dancers, my eyes never leaving the porch stairs when I saw Damon leading Katherine there.

I walked towards them and looked at Katherine. "Elena, I need to you to help me fix something with the dress…please." I stressed quietly onto the word please. Katherine shifted her gaze between me and Damon before she turned back towards the mansion. I glanced sideways at Damon once before I followed Katherine into the house. Quickly, I put up a human vibe around her – an illusion. I grabbed her wrist and looked up at her, "Come with me, quietly."

Katherine was obviously very talented when it came to acting. Her eyes widened and you could see the fear in them – or was it just the fear of meeting Klaus again. I never knew, I only led her outside the mansion and away from all sights before I slammed her figure against a nearby tree, lifting both brows as she closed her eyes – pretending the hard impact sucked her into unconsciousness. I easily lifted her into my arms and without hesitation, started running.

I dropped her beside the stone, and looked up at Klaus before I stepped away from the circular cage, my illusion still perfectly holding up. I stood beside Klaus, and my eyes wandered over the other two circles before they widened. In each of them, were Caroline and Tyler. _That _wasn't part of the plan.

I stood behind him, my eyes widened as they met Caroline's, listening to the witch as she muttered her words that I…_understood. _Ancient Latin, and I understood every word. The moonstone rose levitated into the air before sparks just erupted from it. I watched quietly as Klaus slowly making his way towards Tyler, who was on the ground, unable to get to his feet. Caroline whimpered as she yelled loudly, "No! No! Mara, do something."

I leapt at the witch and held her down onto the ground in case she decided to get up. The fire around the three of them drowned. Klaus turned around and looked at me with a fierce threatening look onto his face. He was in a minute, in front of me, holding my neck into his grip as he spat. "I told you if you did any mistakes, you're gone. Are you really ready to sacrifice everything you have in this miserable place?"

Klaus's hand shifted from fierce and rough to stone cold and emotionless as his features twisted into those of pain, he staggered back, his grip though never letting go of my neck. The witch rose to her feet behind me, but before she would even move I heard Dean muttering. "Not so fast, bitch." And that's when I heard that sound, only to know he had stabbed her.

Klaus never let go of me, and my eyes wandered as they settled on Bonnie who held her hand up at him as his fain twisted with pain and anger with every minute passing. My eyes finally settled on Elijah who stood behind Klaus, "Hello Brother." He grabbed him and threw him into one of his own traps. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the eldest Martin warlock mutter his spell, and the fire rose around Klaus.

Katherine was no where to be see, and Caroline helped Tyler away into the forest – probably to lock him away. I looked up into the sky, my eyes settling on the clear full moon centered in the sky. I knew the chances that Caroline wouldn't make it were huge but I refocused my attention onto Klaus who stood before the fire, smirking smug. "You think this weak spell will hold me back?"

The fire eventually died out and he easily stepped out of the circle, his eyes focusing on me standing where I originally was, not moving. He almost leapt at me again, but Damon grabbed him, held him back as Sam plunged the white-ash coated silver dagger into Klaus's heart. He grunted in pain and dropped down onto his knees. He overcame his own pain and started laughing loudly, "This can't kill me…"

I quickly ran towards Bonnie and took her hand, prying her away from Jeremy's protective hold as we both ran towards Klaus. The Martins stood there, and we stood around him, holding our hands together. I spat back at him, "But this will."

"_Bonnie, are you sure of this? Are you sure they'll even give me any of that power or are they just going to kill me?" I asked hesitantly as we walked through uninhabited house, cautious where we stepped our feet, knowing the spirits of one hundred witches lingered into the place._

"_They won't harm you when they know the purity of your intentions." Jonas said as he followed us up the stairs. Luka silently followed him, and Jeremy stayed at the back – not daring to interfere into the conversation. _

"_And I'm sure they won't be able to kill you." Bonnie tried to reason with me, trying to comfort me with my newly learned ways. I just shook my head._

"_You sure? Because I'm sure as hell if that amount of power can kill Klaus then it surely can kill me." I said, before muttering under my breath quietly. "I won't even use that unless it's to kill Klaus. That's all, never again."_

_I heard Bonnie chuckle humorlessly as she stepped into the room, immediately walking towards the windows and pulling the withered curtains together, shutting out the light rays that dimly lit the room. Wordlessly, we set up the ground with symbols and candles. Jeremy helped us, quietly, hesitantly, and he didn't even seem convinced with what we were doing._

"_Now, we form a circle inside the circle of power." Jonas said as he stood at the outline of the circle, holding out both his hands on either his sides. Luka took his hand and took Bonnie's. I grabbed Bonnie's hand into mine and placed my hand in Jonas' hand. Slowly, he started muttering the Latin words. Shortly afterwards, we were all muttering the same words._

My mind wandered away, as I watched Klaus fall slowly to the ground, incapable of moving his body anymore. He growled with pain as his voice began to fade, but he yelled eventually. "Elijah! I'll take you to them! I'll take you to our family."

I felt Elijah stepping up behind me, and I pinched my lids shut, getting ready for the worst. "Give me your word, Klaus."

"Oh no, you won't. Not after all what we did." Damon growled as he lunged at Elijah, knocking him away and into a tree. I kept muttering the words over and over, the power surging through me and changing into vibes of pain inflicting onto Klaus. I heard Sam and Dean standing close behind us, watching with wide eyes and ragged breathing.

Our mutters got louder, and I felt something warm sliding its way through my nose and down to touch my lips. Blood. I just held their hands tighter and let my voice turn up a notch. Suddenly, fire went up in the middle of the circle we created; rising above all of our heads and sending us backwards.

I bumped into someone as I fell down onto the ground, and somehow I felt free after being chained down. I let out a long breath as I finally opened my eyes and placed my hand onto the ground, lifting myself off whomever I was thrown into. I looked down and my gaze locked with Sam's worried gaze. I smiled a bit as I muttered, "Hey there."

He smiled a little as he quickly got to his feet, helping me up to mine as well, keeping hands around me. I looked down, lifting my gaze just a little to see where Klaus had once been. I sighed once, and looked up at Dean who had his eyes still wide with impression; he looked at me and grinned. "That was awesome."

I chuckled once and stepped away from the boys, walking towards where Damon stood, looking down at Elijah's limp body. My eyes lingered on the silver dagger sticking out from where his heart is before I looked up at Damon. He glanced back at me before quickly hugging me, tightening his arms around me as he held me close. My eyes widened for a moment as I stood there frozen, before I put my arms around him as well, smiling.

"Our work here is over, we leave now, peacefully." Jonas said as he and Luka left, their footsteps disappearing into the forest. I pulled away and watched as Jeremy hugged Bonnie tightly, placing tender kisses onto her lips before my eyes widened. I glanced up, the full moon still bright in the sky. I muttered, horrified as I looked up at Damon. "Caroline! Caroline won't make it!"

Damon stared at me for a moment before he took off into the forest. I immediately followed him, running at the top of my speed. My eyes scanned the dark forest, lingering between every tree and bush. I searched, until I heard faint growls, and snaps. I flinched at the sound of bones displacing themselves as it got louder and louder, the closer we drew.

Caroline was standing over Tyler, holding him and almost petting his head. "Tyler, hold on. We can make it. Come on Tyler." She whimpered. I quickly pried her away from him and watched as Damon practically twisted his arms behind his back and dragged him, dodging his snaps and bites. My eyes widened as he ran, quickly. I stayed where I was, holding Caroline back.

Almost an hour passed, and bushes behind me moved as two figures finally emerged through them. I looked over my shoulder, spying Sam and Dean standing behind me. But I didn't speak. I just looked at the bushes, expectant as I waited for Damon to come through them.

The four of us just waited, and waited. _And waited._

The bushes started moving again, and my eyes widened as I rose to my feet quickly. Tyler came through first, and Caroline rushed to hug him; then Elena and Stefan. I waited for a moment before Damon emerged through the bushes; from that point I no longer controlled myself. I lunged at him, wrapping arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He chuckled quietly as he wrapped his arms around me as well. I laughed a bit, "Guess we're even now."

I pulled back and scanned my eyes over his body, before I looked up at him. "You're not hurt are you?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

I narrowed my eyes quizzically before I heard Stefan laugh. "Don't worry, Mara. I helped him with Tyler. He's fine."

I turned to look up at Stefan. "You and Elena didn't leave the tomb until you heard them didn't you?" I asked.

"Well," Stefan started. "Katherine passed by, said she was leaving Mystic Falls, and then I heard Damon struggling with Tyler so I left Elena there and helped Damon lock him up until he was over with it."

My eyes scanned over the place, rested on Sam and Dean for a moment. My eyes lingered on Sam's sad face; he looked up and locked his gaze with mine, before he looked away.

"I guess we should hit the road." Dean said once as he cleared his throat. He glanced at me and smiled. "You take care now, Mara."

I stood there speechless as they turned around and…_left._

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

I sat silent into the shotgun seat, resting my elbow against the lowered window and resting my chin against my fist. My eyes instinctively glance at the backseat through the rearview mirror, and every time I did that. I realized that Mara was gone now. I sighed loudly and sank into my seat.

We were on the road for three days already, on our way to South Dakota to Bobby's. The trip has been one of the quietest rides ever. None of us spoke, neither me nor Dean. He didn't even sing along with his stereo. He just stayed quiet.

I decided to just break the silence as we were almost there.

"So you called Mia yesterday, how's Ben?" I asked quietly as I glanced sideways at him.

He glanced sideways at me, shrugged once before he looked back at the road. "He's fine actually, really fine. I talked to him."

"Yeah? That's good." I muttered as I looked back out the window, glancing at the rearview mirror again before rolling my eyes, frustrated.

Dean started laughing silently. I glanced sideways at him and lifted a brow. "What's so funny?"

"Dude, you should've seen yourself in that monkey suit and that…mask!" He chuckled, and he was obviously enjoying himself.

I rolled my eyes, laughing lightly myself. "I'd like to remind you, you wore a monkey suit too and out on a mask too."

His laughter drowned a bit, before he rolled his eyes. "I'm never wearing those monkey suits again. We ever go to a party; I'm going with leather jackets and jeans."

"Sure, man." I snickered as I faced forward again, looking at the road.

Dean parked the Impala in front of the salvage's gate and we both exited it slowly. I slung my duffel over my shoulder and shoved my hands into my pocket, watching my breath through the cold air. I shivered once we got out of the warm car but then we steadily walked towards the porch.

I knocked against the door once and waited. Dean knocked again and grunted loudly, irritated. "Come on, Bobby! It's freezing!"

The door swung open and I lifted my gaze to meet Bobby's expectantly but he wasn't who had opened the door. I glanced down and met Mara's bright blue eyes. She grinned broadly, sincerely. "You didn't think you Winchesters can get rid of me that easy, didn't you?"

My eyes widened and I immediately hugged her tightly, when I pulled away she laughed and stepped aside, letting us both in.

"How'd you get here?" Dean asked as he shrugged off his jacket. She shrugged once, like it was no big deal. "Mia helped with that."

He rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair, "You sneaky little devil."

I saw the smile almost disappear from her face but immediately put up again when she caught me looking at her. Dean walked in towards the living room while I lingered, taking my time as I took off my jacket. "So…you're back?" I asked.

"Yeah.." She said, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm pretty much back, yeah."

I narrowed my eyes as I hung the jacket and looked at her curiously. "Don't get me wrong, but, why?"

She chuckled. "It really is nothing; I just realized that staying at Mystic Falls isn't really what I want to do. Helping people is what I want to do and that's what I do when I'm with you guys." She nodded once, bit her bottom lip as she started walking towards the living room.

I followed her silently, my eyes widening when I saw a huge decorated tree in the living room. "What the..?"

I heard Mara and Mia laugh, so did Ben who was seated beside Dean onto the couch.

"It's a late Christmas party or whatsoever. Taking a break from our job can be a very good thing to do." Mia said as she smiled, glancing down once at Dean and Ben before she averted her gaze.

"Any of you kids better come help me cook this damn bird!" I heard Bobby yell from the kitchen. We all laughed loudly at the situation. And everything seemed to be very perfect...

* * *

**A/N:**

**- SO I hope I didn't over do Mara's reality. This chapter is quiet one of my best chapters so far.**

**- For those who don't know, some birds such as Blue birds are early risers. Waking up first to get the fresher meal and so. You get the reference now.**

**- Oh la la! ****Sam & Dean in Masquerade masks. Now this I was pleased to imagine.**

**- I know, I know. Neither Mia nor Ben were occurring much in this chapter. I felt the need that this chapter needs more 'Mara' in it.**

**- Any other questions, I'd be pleased to answer. And those readers who favorite my story, I really, really appreciate that but will appreciate it even more if you left a review. **

**- So my school starts in a week, guess I hinted the extra slow replies in the next coming days.**

**I really had fun writing this Chapter and I hope you have fun reading it too. Please, please, please; REVIEW! Thank you :) **


	16. Ch15 Secrets

**A/N:**

**-You guys, if you knew what happened to me you'll seriously excuse me for the MAJOR delay! My laptop got formatted and I lost EVERYTHING! Even my video. [cries] And Sony Vegas won't work anymore. Argh! But I got it eventually [le smug face]  
-Anyways, I won't annoy you with my continuous complaining and start writing what I can remember.**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen:_

_Mara's POV:_

I hugged my knees to my chest as I sat in the stairs, staring ahead at the empty hallway and at the front door. I don't know how long have I been staring at that door, but I know all I have been thinking about was Damon and my conversation yesterday. I half-smiled to myself as I rested my chin onto my knees.

_I __was __curled __up__on __the __window __seat, __my __eyes __focused __on __the __clear __sky __of __Mystic __Falls __as __I __watched __silently. __My __mind __just __reeled __in __the __rope __of __events __that __happened __those __past __days, __months. __I __pulled __my __brows __together __suddenly __as __hugged __my __knees __to __my __chest __tightly, __blinking __once. __I __didn__'__t __like __all __of __this, __if __Klaus __was __right__ – __my __presence __is __just __putting __these __people __in __danger._ _And __they __have __no __knowledge __of __the __Supernatural, __or __at __least __not __enough __of __it, __to __survive._

_But I knew who did. And a sigh escaped through my lips as I looked down._

_I probably shouldn't have let the Winchesters go on without me. After all I am, whether I like it or not, a part of this whole apocalypse thing. My eyes averted from the window instinctively and to the night stand, where my 'new' phone was. I've known my father for what seemed to be a few weeks and I already feel like a spoiled child. I rolled my eyes as I darted to stand in front of the nightstand, my fingers curling around the phone and holding it for a moment as I deliberated my possibilities._

"_Calling someone?" I heard Damon's voice from the door frame and locked my jaw as I tossed the phone to the bed, spinning now to flash a genuine smile at him. I couldn't help it. He rolled his eyes and suddenly he was behind me, pushing me forward towards the door and out of the guest room – or supposedly my room. "Move, move. We have some bonding time to achieve."_

"_What?" I breathed as I laughed, shaking my head. I tried to stop, but I hadn't gotten a handle of my 'strength' yet. And eventually I was on the porch stairs in no time. I scowled and glanced back at him, "Where to now?"_

_He arched his brows and rolled his eyes. "Let's see if you can catch up with me!" And suddenly, his figure was no longer beside me. My eyes trailed along the direction of the wind before I darted after him, pushing my legs forward and so I've quickly caught up with him. He glanced sideways at me, and almost sped up. But I left him no option, and quickly pounced on him, tackling him to the ground._

_We finally settled on what seemed to be sand. I laughed and shot to my feet, folding my arms over my chest. "I win!" I yelled loudly, arrogance coloring my playful tone. He sat up and grinned at me. "I like your attitude, you're like a mini-me."_

"_What?" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air as I laughed. "You mean a female you! Do I look like mini?"_

"_Exactly." He laughed now and turned away from me. I narrowed my eyes and glanced sideways, only to be met by the clear blue of a lake shimmering beneath the sun. I stared, and my mind rolled back the only memory of such sight; when I was waiting for Sam and Dean in Richmond. I couldn't contain the sigh that left my lips as my gaze dropped to the sand beneath my feet._

_I felt Damon's eyes on me, and his hand was suddenly on my shoulder. "Maralyn?"_

_I glanced back at him and smiled faintly. "I'm fine."_

_He rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask whether you were fine or not; and your reply alone proves you're not."_

_I almost opened my mouth to protest, but then I shut it again with a snap. I pursed my lips and let my eyes roam the scenery around us, not really wanting to see the expression on Damon's face. I kind of already expected what he'd have on his face._

"_You can go to them. I can understand how it is to have…unfinished business." I heard him say, confidently to my surprise._

_My eyes snapped to his face and it was as serious as when we were on 'Klaus-hunt'. I pulled my brows together as I narrowed my eyes. "You..You sure?"_

"_Positive!" He nodded quickly and smiled. "You have a job to do, and you feel you can't feel relaxed until it's done. Just..stay clear out of big bird's way. He looks at you a lot." He snickered and I playfully slapped his arm, "Dad!"_

"_But no, be careful." He said again, and this time I saw the seriousness in his eyes again. I smiled and nodded once. I breathed out loudly. "Guess I gotta call Mia."_

My head snapped to where the dining room was when I felt the familiar cold breeze erupt from it. I sighed, frustrated as I stood onto my feet. I made no effort as I walked slowly to the dining room, only to stare at Mia as she stood across from me, her eyes rigid. I tried to convince myself she had no idea of what Klaus had told me. "Did you know? What I am?" I asked remotely as I stared at her.

She pursed her lips and looked down, before lifting her hand to run her fingers through her hair. She pushed her hair back and lifted her brows. "So you know."

I echoed her words, yet in a colder tone, statically. "So you know."

"Of course I know." She murmured as she glanced around. "I would've told you –

"When?" I exploded, not really giving mind to the people sleeping upstairs.

"When the time would've been right." She answered calmly. I gaped at her, shaking my head disbelievingly.

"So, where they orders? Keeping who I am from 'me'? Keeping my role in the prophecy of the Apocalypse a secret?" I spoke, hissed, through my teeth as my hands fisted at my sides.

She glanced up at me and pulled her brows together. "It was for your own safety."

"Oh, humor me, Mia!" I boomed in an angry tone. "My own safety? Or was it to keep others from knowing I exist?"

"Well, both! But you went ahead and ruined both by associating with the Winchesters!" She hissed at me now.

"What?" I shook my head fiercely. "What do Sam & Dean have to do with this?"

"Well, they are the number one wanted hunters on the list of every living monster in this universe. Just by accompanying them, you made a neon sign saying 'I'm the awaited hybrid!'"

"You probably should've told me in the first place!"

"I had no choice." She said quietly. I shook my head slowly as I turned to leave. I stopped walking, and let out a deep breath through my nose before I spoke again. "No. You had no will."

I stomped my way to the front door and reached for the knob. Careful not to crush the metal knob, I twisted it and swung the door forcefully as I stomped out to the porch and slammed the door shut. I sat on the porch stairs and rested my hands at either my sides on the wooden surface, drumming my nails against it quietly now.

The door swung open, and it seemingly snapped me out of my reverie. I muttered under through my teeth loud enough for her to hear me, "No Mia. I don't want to talk. Leave."

"Thank God I'm not Mia." I heard Sam's dark chuckle and my eyes quickly widen as I twisted to look back, up at him. I blinked and almost tried to speak, but I just pursed my lips and averted my gaze back to the lane ahead of me. "I heard you fight." He said quickly as knelt down to take a seat on the stairs beside me, letting out a gruff breath as he relaxed onto the cold wood. My heart froze at his words, and it seems that my body only registered now the snow around; I shivered.

"You must be freezing!" He exclaimed as edged closer to me, placing his arm around my shoulder. I felt warm. Oddly warm, not the normal physical warm. Warm. The goose bumps on my skin never subsided, but my body relaxed into the warm hold. I narrowed my eyes, not allowing myself to lean into his chest as I just stared ahead and muttered a quiet "Thank you."

"Whatever is going on between you and Mia, it'll work out. I've been there, trust me." He said quietly as he rubbed my shoulder. I nodded once silently, and my mind toyed with topics to change this conversation. I quickly asked, "Why are you up so early?"

His body tensed, but his hand never ceased to stop the warming motion. I glanced up at his face sideways through the corner of my eyes before finally turning my neck to fully look at him. Deciding to ease the matter, I just replied to my own question. "Grabbing breakfast? Pie for Dean and something for Ben, huh?"

I heard his prolonged sigh as his body edged to relaxation. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe something for you too."

"Then you better get going while it's still early." I said, as I smiled warmly at him. He glanced sideways at me, and I could see the gratefulness in his eyes. I could also hear his silent request. _Keep__this__from__Dean._And though I didn't know what this was, I nodded once firmly. He stood up and then looked up at the door. "You should go inside. It's cold…and Mia left."

I nodded again as I quickly wrapped my arms around my small torso, standing onto my feet now. I watched as he fished a key for one of Bobby's cars from his pocket and made his way into the salvage. I stood there, waiting. I heard the roar of a rusted motor and I saw a Chevy truck, Sam in the front seat, driving out and into the road.

I sighed, confused as I turned to walk back in. To my surprise, I heard shifting upstairs. And it was probably Dean. I settled on my initial spot on the end of the stairs again as I heard him trudge downstairs. He glanced down at me now. "Hey Mara, d'you see Sam?"

"Mhm, yeah. He just headed out to get some breakfast." I said nonchalantly as I looked up at him. My eyes settled on the paper printed out in his hand, and I pulled my brows together. "Case?"

"Poltergeist. Not so far away." He said, and his lips stretched out into a huge grin. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You must be aching for some normal job, huh?"

"Hells yeah!" He yelled as leapt over the last couple of stairs and diverted towards the kitchen. I stood up now and called. "You know what, Dean? I know where Sam is. I'll go help him with the 'shopping' to get him back fast enough for you not to lose your mind over the job. "

"Yeah, sure." He said breathlessly as he gulped down the beer. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jacket from the coat stand beside the front door, pulling it on slowly. "And be quick. I'm hungry!" He exclaimed as I swung the door open. I laughed and nodded now as I stepped out into the peaceful atmosphere.

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

I parked the car in front of the old gas station and turned it off. I shoved the keys into my pocket as I climbed out of the car, not really finding the need to camouflage it. I walked with firm steps through the layer of thick snow towards the locked up one-story building, which was now unlocked. I placed my palm against the door and pushed it forward, wincing at the silent creak it made, before I walked in.

"Ruby?" I called hesitantly as I stepped in.

"It's about time, Sam. I was starting to think you bailed on me." I heard the familiar cocky voice and glanced sideways to let my gaze settle and focus on the small figure standing at the end of the dark room. She took a step closer and tossed a flask towards me. My hand reached out eagerly to catch it, before I twisted the lid off and raised it to my lips. I gulped down the crimson liquid hungrily now, and the flask was empty in no time.

"Wow, Sam. You're gonna need a stock." She said with a smirk. I refused to look at her as my eyes roamed the dark room, only to settle on the human figure tied down to a chair at the other end of the room. The only inhumane and visible feature was its black glistening eyes as it stared at me, the arrogant smirk twisted onto its lips. I scowled.

"What is it, Sammy? Couldn't stay off the booze?" The demon spat as it canted its head sideways. I felt the anger build up inside me as I snapped my eyes down to its level. "Shut up, you bitch."

"Me? Bitch? I'm thinking you're 'her' bitch actually." It said in an almost happy manner as it gestured its head towards Ruby.

"Sam, are you going to let that low live keep talking? Or shall I take it out myself?" I heard her sheathing her bewitched demon knife and I shook my head fiercely. "No! I can do this."

I lifted my hand and held it to where I sensed the demon concentrated in the girl's body. I fisted it, grabbing a firm hold of the black smoke inside the girl and I slowly yet forcefully started pulling my hand upward; pulling the demon out. I swallowed, more like gulped as I peeked through my eyes at the smoke dissolving into the ground. I stared at the girl as her head dropped onto her chest, waiting for her to regain consciousness, too scared to feel her pulse.

"She's dead." Ruby announced loudly, almost disappointedly. I sighed frustratingly and ran my fingers through my hair. "Don't do that. You've rusted from the lack of training. A few more of this and you'll be saving live more than what you think you took." She said encouragingly. I glanced sideways at her, and muttered darkly. "I need more blood."

"Sure." She smirked as she reached for a pocket knife. She flipped it open, and traced the blade roughly against the skin of her forearm, leaving a trail of crimson across her arm. My eyes widened with thirst as I took wide steps towards Ruby, my hands grabbing her arm firmly and familiarly curling my lips around the bleeding wound, sucking in the blooding into my mouth.

I heard a gasp and quickly pulled away to trail my eyes to where the sound came from, and they settled on the twin sapphire orbs staring at me with revolt and fear through the withered glass of the window. Taking two steps back, I could finally see Mara's pale face as she pulled her brows together. And if I had blinked, I would've missed the fact that she was _gone._Shit.

I glanced back at Ruby helplessly who held out the flask, refilled this time. "Try to be economic in your consummation. I'm not always around." I nodded quickly as I tucked the flask into my jacket pocket. My heart raced, thumped hard against my rib cage as I rushed out of the small cottage. I glanced around and saw nothing but the Chevy, which had a trunkful of grocery bags. I closed my eyes frustratingly and sighed through my teeth before I paced firmly through the snow and back to the car. I climbed into it in no time, started it and took off.

My knuckles turned white as I gripped the steering wheel with all the strength I had, fueled by anger. I saw Mara's terrified face over and over again in my head and silently cursed under my breath. I shouldn't have let this start again.

I slowly eased the car in the lane in front of Bobby's house, and from a distance I could see Mara sitting on the porch stairs where I left, staring at the car as I parked. I got out, and slammed the rusty door shut, but I never got the chance to move towards her because she was behind me…picking up the bags from the trunk. "Dean thinks I went to get you, I thought it'd look more logic if we walked in together." She glanced up at me and smiled faintly, her face still pale.

"Mara wait…what you saw…" I started slowly as she handed me some grocery bags as well. I held onto them and looked down onto her now darkened features. She shook her head and swallowed. "We talk about this later, Sam. I can't criticize you if I do the same."

I stared at her as she walked ahead of me towards the door, tapping her foot against it. "Bobby! It's freezing, open the door!" She yelled loudly as I followed her, standing behind her just a little bit. Bobby swung the door open and Mara laughed. "Morning!"

She walked in, directly towards the kitchen. I figured if she acted out everything was fine, I could it as well. I followed her to the kitchen now and placed the bags onto the counter. I stood at the door frame, and watched her intently as she fished out the pie and held it out to Dean who was obviously standing behind me. "Yes!" I heard him mutter happily as he turned to leave the kitchen, "Hey Sammy, I got traces on a job."

I left Mara in the kitchen as she was making something and followed Dean to the dining room were the laptop was set up onto the browser, papers scattered everywhere on the table. I arched my brows amusedly as I muttered under my breath yet loud enough for Dean to hear me. "Well, you've been working."

He glanced back at me and winked. "Well, someone should have. You were busy going around, and I was busy being a parent. Responsibility is in the job prescription."

"Right.." I nodded knowingly to his words and rolled my eyes. "We'll see how responsible you've gotten."

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes before sitting back where he was in front of the laptop, scrolling through the pages. I placed my palm on the table and leaned my weight onto it as my eyes instinctively scanned through the titles.

"You know the scenario of that movie, Paranormal Activity?" Dean asked as he clicked on the title. I nodded once and quickly started. "Don't tell me /that's/ the job, Dean."

"No, if it's the same scenario I wouldn't have given damn about it. It's a college dorm. And two kids died last week." Dean said quickly as he scrolled through page slowly, allowing me to read the headlines and the article. I scowled at the details of the deaths. "Dragged down the stairs..to pieces? How could they let something like that get published?"

Dean shrugged confusedly, "Unless it's a lie. But we have to make sure, no need to let more kids die."

"So you're suggesting it's a.." My voice trailed off with thought as I glanced down at Dean.

"Poltergeist." I heard Mara say as she walked into the dining room, placing a plate of pancakes away from the papers. Ben was following her, and he slid into his seat as he looked down at his plate. He glanced up at Mara and smiled faintly, muttering. "Thank you."

Mara smiled and nodded before she turned to us, "You say it's a poltergeist, Dean. There must be a back story."

"There is. But only the locals know it." Dean replied, his mouthful of pie now.

"So we're going to where exactly?"

"Well here's the thing, this whole thing. It's in a private technical institute in Laramie."

"Huh, spoiled geeks." I said quickly.

"Exactly." He nodded as he stuffed his mouth with pie again.

"It's simple." Mara said as she folded her arms over her chest. "We take off tomorrow morning, ask around as journalists for the whole story and see if they're just messing with the press for money or if it's real"

"Hope it's real." Dean said when he swallowed, and I rolled my eyes. I glanced back at Mara, who looked at me in return in a yet studying gaze. She shook her head, as if snapping out of a haze and looked at Dean again. "You do realize if it's real two kids would be already dead, right?"

"Mh, yeah..." Dean grumbled quietly now.

"Can I come?" Ben's small voice interrupted the conversation.

"Absolutely not!" Dean exclaimed and shook his head. "You're staying with Bobby till we get back. I want and plan on keeping you safe Ben, you must understand that. "

Ben nodded slowly and smiled a bit as he hopped off the chair. He looked up at Mara gain and muttered. "Thanks." Mara nodded warmly as he left the dining room. She sighed loudly and reached for the plate, disappearing again. Yet in the matter of a few minutes she was back, she glanced down at Dean. "Do we need new ID's? I need some air anyways." Dean nodded quietly and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and left the room. In a few minutes, I heard the front door slam. I winced at the sound before glancing down at Dean, who as well got to his feet and grabbed his plate. "I'll go talk to Ben." I nodded once at him as he left and sat down where he used to sit.

And I was left alone to myself and my thoughts. I sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah! I know it's short! But honestly I think y'all should be thankful I found the determination finish it. And you'll have to excuse and mistakes and typos throughout the chapter because I'm writing with only one eye open and one side of the brain aware of what's going on in my life. The weather is cold, too much pressure from school. I feel proud of the ideas I came up with in the final minutes. Well, either way I hope the chapter was good and I would really REALLY appreciate some reviews! That will just boost my determination on finishing another chapter and I'd be grateful. Thank you guys. xo**


	17. Ch16 Newfound Dilemma

**A/N:**

**- OH MY GOD! It's been a year since I've started writing 'Chasing the Past' ! CONFETTI! IT'S A PARADE! HELLS YEAH!**

**- Hopefully you guys liked the Chapter Art I put up for Masquerade! I got photoshop now so things are getting MUCH better.**

**-Feel free to murder me. Because I deserve it. I'm a horrible author. Honestly. Keeping you guys waiting for so long.**

**-My style of writing as changed, now – instead of writing in first person point of view, I right in third person limited now. Which means I use the third person, but I focus on the thoughts of only one person. I can also shift from Third-Person limited to Third-Person Omniscient which means I will be including the thoughts and actions of all characters at once. I realized, this is much better for a story with so many characters and events so I can keep up. Because honestly, I get lost. I'm not going to rewrite the first part of the Chapter which is in Dean's POV. I'll try but I can't promise, because if it's gone, I don't think I can retrieve it again.**

**-Do I need to say anything else?**

**Disclaimer: I own my characters and my conversations, and plot. Hope y'all like.**

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen:_

_Dean's POV:_

I twisted the knob and walked into the guest room quietly, spying Ben sitting at the edge of the bed; a picture in his hand. I didn't need to guess whose picture was it, and I sighed sadly to myself. I could feel his pain, the pain of losing a mother at such a young age. I never wanted him to go through that. I lingered at the door frame, until my eyes caught the glistening tear that slid across his cheek.

"Now, now…big boys don't cry." I said quietly as I walked in, sitting onto the bed beside him. He glanced up at me before looking back at the picture. I glanced down, and saw Lisa's face as she held Ben in her arms on his birthday. I scowled; I had easily gotten over Lisa. Way too easy.

"Why?" Ben asked, for what seemed to be the thousandth time as he looked up at me. His eyes were wide with curiosity and grieve. I hated that look. I could see Sam's face whenever dad missed Christmas, or his birthday. I could see his face whenever Dad ordered us away on a job. Grief, pain, curiosity. I sighed loudly.

"Look, Ben." I said quietly as I placed my hand on his back. "I don't know why it had to be like this. But I know how you feel. I've been there." I stuttered for more words but I found none, and I just glanced down at him, pulling my brows together into a frown.

Ben sighed, gulped as he tossed the picture onto the night stand and then he glanced up at me again. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"I..uh.." I frowned. "A week maybe?"

"That's a lot of time." He said quickly. "Why can't I come?"

"Why do you want to come?"

"I don't want to lose another person in my family. Maybe I can help!" Ben said quickly as nodded, his eyes were dancing with plead and eagerness.

"No, Ben." I sighed. "This is not the life for a 10 year old, alright. Don't try to convince me."

"So that means you'll teach me when I'm older?"

"No!" I slapped my forehead in frustration and ran my fingers through my short hair. "You don't get it, Ben. I don't want you involved in this."

"Why not? I already am." Ben scowled and folded his arms over his chest.

"Because I don't want to get hurt, Ben. And you'll get hurt by getting involved…more than you already are!" I exclaimed, yet in quiet tone. "Read me?"

"Yeah..copy that." He rolled his eyes once and turned away from me to lie on the bed. I sighed and got to my feet, muttering as I made my way to the door. "We leave tonight."  
I glanced, and he wasn't even looking at me. I locked my jaw and left the room, closing the door after me quietly. I saw Bobby leaning against the wall, as if he were listening to the conversation. I rolled my eyes. "Really Bobby?"

"Raising a kid ain't easy, kid." Bobby nodded quietly. "It sure as hell ain't a book to read and suddenly you're super nanny. Give it a little time. And you better go talk to Sam, he ain't looking good." He said as his hand moved to gesture downstairs. I arched my brows now as he walked past me. Smooth.

I trudged downstairs to find Sam seated where I was, but his chin was rested on his hand as he stared ahead thoughtfully. "Daydreamer, wake up!" I muttered as I slapped the back of his head. He scowled as he glanced up at me. "Unneeded for, Dean."

"Mh, I couldn't resist." I shrugged once as I gathered the print outs scattered on the dining table. "Your head isn't in the game, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied almost too quickly, and my eyes shot to his. I narrowed them as I eyed his troubled expression skeptically. Something was going on.

"Nothing? You sure of that?"

"Yeah, nothing." He nodded, almost trying to convince himself more than he tried to convince me. He rose to his feet and nodded once to himself. "I'll go…pack."

I rolled my eyes as they followed him, and I shook my head. A lot was going on in my head right now. I pondered quietly, where is Cas? He hasn't really showed up since. Well…and where was Mia? She was here last night. I shrugged my shoulders once. I knew there was only one thing that might soothe me right now.

Pie.

* * *

Mara shoved her fists into the pockets of her jacket as her eyes focused ahead, tracing patterns on the concrete sidewalk – her eyes following the snow wedged between the stone. Such details didn't fall out of her strong eye sight. Her hands curled around the freshly made ID's. Mara had easily gotten accustomed with Bobby's connections in town. Yes, he was the town's drunk – but boy, did he have a lot of friends.

But then everything in her mind faded away and went back to that one scenery, that one incident she had witnessed. Mara's mind only drifted back to Sam, holding that demon girl against the wall, and drinking her blood from a small wound on her forearm. Even though she was still walking, her mind was somewhere else. Her mind was still back there, outside of that window, staring at Sam's face as he stared back at her.

Mara didn't even know why she offered to follow Sam to the grocery store. She was uneasy about the way he left, and she didn't like the plead she saw in his eyes. She knew he was doing something that he didn't want Dean to know of. And if Sam Winchester was doing something that he didn't want Dean to know about – then it must be a very dangerous matter. But when Mara saw what was going on, and Sam tried to explain to her what she has seen – Mara didn't know what to think anymore. And she figured that job in Wyoming would ease her mind off things.

But then she remembered the reason why she had come here in the first place. Unfinished business.

"_Why are you letting me go?" Mara asked as she looked up from the green grass beneath her, her fingers toying through the strands. Damon had only a few minutes let her go back to the Winchesters and they were going to call Mia when they were back to the Boarding house, to teleport her back or whatever it is she did. But that question toyed with her mind: Why did Damon so easily let her go? He says he would've done anything to have her back and now, he was easily letting her go. She didn't know whether she should feel hurt by it or grateful._

_Damon was lying on the grass, his hands hooked beneath his head as he gazed up at the clear sky. Mara kept her eyes on his face and bit her lip, "Damon?" She asked, just in case he was too lost in thought to have even heard her. _

"_I heard you." Damon chuckled. Mara blinked once expectantly, waiting for an answer before she settled back, her back hunching over as she toyed with the green blades. "I know what it's like to have unfinished business…and what Klaus has told you – that's bound to bring up some trouble."_

_Mara pulled her brows together and she nodded once, in agreement. "But what do you mean with unfinished business? Do you have unfinished business?" Mara inquired, lifting both brows curiously as she eyed his face for any expression change. And indeed, Damon's brows were pulled into a troubled frown. Mara was surprised. She had never seen such expression on Damon's face before._

_He threw his arms forward to pull himself up into a sitting position, then rested his elbows onto his knees as he glanced sideways at Mara, "You up for a story?" He asked, and Mara pursed her lips before nodding quickly, cocking her head sideways. Damon sighed once and nodded, "Alright, it all goes back to 1864."_

_Mara's eyes widened, excitedly as curiosity flamed up those sapphire orbs. Damon was actually going to tell her about his originality. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, resting her chin onto it. Damon lifted his brow as he glanced sideways at her before he stared ahead at the clear lake, "I was taking a break from the army. Actually, I was quitting. I didn't want to fight any more." Damon muttered, and he sounded almost –almost- ashamed._

"_And when I came back, I discovered that Stefan had a maiden to marry, Katherine Pierce." Damon muttered, through his teeth and Mara frowned. Katherine?_

"_She loved him, and she loved me…She said she loved me. I believed I loved her, it was all her compulsion." Damon shook his head disappointedly, "My father knew of her real nature and he & others on the town council trapped her and other vampires in a tomb beneath Fell's Church. Stefan and I were trying to get to her, and our Father killed us with cold blood." Damon paused for a moment, and for moment, despite all the masks and layers of apathy he displayed – she could easily see how hurt he was by his father's actions. She knew how it was like._

"_But then, Katherine's blood was in our systems. Both Stefan and I, so we turned. And I spent 154 years trying to figure out ways to open that tomb and get Katherine out to discover two things." Damon then held two fingers in front of Mara's face, "One: She wasn't in the tomb. And two: She doesn't love me." Damon said and he shrugged once. "So my unfinished business now is making Katherine pay for every year I have wasted looking for ways to get her out of a tomb that she wasn't in, for every year I have wasted loving her."_

_Mara nodded once and pushed her hair back, before she let go of her knees and she lay back on the grass, sighing loudly. "I get it that you didn't want to be a vampire." Mara concluded before she glanced sideways, but he wasn't there. She propped herself up on her elbows and glanced around, "Damon?"_

"_Right behind you!" Mara heard Damon's voice and almost whipped around, but in no time, she felt his hands on her shoulders and the next thing she knew, she was flying. And the next thing she knew, she was diving into the lake – which was rather cold. Mara kicked her arms and legs in sync as she broke her head through the surface of the water and she whipped her head around, the wet locks sticking to her face. "Was that even necessary?" Mara called out, laughing as she pushed her hair back._

"_Yeah, it was. We're bonding, not throwing pity parties." Damon called as he stood at the shore, smirking._

"_Well, are you bonding on the shore on your own?" Mara laughed as she kicked her legs into the water to keep her head above the surface. Damon rolled his eyes, "You have an attitude, girl." Damon snickered._

"_I got it from the best." Mara grinned with pride, finding it highly complimenting that Damon found them both alike. It was only more proof that they were related. And Mara never felt more happy to have actually found her real father, despite all the weird facts and the crazy events – Mara was happy. For that moment in her short life so far, she was happy._

Mara sighed as the soft smile on her lips started fading once she approached Bobby's place again, and she bit onto her lip. She still had no idea what to tell Sam and Dean, or even Bobby – that's if Bobby didn't know. Because she had a feeling he did. But then she reminded herself, she was going on the job in Wyoming to clear her mind and think carefully of her next step. She knew she didn't have much time. She didn't know where or when would the demons strike next and they were determined to open that cage, which was even more worrisome.

As she walked in, she glanced around. It didn't take her much more than a minute to hear out all the heart beats in the house and determine where they all were. Bobby was in the panic room whilst Ben was in his room, well...it was the guest room but it will be Ben's room now. Dean was in the kitchen. Not that his and Sam's heartbeat were different, but she only knew one person who would be eating so loudly – even for her super hearing.

Mara closed the door softly and stood there, eyes fixed on the hardwood floor as her hands found their way into the pockets of the jacket again. Mara bit her lower lip, only one heart beat missing. And she easily located it in one of the rooms upstairs. She pried out the ID's and placed them on the table. Mara darted to the kitchen entrance. "The ID's are on the table." She said and rolled her eyes at the instance when she saw Dean's face puffed with pie. She shook her head. What a child.

She shrugged out of her jacket and placed it on the backrest of one of the dining chairs before she started her way upstairs, specifically into that room that Sam was in. Mara knocked her knuckles against the wood softly twice before she walked in. She froze at the entrance and her sapphire orbs immediately cast down to the hardwood floor, biting roughly onto her lower lip. "I'll leave." She muttered quietly as she started to back away.

Sam got up quickly after he closed the flask, setting it aside in the nightstand. He started towards the door and instinctively grabbed a hold of Mara's wrist. Her eyes flashed up to his face as she pulled her bold brows together. His hold was abnormal. It was stronger. Inhumanely stronger. "Don't…I can explain." Sam muttered quietly as his hazel eyes shifted around the room. Mara swallowed once before she glanced over her shoulder. Sam impatiently pulled her into the room and shut the door, and then he turned and faced her. "Tell me exactly what you and heard, and I will explain it."

Mara was amused by his words and her jaw dropped, before she pursed her lips shut again. She drew in a deep breath before she crossed her arms over her chest, "You're rusty from the lack of training…and I need more blood?" Mara finally let leash to all the thoughts she has been having for the past few hours, her arms falling to her side in protest. "What the hell, Sam? How long have you been doing this? Drinking demon bl-

But her words were cut off when Sam placed his palm over her mouth, shushing her as his eyes widened. She lifted both brows at him and glared. "Don't yell." He muttered, and Mara rolled her eyes, her voice muffled beneath his palm. He slowly let it down and Mara glanced around, infuriated.

"If you know it's so wrong and no one should know about it, why the hell are you still doing it? Why the hell are you doing it anyways?" Mara's eyes darted around as she whisper-shouted at Sam. Sam ran his fingers through his hair before he sighed once loudly. "Listen to me now, okay? I listened to you. Now it's your turn."

Mara shrugged once and crossed her over her chest again, waiting rather impatiently.

"Look…when Dean was in hell, I wanted to take revenge from Lilith. I wanted to kill her for killing my brother and Ruby. She's a demon who helped us against Lilith and she helped me when Dean was gone. And she's helping me now – no wait!" Sam held his palms up when Mara started to protest. "She's helping me now because we need to kill Lilith, Mara. She runs the show. She wants Lucifer out and if we get rid of her, the biggest problem is removed."

Mara stood there, mouth half opened in protest before she clamped it shut and looked down. "Isn't there another way, Sam? You're killing demons with your head…Haven't you thought of what Dean would think when he finds out?" Mara asked sympathetically.

"I'm hoping he will understand." Sam muttered and looked down.

"Please, Sam. Dean is a worse dedicated hunter than you are – no offense but, that's not something he will understand." Mara said quickly, disbelievingly. "And I trust that if Dean wasn't your brother he will shoot you down the moment he finds out. You need to stop this."

"You think it's easy!" Sam exploded back at her, and Mara's eyes widened as she staggered back. "You think it's easy, stopping it. It's an addiction. It's worse than drugs and smoking. It may be even worse than your hunger for blood!"

Mara stared at Sam's face, blinking rapidly as she tried to acknowledge that look of rage in his eyes; the ravenous look of the hunter that she only saw when she looked at her own reflection in the mirror, but now she was looking at it – in a person. In Sam Winchester, the man who saved her from her own doom multiple times already. Mara stared at him and she was almost hurt by what she saw, that wasn't Sam Winchester.

Sam saw the look on Mara's face and realized how messed up things just got. That's what he was afraid of. That's what he didn't want to happened. He saw Mara's face, and he could imagine Dean's. They'd both stare at him as if he was some kind of monster, exactly like Mara looked at him now. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it slightly as he shook his head. "Mara, wait."

"No..." She whispered and looked down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…I'll just…okay." Mara immediately turned and twisted the knob, leaving the room and almost bumping into Dean. She immediately stepped aside and rushed downstairs. Dean looked over his shoulder at Mara as she rushed away then back at Sam with both brows hoisted, "What did you do to her?" Dean demanded.

Sam just waved his hand off at his brother as he turned back to the duffel on the bed, zipping it up and throwing it to the ground, then immediately collapsing on the bed. Dean stared at his brother, and then he glanced back at the stairs, then back at his brother. "But…what…Screw both of you!" He threw his hands in the air, exasperated as he walked in and slammed the door shut. He examined the bags that Sam packed and nodded once, huffing under his breath. "We'll leave in an hour."

Then there was a knock on the door, and Dean rolled his eyes. He almost started moving towards the door, but Mara called from downstairs. "I'll get it!" And Dean sighed, figures everything is ready, so he flopped down on his bed.

Mara was in the kitchen when she heard the door, holding a blood bag in her hands not yet open. She held it down, almost hidden behind her back as she called out upstairs once she heard Dean move to exit his room. She scowled as she approached the door; she heard nothing. No thoughts, no heartbeat. Mara lifted both brows as she swung the door open and her eyes widened, before she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck.

"Did I miss the hunt, or whatever it is that you call it?" Damon flashed a cheeky smirk down at Mara as she pulled away and she laughed rolling her eyes. She stepped aside for him to come in, but he remained standing there. "What?" She asked, lifting a brow.

"Invite me in." Damon stated, as a matter of fact. Mara laughed and grinned, "Oh. I totally forgot. Come in." Mara said and she knew it would work because she practically lived here, so it would definitely work. Damon easily brought his foot over threshold and walked in, glancing around. "Man, the boarding house is much better than this place."

"Sshh!" Mara exclaimed and rolled her eyes, "Hunters live here, and house care isn't exactly their number one priority, don't you think?" Mara lifted her brows pointedly before she shut the door, then she pulled her brows together. "I don't mean to be rude but" Mara turned to look at Damon and lifted a brow, "Why the hell are you here?"

Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes, "You expected me to easily let you go and let you go to your own possible doom?" Mara blinked once and swallowed, pursing her lips. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know the situation is serious, because from what I understood from you and what Klaus said, you'll probably die." He sighed once, "I'm here to try and stop that. And if I can't, then we're both dying together. Because simply, I have nothing in Mystic Falls and right now, Mara, you're all I've got. I'm trying to hold onto that." Damon nodded once at her firmly and Mara's lips curled into a smile, and she immediately hugged him.

Damon rested his head on top of Mara's and shrugged once, "Plus, now you don't have to ride with those cowboys in the same car." Mara laughed and pulled away, punching his arm softly. Before she glanced around and then back to Damon, "So you're joining the hunt? Like investigating and stuff?"

"N'aw, I'll leave that for you. I'll lurk around and watch my little girl do her work. No need for my parental embarrassment." Mara lifted her brows and choked on a small laugh before she shook her head at Damon's words.

Then she heard steps descending the stairs and she glanced over Damon's shoulder to see Bobby lifting a brow. "Did I say you could boyfriends to house, Maria?" Bobby grumbled and Damon turned on his heels, whilst Mara failed to express words. Her eyes widened and her face flushed a deep shade of crimson.

"I'm her father." Damon said slowly, taken aback by Bobby's words. Mara finally collected her voice and found herself speaking again, "Yeah, Bobby, that's my dad. Damon Salvatore."

Bobby's eyes widened before he glanced sideways at Mara, lifting a brow. She could hear his concerned thoughts and she shook her head softly. "I'm okay. Damon decided to join us hunting." Mara nodded once, and another pair of feet was descending the stairs, and Sam and Dean came into sight holding their duffels. Dean lifted his brows, "Damon! What's the reason of the visit?"

"It's not a visit, it's a permanent stay. I'm coming with you." Damon said, jovially as he glanced sideways at Mara, wriggling his brows. She rolled her eyes.

"N'aw, what? Why? We don't need amateurs." Dean scowled now, as he started towards the door, walking around Damon and Mara, and Sam followed him silently. Mara looked away when Sam brushed by her and trudged towards the living room where her back pack and laptop case were, on the couch and she slung them over her shoulder. "Let's go." Mara said with a soft smile as she glanced at Damon before she exited the door. "Bye Bobby!" She called out and glanced over her shoulder. The old man rolled his eyes and tipped his cap towards her before he shooed her with his hand and shut the door. Mara chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Her eyes fell on Damon 1967 Chevy Camaro. Well, from a Chevy to a Chevy before she trudged towards it. She could feel Sam's eyes on her as she walked towards Damon's car, and she heard his sigh of disappointment. Damon unlocked the car and got in, and so did Mara, throwing her backpack into the back seat as she shut the door.

"So what's wrong with the giraffe?" Damon asked as he glanced sideways at Mara, twisting the key into the ignition and bringing the car to life. She shrugged and sank into the leather seat. "I don't know. He has his issues. I won't interfere." Mara admitted before she turned her head towards Damon and grinned. "So what? We're road tripping? Father Daughter bonding time?" She bit her lower lip and laughed at her own words.

"Exactly." Damon said, narrowing his eye at her before he pulled out and took off into the road, sped down towards the highway. "So where exactly are we going?" Damon asked as he tilted his head towards Mara.

"Laramie, Wyoming." Mara said once and nodded firmly as she rolled down the window, letting the cold air whip against her cheeks and numb them.

"Aye aye, Capt'n." Damon muttered as his foot came down hard on the gas pedal, and his hand turned on the stereo. Mara smiled into the cold air and flashed a grin over her shoulder at Damon before she looked back out the window, and her eyes fell on the side view mirror, and she could see the Impala at their tail. Mara shook her head, and decided to enjoy the cold wind whipping against her face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OMG! I can't believe I finally completed it! I'm so happy and I'm very sorry guys for the VERY long delay. I simply just lost my inspiration in Supernatural. But now, it's slowly coming back. I won't promise quicker updates but I will keep one promise though – I will never leave this story incomplete.**

**I love you for being so patient! Please, PLEASE, review and boost me up!**


End file.
